Where Have You Been
by Cherrybee365
Summary: Damon and Stefan were going to work out their differences under Lexi's order. So the brothers decided to meet in San Antonio Texas to find away to repair their relationship. There the brothers meet a witch who changes there world in away they never thought possible. Fast forward five years-Damon/OC A little bit of everyone, but mostly Bonnie and Damon-full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

_**I don't own TVD this is not a Bamon story, just one about Damon and Bonnie in season four.**_

**_This is just an idea I had and I don't know if I'm going to go much farther then this. So if you guys like it I'll try._**

**_~summary~ Damon and Stefan were going to work out their differences under Lexi's order. So the brothers decided to meet in San Antonio Texas to find away to repair their relationship. There the brothers meet a witch who changes there world in away they never thought possible. Fast forward five years, Bonnie has just lost the trust of her closest friends and she is going to do what ever it takes to save her friends and win their trust back. With the help of a powerful witch and the spirits Bonnie plans on ridding Mystic Falls and the world of the originals. *NOT a Damon Bonnie pairing* My OC was inspired by the book versions of Bonnie and Meredith. _**

* * *

Damon spotted her from across the bar. He had just sat down, to his favorite gin on the rocks, when she flipped her hair in his general direction. The girl couldn't be older than twenty, but the guy flaunting her around had to be in his sixties. She was coming over to the bar and Damon took this as his chance to have a little fun while he was in Texas. "Aren't you a good little girl, getting a drink for your grandfather," Damon smiled at the ebony goddess.

She didn't look at him as she spoke. "He's not my grandfather."

"Father?" he mused leaning on the bar counter right next to her.

The girl looked over at Damon, and he cut his eyes to meet hers. They were a rich lilac the strangest color for eyes, yet they looked so prefect on her. "Let's just say he's not my father, but I do call him daddy," she smiled taking his breath away with her sentiment.

"How about I buy you a round while he handles his business," Damon offered getting a laugh from the girl.

"I don't think so. He's very…Possessive," she laughed.

"It's just one little drink, what could it hurt?" he asked.

Her lilac eyes looked him over. Damon wished mind reading was one of his vampire abilities, because he knew she was doing something disgusting to him in her head. "I don't think so. You're not exactly my type," she mused nodding her head in the direction of her older companion.

"So you're into older guys?" he smiled then chuckled when he heard her heart speed.

"Well he can hold a descent conversation, he's into classical jazz, fine wine, and he knows how to show a lady a good time," she winked at him.

"Just so you know I can give you all that, and I don't need a little pill to get my engine started," he said making her giggle a little. The tiny laugh made him wonder exactly how old she was.

"I'll try to keep that in mind," she said acknowledging the waiter for a moment as he brought her drink and Damon's bill.

"That's all I ask," he smiled putting his credit card on the table.

"I hope you enjoy your visit Mr. Salvatore," she said reading the name on his card.

"That's not fair, can I get your name?" he asked her.

She leaned over as if she was going to whisper it in his ear, so he leaned in. "I don't know, can you," she said making his jaw clench. "Have a nice night Mr. Salvatore," she said going back to her older friend.

Damon was approached by a host of girls, but there was one he wanted and she just gave him a goal. He was going to get her name and number before the night was through, not that he'd use the number after tonight. Damon was determined to have her and he wanted her now. He would catch her glancing over at the bar to see what he was doing, and he noted her smile whenever he turned down a girl.

Damon saw his bate heading to the dance floor with her date, and he took they opportunity to go over to their table and get to know their buff bodyguard looking friends. "Hello fellas," Damon beamed as he sat down at the table.

"This is a private party," The taller one said.

"Oh, I'm sure it's okay if I sit here for a minute," he smiled as he compelled the guards.

"Have a seat," they said.

"Don't mind if I do," he said going through the girl's bag and calling his phone on her cell. "The girl that's here with you, what's her name?" he asked them not liking how easy this was becoming.

"Jess," they said.

"Good job. Now let's forget I was ever here and everything will be okay," he said putting her purse where it was and walking away.

Soon Damon noticed Jess looking for him. He decided to dance with a tall blonde on the opposite end of the club. She looked rather disappointed, until he saw her reading the note he left in her purse. She excused herself and started walking to the kitchen. Damon did the same and watched her from behind. He crept up behind her quoting his note. "Jess, please meet me by the kitchen signed Mr. Salvatore," he said shocked when she didn't jump or scream.

"How did you find out my name so fast?" she asked rubbing her hands slowly down his chest.

"A hunch Rumpelstiltskin," he said making her giggle. "How old are you kid?" he asked wrapping his arms around her waist slowly and drawing her near.

"Old enough," she said playing in his hair now.

"That may work for him, but I need a real number," he said as if it really was a deal breaker. She rolled her eyes and answered with a searing kiss on his collarbone, than neck, and when she reached his lips Damon felt his toes curl. He couldn't help but prop her up against the wall he wanted her, NOW!

"I guess my age doesn't matter then?" she questioned when Damon started to kiss her neck and left her formfitting dress.

_Damn_, he thought. "Are you over eighteen?" he asked.

"Maybe I am and maybe I'm not," she smiled taking advantage of his shock and slipping away from him. "Mr. Salvatore," she said silhouetted by the golden glow behind her.

"I don't like games," he mumbled.

"What's life without a little challenge, I'll make it more than worth it Mr. Salvatore," she said with the sexiest grin on her face.

"Stop calling me Mr. Salvatore. I'm not that old," he smiled closing in on her.

"But I like it, Mr. Salvatore," she said pouting in a way that made his manhood ache.

"I have a really nice hotel suite," he smiled at her.

"Maybe next time," she smiled turning to leave.

He grabbed her waist and made sure she could feel his erection against the swell of her behind. "Or we can get out of here now," he proposed.

"My Mr. Salvatore what kind of girl do you think I am," she said moving his hand down to her valley and a little too low for his liking. However, he did feel the unbelievable heat between her thighs.

"No one likes a tease Jess," he said making her laugh again.

"Mr. Salvatore I'm sure you just want to bed me for the night," she said looking into his eyes.

"I take it you want more than that?" he said knowing her hidden agenda.

"I never said that, but I want this to be a night you'll never forget," she smiled at him.

"I'd like that," Damon said kissing her neck.

"Good, let me handle some business and I'll meet you in the parking lot," she said kissing his cheek.

"Are you trying to get away so you can stand my up?" he asked pulling her in closer with an arm around her waist.

"I'd never dream of doing that Mr. Salvatore?" she said as if he was her teacher, and she was being a naughty little girl.

"Hurry," he said letting her leave, and regretting it the moment she did. Damon was forced to spend the next two hours with the horny blonde he met earlier. She oozed Texas with her big hair, and bigger mouth. Damon didn't know why Stefan wanted to meet him in San Antonio, but he liked it so far. Damon watched as Jess said goodbye to the older man she came with. He loved who she tossed her auburn hair every now and then to hide the blush on her cheeks. He thought it was cute.

* * *

Damon did as she asked and went out to the almost empty parking lot. Damon had a bad feeling, like something was wrong. He didn't see Jess or anyone for that matter. Then he felt something hit him in the back. Damon immediately turned to see what it was that hit him and he saw Jess. She was wearing black thigh high boots, jeans and a cute leather jacket._ What did she change for? Wait-why did she attack me?_ He wondered. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Getting rid of you," she smiled coming at him with a stake.

Damon didn't waste time being dumfounded, he went into action. He grabbed her wrist in time to stop her from driving the stake into his chest, but when their eyes might she gave him an eerie smile that made him halt. "Are you crazy?" he asked.

"Maybe," she shrugged turning oddly and getting her wrist back, but her back was turned to him. _Novice,_ he thought. However Damon was died wrong. She drove the stake through his leg making it come out the other side.

"Damn," Damon yelled as he fell to his knees. Instantly Jess had another stake ready to plunge into his heart. Damon managed to nock her down but the second stake was now in his shoulder. "What did I do to you?" he demanded.

"I'm a hunter it's nothing personal," she said looking up at him. Even now Damon couldn't help but think how hot she was.

Damon tried to compel her. "I'm sure you don't want to hurt me. Let's just go our separate ways," he said, but was met by a head-butt to his nose. Jess pulled the stake from his shoulder and rolled on top of him in an instant. She distracted him with the heat between her thighs. Damon trailed his hands up her outer thigh and she looked wide eye at him.

Damon used her surprise to his advantage and turned on top of her and nocked the stake out of her hand. Neither of them expected this to be so arousing but it was. Damon wanted Jess just as much as he did before, maybe even more now that he knew she was such a badass. Damon captured her lips in a rough kiss. He chuckled when Jess let out a soft moan.

"You're sick," she breathed as he moved on to her neck.

"Don't act like you're not into it," he said going to kiss her lips once more.

For a moment she kissed him like it was the last kiss she'd ever have. Then she pulled away. "Get off of me willingly or I'll make you," she yelled.

"Come on Jess I'm not going to hurt you," he said going to kiss her again, when something propelled him into his car.

"God Jess, what are you?" he asked rubbing his other aching head.

"I'm a true witch and you're a vampire. If you hurt anyone in this town I'll find you," she said pulling her other stake out of his leg. "And just so you know I don't spear the same vampire twice," she beamed before she got into her car and drove off.

* * *

Jess just stumbled upon the greatest find of her life. All she needed was an in and these vamps were going to give it to her. "You're not so tough without your weapons huhn?" the girl beating Jess asked. There were two male vamps holding each of her arms and a newer vamp waiting in the wings somewhere out of Jess's view. Jess was pretty beat-up, but she was sure she could find a way to take out the nest of vampires if only they stopped fucking around and bring her to their creator.

"Lauren, her blood smells so good," the boy she couldn't see said. Jess forgot about the affect her blood had on male vamps.

"Fight it," the vamp on her right said.

"Yeah, the boss wants her in one piece," the one on her left said in a strained voice.

"I need her," he said and before she knew it Jess was crashing to the ground. She felt the first set of teeth instantly. After a moment or two, Jess felt herself slipping away.


	2. Chapter 2

**_This is just an idea I had and I don't know if I'm going to go much farther then this. So if you guys like it I'll try. _**

**_I do not own the Vampire Diaries. Sorry if it wasn't clear in the last chapter that this isn't a Damon, Bonnie pairing. _**

* * *

**_San Antonio, Texas 2007 _**

Jess snuggled up to Damon and he reluctantly liked the feeling. Jess owed him for saving her life. To think only forty-eight hours ago she was going to kill him. Damon smiled at the Nubian princess in his bed. He thought for a moment that she was a Bennett witch, but she was far more powerful than any he ever met.

Jess's eyes fluttered open and Damon smiled down at her. She looked around confused. "Sleep well?" he asked pulling her into his naked body. He couldn't help but to smile at the horror in her eyes, which she was trying to hide.

"What happened?" she demanded.

"What do you mean what happened?" he asked kissing her neck. "We had hot sweaty sex," he beamed.

"Do you really think I'm stupid?" she asked and he just smiled at her.

"Of course I don't, beautiful," he smirked.

"What happened, and what did you do with my clothes?" she yelled as she wrapped the sheet tightly against her skin.

"You were getting your ass handed to you so I helped you a bit. I just saved your life," he snorted.

"No you didn't I was about to get the drop on a nest in downtown. You ruined everything. Did you kill them?" she asked. Damon felt his blood boiling. Why did she care so much about how they died if they were dead?

"Of course I killed them! They nearly drained you dry. I had to give you a pint of my blood just to get your heart rate up. They deserved to die," he yelled.

"You fed me your blood," she said going cold.

"I had to or you would've died," he said.

"Next time just let me die," she said sitting up.

"Witches," Damon mumbled to himself as he got out of bed and put on some boxer-briefs.

"You have to fix this," she ordered. She stood before Damon wrapped in the sheet. He couldn't help but want her.

"How do you suppose I do that?" he asked with a grin.

"You're a vampire I'm sure you can figure it out," she said narrowing her eyes at him. Damon didn't seem this childish when they met at the club.

"I already ate, so no thank you," he beamed.

"Fine, I'll find someone else to do it. Where are my clothes," she asked.

"Your clothes were destroyed here," he said giving her a TJ Maxx bag with a few outfits, and a pink and black lace panty and bar set. Damon poured a cup of coffee as she searched through the bag. "I don't know if you've noticed, but most vampires want to kill you," he said.

"Your point?" she asked going with the black jeggings and red and gold tunic.

"They'll kill you," he bluntly stated.

"As long as your blood isn't in me I could care less," she sneered at the vampire as she started getting dress.

"I didn't just save your ass for nothing," Damon said through clenched teeth, even though he was happy he was going to get a chance to see her in the lingerie he picked out.

"I gave you an opportunity to help and you won't so…" she said turning to put on her bra. Damon walked over and helped her hook it.

"I'll help you if you do something for me," he whispered in her ear.

Jess turned and looked into Damon's beautifully blue eyes. "What do you want?" she asked. The next moment she was pinned down on the bed by her wrist.

"You're a girl I'm sure you'll figure something out," he grinned down at her.

"Fresh baked cookies," she leered making him laugh.

"I'll have your cookie, and I'll eat it too," he said noting the look of desire in her eyes.

"No Mr. Salvatore," she said trying to slide from underneath him.

"You're in no position to stop me," he mused spreading her legs with his knees.

"You're forgetting I'm a witch," she smiled wickedly at him, and that only made his desire mount.

"Who's afraid of the big bad witch?" Damon sang softly in her ear teasing it with his chilled breath. Then he fell to the bed and Jess was standing before him.

"You should be," she said crossing her arms over her chest. "Are you going to help me or not?" She asked.

"Are you going to help me?" he asked resting his chin on the palms of his hands and kicking his feet playfully.

She rolled her eyes. "Here," she said sitting on the bed and giving her his wrist.

"First thing first," he said getting up and pushing the clothes off the bed. Then Damon used his vampire speed to position Jess on the bed the way he wanted her. He stood over her for a moment committing the image of her half naked frame to memory. Damon reached his hand out and caressed her face. Then he allowed the hand to linger down to her breast and play there for a moment before it continued its journey. Damon lay next to her and feathered gentle kisses up and down her neck. He didn't want to, but he had to keep his end of the bargain so he plunged his teeth into her neck careful not to hurt her.

Damon moved his hips slowly against hers. He could feel her pulse vibrating through him and the sensation of her blood on his tongue was like nothing he ever tasted before. The mixture of their blood was perfect. It was tangy and sweet, it was the finest wine he'd ever have. "God you taste so good," he moaned against her neck.

For a while Jess ground her hips against his and played roughly in his thick charcoal colored locks, but soon she stopped. "Jess," Damon called when he noticed she wasn't doing anything. "Jess," he said shaking her a bit. Her pulse was fine, but she was unresponsive. "Jessie open your eyes or I'll feed you my blood again," he order and she cracked her eyes for a moment.

"I just need to sleep for a minute," she mumbled and turned on her side.

"Great another night of not getting any, because of the witch," he said leaning back and turning on the TV.

At four in the morning Damon felt heat burning his thigh. He woke to see Jess sweating like hell. All the heat seemed to be coming from between her legs. Damon pulled one of her legs around his waist and after a few moments her body temp started to go down. When he was satisfied with the results Damon allowed himself to drift back to sleep.

* * *

Jess woke to an empty room. She hadn't noticed how nice Damon's hotel suit was. The room she was in had a wall length mirror that want from the patio door to the opened bathroom. The mirror even lined the wall of the shower. "Damon is a sick man," she whispered to herself with a little chuckle.

Jess got out of bed and put on one of the outfits from the floor. Her hair was everywhere so she pulled it back into a ponytail. She was grateful she kept a few hair ties on her wrist. Jess wondered around the large suit not finding Damon anywhere. She didn't like being stood up and she knew Damon wasn't a commitment type of guy, but she didn't think he'd leave before she fulfilled her end of their bargain. Jess wrote Damon a note to call her, and grabbed her keys.

"Were you planning on standing me up again?" Damon asked coming in with grocery bags.

"You weren't here so I was going home," she said getting a bag from him.

"I'm a vampire I don't need help," he sneered at her.

"Oh shut up," she ordered helping him anyway.

"I was going to treat you to breakfast, but I'm quickly rethinking all I've done for you," he smiled at her.

"I'm sure I can change your mind," Jess mused as she walked over and sat his other bag down. "How about we skip breakfast, and have some extracurricular fun," she said playfully biting his bottom lip.

"Where have you been all my life?" Damon asked picking Jess up and carrying her to the bedroom. "You're not going to pass out or die or anything right?" he asked before he started to undress her.

"No you prick," she said kissing him tenderly.

Damon had her undress in record time, and he was sure she'd never forget this moment. "You sure about this?" he asked before he took the plunge.

"I keep my word… Do you have a condom or something?" she asked and he looked down at her with disbelief written all over his face.

"I'm a vampire, this is the safest sex you'll ever have," he laughed at her.

"It'll just make me feel more comfortable doing this with you," she said trying not to offend him.

"Whatever you like," he said going to his dresser and pulling out a condom from a pack in the draw.

* * *

"Thanks for your help," Jess said as she and Damon sat outside her house on the porch.

"Wow I never thought I'd hear those words from you," he laughed and she hit his arm.

"Well you did," she said looking into his eyes. "And I mean it."

"So you're not going to try and kill me?" he asked.

"As long as you're a good little boy I'll try not to," she smiled and he kissed her. "Have a goodnight Mr. Salvatore."

"So you're not going to invite me in?" he asked.

"Never," she laughed getting up and walking to the door.

"Really?" he asked leaning against the door post.

"I'll see you when I do," she smiled and closed the door.

* * *

"Fancy meeting you here," Damon said from behind Jess. They were in the middle of a park and she was hanging with some kid. The girl with Jess looked a lot like her. However, her eyes were darker, a nice violet, and her hair was curly and thick. "She your little sister?" he asked her.

"My daughter," she said sure his heart stopped.

"Wait! You didn't just say she's you're daughter?" he questioned. Jess was barely old enough to drink. There was no way in hell in the middle of a red state that this girl was a teenage mother.

"Is that a problem?" she asked turning to look into his eyes.

"Did you have her when you were twelve," he laughed earning a smile.

"Close, fifteen," she said.

"Wow," Damon circled her. He couldn't believe her body mothered a child. "I don't believe you."

"You don't have to," she shrugged.

"Mommy can we leave?" the little girl asked coming over to Jess and jumping into her arms.

"We had a deal and a"-

"A witch is only as good as her word," the little girl recited.

"Right and you need to make some new friends," she smiled.

"I thought you were my friend?" the little girl smiled back at Jess.

"I am, but it's not cool for your mom to be your best friend," Jess said as she brushed the girls auburn locks behind her ear.

"It is if they're as cool as you," she smiled.

"I know you don't mean that," Jess laughed.

"But mom, this isn't fair," the little girl pouted. Damon knew this had to be Jess's daughter. They were virtually the same person.

"You're over reacting, go try again," Jess said putting the girl down and patting her bum.

"I'm going to put you in a home one day," The girl sneered before she walked away.

"I love you too," Jess called after her. "The love of my life," Jess beamed as she turned to face Damon.

"Why are you forcing her to play?" Damon asked as they walked around they playground.

"She needs friends her own age that are normal kids," she shrugged. "If something happens to me I want her to have a friend to confide in that's not my mom."

"She's too smart for regular kids," he said watching the little girl play jacks. By her precision and skill he knew she'd rather play chess with the elderly couples on the far end of the swing set.

"Luckette, needs this," she said looking into his eyes.

"Are you sure?" he asked when the girl reappeared again.

"I played can we go?" she smiled bouncing up and down between Damon and Jess.

"Sure we can," Damon smiled and knelt down to look the girl in the eye.

"Who's he?" she turned and asked her mother.

"I'm the man that's getting you out of this hellhole," he smiled.

"Can we talk for a second?" Jess asked.

"You're in trouble," the girl whispered to Damon.

"Not for long," he whispered back.

Jess pulled Damon to his feet and away from her daughter. "Go away," she insisted. Jess knew what she was doing could hurt his feelings, but it had to be done. He was a vampire and she was a vampire hunter. They couldn't be friends.

"Come on," he shrugged reaching for her hand but she flinched away.

"Please," she said not looking at him.

"What's going on with you?" he demanded not understanding where she was coming from.

"My daughter is totally off limits," she said meeting his eyes.

"Why?" he asked already knowing the truth.

"Because what you are is wrong," she said even though she didn't believe it anymore. Something about Damon had changed her. "I don't want her to think this is okay."

"What you really mean to say is you don't want her to find out her mom's a hypocrite," he said gently rubbing her cheek and killing her with kindness.

"I didn't say that," she said turning into a stone wall.

"So you don't regret fucking me," he asked drawing her closer with his eyes.

"I,"- she started, but he cut her off with a searing kiss. She could feel the other moms and nannies glaring at her. They already judged her for being a teenage mom, but now she was in the middle of the park making out with an older man.

"So, do you like ice cream?" Damon said walking over to Luckette before Jess even realized he wasn't kissing her anymore.

"We like Oreo milkshakes," the girl said looking between the two of them. "Did you guys have intercourse?" she asked getting raised eyebrows from Damon and a look of alarm from her mom.

"If you want that milkshake, I'd keep my mouth closed if I were you, kid," Damon said walking the little girl to his car.

"It's really nice of you to offer, but we can't," Jess said grabbing his arm.

"It's the least I can do," he smiled grabbing Jess's hand and picking the little girl up.

"She doesn't like to be carried," Jess warned.

"Really?" Damon asked the little girl sounding genuinely surprised.

"It's degrading," she shrugged.

"Well I do it out of love," he said opening the front seat door for Jess and the back one for Luckette. "Do you forgive me?"

"I guess," she said being passive like her mom. And just like her mom Damon knew she liked him. No matter how much she'd try to refute it.

Damon drove to Pipe's Pizza right on the edge of town. Pipe's Pizza was the best arcade full of nerdy kids he was sure Luckette would love. "So here's the plan," he said turning to look back at Luckette. "You are going to make five new friends in there, and I'm going to buy everyone an Oreo milkshake," he smiled.

"And if I don't," she said weighing out her options like a smart kid.

"Your mom won't get a milkshake," he smiled at her.

"But she didn't do anything wrong," Luckette said confused.

"Sometimes our actions hurt the people around us, and that's how the universe punishes us," Damon said getting looks of disbelief from both mother and daughter, but for different reasons.

"Like lying?" Luckette inquired.

"Yep," he said with a smile. "Do you think you can manage it?" he asked.

"I guess," she said getting out of the car first and jetting to Pipe's.

"What are you trying to do?" Jess demanded.

"I'm just trying to help you, yet again," he said running after Luckette.

* * *

"I think she might win," Damon said sitting with Jess at the both in the corner. He had on a pizza hat and he looked ridiculous Jess thought. "Vie's a good kid," he smiled.

"What did you just call my child?" Jess asked outraged.

"Vie, sort for Violet, like her eyes," he smiled.

"She let you call her Violet?" Jess asked in utter disbelief.

"Yeah," he smiled taking the hat off and sitting it on the table.

"She doesn't like her eyes, she thinks they're weird. I don't believe you," Jess said shaking her head.

"Maybe she just needed the right person to come along and show her what she was missing. You'd be surprised at how fast people can change their minds," he smiled at Jess.

"I'm not going to change my mind about you Mr. Salvatore," Jess sighed. "I'm not going to do that to her, it's not fair," she said leaning back and folding her arms.

"Have you ever seen her that happy playing with kids her own age," Damon pointed out.

"You're dangerous, and that's all I need to know," Jess yelled at him. Damon was sure no one else could hear them over the loud children's song playing and kids screaming.

"You're just assuming things," Damon said dismissing her actuation.

"Please just leave us alone," Jess said looking into his eyes.

"I will when you really mean that, and she agrees," he smiled.

"No you can't just play with my daughter like that. We both know you're not looking to build a long term relationship with me, and I'm sure you don't want to be a father to a five year old girl. She deserves a family Damon, a real one," Jess said fighting the tears forming in her eyes.

"Don't I get a chance to try?" he asked her.

"Damon," Jess started when Luckette appeared.

"Damon can we get some more tokens," she asked shaking her empty token cup then she looked at her mom. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, I just really want that milkshake," she smiled.

"Here have fun," Damon said giving the kids all the tokens he had.

"You're right they did have intercourse," they heard one of the kids say as they walked away.

Damon and Jess started laughing at the kids, but soon they were laughing at their situation. Damon was a player by definition, yet he was welling to be Mr. Mom for Jess. Jess was a hunter that never got to close to her prey, and now she could be falling in love with Damon Salvatore. "I'm sorry if I over stepped with Violet," Damon said taking Jess's hand.

"I know you're trying to help. I greatly appreciate it," Jess smiled.

* * *

_**~Thanks for reading~**_

_**The story is going to lapse back and forth in time like the show. There will be a ton of Bonnie goodness in the next few chapters so don't fret. I wanted to explore Jess's and Damon's relationship before I dove into the season four story line I'm pitching. I hope you enjoyed it, please review. **_


	3. Chapter 3

**_I do not own the vampire diaries. Please read and review. _**

* * *

**_Mystic Falls, VA 2012_**

Damon stood in Elena's kitchen with the whole gang. Bonnie wanted to tell everyone something, and there was no way in hell Damon was ever going to see the inside of the Bennett house if the young witch could help it. Everyone was looking at Bonnie who was stalling, and Damon knew it. "I'm growing old here Witch," Damon said playing with his ring.

"I really care about most…of you," she said causing Damon to roll his eyes.

"Wow that really hurt," Damon mumbled.

"Damon," Elena warned. "We care about you too Bons," Elena smiled at the witch. The newly made vampire was happy to have her friends around her, and even more happy that Klaus was gone and no one, but Tyler died.

"Speak for yourself"-

"Damon," everyone said together than laughed for a moment. It was weird laughing when you've just lost two people you really loved. And their loss filled the room when the laughter was gone.

"Why did you want us to meet here Bonnie?" Jeremy asked walking over to her and putting his hand strategically on the small of her back.

"Please don't hate me," she said with tears forming in her eyes. Damon didn't like that look.

"Why, what did you do?" Caroline asked going to comfort the witch next.

"I couldn't loss you guys," she cried onto Elena's shoulder.

Everyone shared looks with each other around the room. "What did you do witch?" Damon demanded.

"Damon calm down," Stefan warned.

"Don't tell me to calm down," Damon whispered to Stefan. The brothers shared a long stern look with one another before Bonnie composed herself once again.

"Klaus isn't dead," Bonnie said deciding to just spit out what she needed to say.

"Klaus is very dead. I saw Rick stake him myself," Damon said.

"I had to save you guys somehow," Bonnie said looking at Caroline. "I'm so sorry," she cried. "I really am," she said making everyone eye Caroline.

"It's okay," Caroline said hugging Bonnie.

"No it's not," Bonnie said pulling away from Caroline. "Tyler," she started but Caroline cut her off.

"Tyler's okay then right?" Caroline asked.

"Tyler traded places with Klaus. He's who Alaric staked."

"Wait what?" Caroline asked not able to comprehend what her best friend just told her. "You sacrificed Tyler for Klaus?" she yelled. This couldn't be possible. Bonnie knew exactly how much Caroline loved Tyler. She wouldn't have traded Tyler to save Klaus.

"I did it for all of you. If I hadn't you would have died and so would my mother. I just couldn't lose you," she said braking down.

"I don't believe you," Caroline said flying out the kitchen door at vampire speed. She couldn't be in the same room as the person that killed the love of her life. Even though Bonnie didn't actually kill Tyler what she did was no different.

"I'll go get her," Damon offered.

"I'll do it," Stefan said leaving before Damon had a chance to refute him.

"You did good witch," Damon said with a smile.

"Damon," Matt warned.

"We're all alive and that's what counts. Let's look at the glass as half full," Damon boasted.

"I should go," Bonnie said leaving the house now too.

"You're such an ass," Jeremy said when he walked pass Damon to get to his room.

"Jeremy," Elena said going to talk to him.

"I'll do it," Matt said eyeing Damon, before he went after Jeremy.

"Bye," Damon said going to leave.

"Damon, wait," Elena said walking up to him. "We should talk," she started.

"There's nothing to say," he grumbled.

"I"- she started but he was right. She said everything she possible could about her choice to be with Stefan. She just couldn't figure out why he was so insistent on pushing her away. "I want you in my life Damon, especially now," she smiled.

"I'll always be here," he said and disappeared.

* * *

Bonnie could hear the spirits everywhere screaming at her to undo what she did. She also knew there was a huge possibility that Easter would come back and try to reverse it. Bonnie had to block them out before it was too late and she gave in. "Need a ride Bennett?" she heard from beside her.

"I'm okay," she said continuing to walk aimlessly. Bonnie didn't know where she was going, but she knew she had to get there fast.

"You do know you don't live on that side of town, right?" the voice added.

"Will you shut up and just leave me alone," she yelled.

"If I didn't know better I'd say it was that time of the month," the annoying voice laughed.

Bonnie turned to acknowledge the asshole that was bothering her and of course it was Damon. "Please just leave me alone Damon," Bonnie demanded as she froze for a moment.

Bonnie was having a vision. Damon pulled over and got out. Bonnie started to go nimble as Damon grabbed her. Soon her jade irises swirled a smoky green and she just stared up purposelessly.

Bonnie sucked in a deep breath. "Bonnie what did you see?" Damon asked.

"We need to go to New Orleans," she demanded. "Now!"

* * *

**_Hey I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter. I didn't spend time on Elena choosing to transition or not because I'm 100% sure she's gonna be a vampire, and being Elena she's going to try and stick with her choice to be with Stefan. I'm gonna focus on Bonnie and her relationship with Caroline. I also want to explore the darker side of Bonnie and how she'd deal with Klaus and Tyler. Please review ^_^!_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**I do not own The Vampire Diaries. Please Review =}**_

Damon was driving the witch and her friends to the Big Easy. Damon made sure Elena and Caroline hung back to keep things safe. Whoever, Elena insisted Stefan tag alone with Bonnie and Matt. Being the man Stefan was he didn't object. The drive took what felt like a century, but finally they were at the place Bonnie needed to go. Outside waiting for them was Lucy Bennett.

"Lucy I"-

"I know, come in," she said holding the door open for everyone. Everyone convened in Lucy's living room. It wasn't huge but it was simple and elegant, just like her. Lucy walked into the room last and sat across from Bonnie in an armchair. "Here you go," Lucy said giving Bonnie an address. "She mostly hunts there."

"We drove all this way for a hunter?" Damon asked sounding outraged.

"She's not just a hunter. She can help us get rid of Klaus," Bonnie said. "For good."

"I thought we weren't going to do that?" Damon asked.

"It won't kill you idiot," Lucy said shaking her head. "I don't know how you do it cuz."

"Do you know anything about the hunter?" Stefan asked.

"Just that she's a very powerful witch. Katherine and I met her briefly when she used to live in Texas. Vamps here call her Lucky, 'cause if you live to tell about the Chinese symbol tattooed on her back. Well you're one lucky bastard," Lucy smiled

"So she's the real deal?" Matt probed.

"You bet your ass she is. And I'd be on my best behavior if I were you," Lucy added looking straight at Damon.

"Thank you," Bonnie said looking up at Lucy. "Thank you a lot."

"It wasn't me, it was the spirits." _Don't turn your back on them_, she whispered to her cousin telepathically.

_I'll try my hardest,_ Bonnie replied with a smile. Yet, she knew in her heart she was drifting away from the witch she used to be. Even now the old Bonnie felt like a strange dream.

* * *

Jess stumbled out of the club hand in hand with a tall stranger. The loud music could still be heard out in the parking lot. Jess was fully aware of the ambush about to take place. "I love this song," Jess said moving her hips against the vampire's she was leading to her car.

"Really?" he asked twirling her around. They were finally a few cars away from hers so she popped the trunk to revel her arsenal.

"Yep," she said humming along to the chorus of _Where Have You Been _by Rihanna.

"What else do you love?" the tall buff vampire asked.

"Killing evil creatures like you," Jess said staking him.

Jess had two blades and another stake in her boots. They'd have to do until she could get the real toys from her trunk. Just as she pulled the blades from her boots two vamps came towards her. She stabbed one in the stomach and the other in the junk. She stood and turned easily slashing both of their throats open. Jess used the handles on parallel cars to jump on the roof and head two cars over to hers. She was met with a punch to the face once she reached her car. Jess stumbled a little, yet didn't miss a beat as she went into her trunk and pulled out her double bladed sword. It easily sliced through her opponent. Soon it was just Jess and two very determent vampires. Jess went after the closer one with her sword only to get a few fingers as the sword flew out of her hand. She turned to see the other vamp kick her in the chest. Jess flew into a car across the lot.

Jess pulled her two blades out and prepared to get rid of them the hard way. The two vamps charged at her full speed, so she dropped into a split once they were a foot away. She drove the knives into their stomach then pulled herself to her feet. She quickly removed the blades all to plunge them into each of the vampires' hearts. She used the hold as leverage to flip onto the roof of her car and returned her blades to her boots. Jess was exhausted, but that just meant she did her job well. Jess hauled the bodies to a pile near the dumpster where she said a spell that will allow their souls to cross over to the other side. Then she dosed the body in gasoline then she torched them.

* * *

"I can't believe she took on that many vamps alone," Matt said looking at Bonnie. "You were right she can definitely get rid of Klaus," he smiled clanking his glass against hers in celebration.

"If you hadn't noticed she's a vampire hunter and we're vampires," Damon noted. They wouldn't be celebrating if they were him. Bonnie just made him drive all this way to get him killed.

"I'm sure you guys will be fine. I saw you in my vision and you two looked pretty okay to me," she said and that was the most she told anyone about the details of what she saw.

"What else did you see?" Damon asked hoping the witch was in a sharing mood. She had been acting differently since they left Mystic Falls.

"I don't want to mess it up," she said getting up from the table and heading to the bar.

"Don't push her on this. I'm sure Bonnie's proved that she can handle this," Stefan said.

"I just want to make sure Judgey's got this right, and we're not walking into a death trap brother," Damon said disappearing into the crowd.

"Your brother is something," Matt laughed at to Stefan.

"That's one way of putting it," Stefan mumbled.

* * *

_**Hello reader, I posted two new chapters because I'm really behind with this story. I'll probably post something tomorrow too. I hope you enjoyed reading please leave a review. Thank You =}**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_I do not own the vampire diaries. Please read and review. _**

* * *

Jess and Luckette sat in the living room on the floor. Jess was bleeding a lot from a self-inflicted stab wound to her side. Luckette was looking over the wound and trying to remember what herbs heal the fastest. Luckette had everything she had to make a lesion elixir. "What are you going to do with that?" Jess asked trying to understand her daughter's thought process.

"I'm going to take the stake out and put this on your wound, and you'll be healed," she said as if it was clearly logical.

"How would it heal the wound?" Jess asked hoping Luckette would find the fault in her plan on her own.

"It will close up your wound," she stated like a question.

"Will it heal inside out?" Jess asked.

"Oh if I put this on the outside and remove the stake you'll have internal bleeding," Luckette said not realizing that. If it took too long to heal her mother's punctured stomach the acid could burn her organs too. "You have to drink it," Luckette said tilting her mother's head back and pinching her nose. Luckette didn't have to be experienced to know that the elixir was going to taste horrible. Most potions tasted like sweaty feet.

Once Jess finished the elixir Luckette slowly removed the stake from her side. "That was good. You scared me for a moment, but you bounced back," Jess noted as she got up. Her side was almost healed and she was grateful Luckette did it all on her own. Well, mostly.

"So I can go hunting with you next week?" Luckette eagerly asked.

"Yep," Jess smiled at her daughter. "I'm going to go get started on dinner."

A few minutes after Jess disappear into the kitchen the doorbell rang. "David's here," Luckette said seeing the silhouette of a man. "Hi," she said opening the door then freezing when she noticed it wasn't David but two vampires, a witch, and a human.

"Who's at the door?" Jess asked from the kitchen. Jess listened to the unusual silence and panic surged through her. Jess grabbed the nearest weapons she could find and rushed to the door hoping Luckette was okay. "Leave now and I'll let you live," she warned them.

"Are you Lucky?" Bonnie asked causing Jess and Luckette to exchange a look.

"Who wants to know?" Jess asked looking at the small witch.

"We need your help just invite us in," Damon urged.

"Do you think she was born yesterday?" Luckette asked. Damon glared at the little girl, then he looked at Jess. Jess knew he thought it was inappropriate for her to allow Luckette talk to him like that. So she raised an eyebrow and shrugged in agreement with her daughter.

"Look, Lucky we really need your help," Bonnie said being gentle.

"Go to your room," Jess said to Luckette, not taking her eyes off her unexpected guess.

"I can take 'em," Luckette whispered.

"What did I say," Jess yelled glaring at her daughter.

Luckette looked at the group on the porch then back at her mother, "Are you serious?" Luckette asked.

Jess bended down to look into her daughters eyes, "Who's the mother and who's the child?"

"Sometimes, I really don't know," Luckette mumbled as she went to her room.

Jess let out a heavy sigh before turning her attention to the small group on the porch, "What do you want?"

"So you're Lucky?" Stefan asked.

"No she's Lucky and I don't think you want her help, nor will she give it to you," Jess said.

"So, you tattooed her name on your shoulder," Matt figured.

"I wouldn't tattoo my own name on my shoulder," Jess said with a laugh.

"Can you invite us in?" Damon said he was leaning against the railing trying to figure out why the girls seemed so familiar.

"No I'm sorry, but I don't trust vampires, it's just a rule of thumb-nothing personal," Jess spat at Damon. She turned and walked into the living room. "The human and the witch can come in," she called and Bonnie looked at Damon then at Stefan who signaled that she and Matt should go in.

"Thank you," Bonnie said as she and Matt took a seat on the couch. "Are you okay?" Bonnie asked noting the bloody stake on the coffee table and the blood on her shirt.

"Yeah I was giving Lucky a healing lesson on deep wounds and we didn't get a chance to clean up," Jess said removing the stake. "So what do you need, a Hurst for your friends on the porch?" Jess asked ready to get down to business.

"No we need your help killing originals," Matt said.

"Yeah, but we need a spell that will protect their line," Bonnie added.

"I think that's a dumb idea, especially for a Bennett witch of your caliber," Jess smiled at Bonnie. "I think you should just kill the original and move on with your life." Jess could feel all the sadness and loss radiating off of Bonnie and Matt. She didn't need anyone to tell her the vampires on the porch were the root of their sorrows.

"I know you might not understand, but they're our friends and we don't want to lose them," Bonnie said trying to get Jess to understand where she was coming from.

"What's your first name Bennett?" Jess asked.

"Bonnie," she replied.

"Well, Bonnie there's nothing you can say that will make me want to help them or help you help them," Jess said getting up to show them to the door.

"Look the spirits brought me all the way here from Virginia, to you. You have to help me," Bonnie urged hoping that would change her mind. "Please just point me in the right direction?"

"I'm sorry, I can't," Jess said walking to the door. Matt and Bonnie reluctantly got up.

"Look, I can tell you love your daughter and she'd do anything for you. I'm sure you were like that with your mom. I just got my mom back, and she's a vampire. I don't want to lose her again," Bonnie said making Jess's hand hesitate on the doorknob. "Please, you know the connection witches have through generations. Don't turn your back on that."

Jess opened the door and signal for them to get out. Matt was sure she wouldn't help them. Damon and Stefan watched as Bonnie and Matt came out of the house. "So what's the verdict?" Damon asked locking eyes with Jess. He knew her from somewhere, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"I don't help vampires," Jess said giving the brothers a stern look.

"Please?" Bonnie asked.

Jess reached for a business card on the table near the door. "Meet me here in two hours," Jess said giving the card to Bonnie.

"Thank you," Bonnie said looking down at the card and reading the name. "Thank you Jess," she smiled.

"Don't," she said and slammed the door close.


	6. Chapter 6

_**I don't own TVD this is not a Bamon story, just one about Damon and Bonnie in season four. **_

* * *

Damon and Stefan were standing outside the complex Jess sent them to. Bonnie and Matt were grabbing something to eat. Damon ceased this alone time to ask his brother the question that's been burning a hole in his mind. "Stefan, does Jess seem familiar to you?"

"Familiar, how so?" Stefan asked as he turned his stone face to his brother.

"Like we should know her," Damon shrugged.

"Don't ruin this," Stefan warned.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Damon asked not understanding were all the hostility his brother was oozing steamed from.

"I've noticed the way you were eye fucking Jess. The last thing we need is for you to get killed," Stefan cautioned his brother.

"You mean it's the last thing Elena needs," Damon corrected.

"Look you're the one insisting on leaving and just blocking her out," Stefan said, not understanding his brother's secrete need to get away.

"I want her to be happy and I don't make her happy," Damon shrugged.

"We both know that's bull," Stefan found himself laughing.

"You won, yet again, and we had a deal," Damon shrugged as Jess and Luckette walked over.

"What deal?" Luckette asked. She only heard the last bit of Damon's statement and didn't like it at all.

"I guess your mom didn't teach you about eavesdropping, or staying out of grown folks business," Damon muttered down at Lucky then smiled up at Jess.

"Where's Bonnie," Jess said putting her hand over Lucky's mouth before she got a chance to respond. Stefan couldn't help but smile at the sight. Something about Luckette and Jess did feel familiar to him, but he didn't know why.

"Bonnie and Matt made a McDonald's run," Stefan smiled. "I'm Stefan by the way and this is my brother Damon," Stefan said shaking Lucky's hand.

"I'm Luckette and that's Jess," Lucky said trying to be nice like her mother cautioned her before they left the house.

Jess's phone buzzed with a text message. "Um, it's getting cold, could you take Stefan and Damon up to the loft?" Jess asked Lucky.

"If you're sure," Lucky song.

"Now!" Jess said looking up from her phone.

"Fine," Lucky said walking to the door.

"I'm going to stay out here and make sure Matt and Bonnie are okay," Damon said to Stefan.

"I can do it," Stefan said. He looked between his brother and Jess.

"I'll be fine, and you have more patience then I do," Damon said. Stefan sighed cause he knew if Damon and Lucky were left alone they would try to kill each other.

"Fine," Stefan said following after Luckette.

After Jess's phone buzzed for the twentieth time in the three minutes they've been waiting Damon spoke up. "Are you sexting, or something?" he asked walking a little closer to her.

"Or something," she replied looking at him with her breath taking lilac eyes.

"How old are you?" he asked seeing a soft youthfulness in her he hadn't noticed before.

"Old enough," she said looking down at her phone when it buzzed again.

Damon grabbed it out of her hand and moved at vampire speed to the corner. "You and Ryan must be really serious," he smiled reading the ungodly text they were sending to each other.

"We should be, we're engaged," she said teleporting to his side and showing off her blinged-out engagement ring. She reclaimed her phone and tried to pretend Damon wasn't there.

"Is he her father?" Damon asked.

"Her father died in Iraq," Jess said on a soft sigh.

"I'm sorry," Damon said picking her chin up so she could see he really meant it. He wanted Jess to feel like she could help them, and part of him wanted to ease her sadness.

"Thanks," she half smiled looking into his eyes and getting trapped in them.

"What are friends for," Damon smiled.

"Don't get too attached. I don't help vampires and I don't make it a habit to spear the same vampire twice," she said making him laugh.

"You don't know how many times I've heard that," he said unable to control his laughter. "I'm not as bad as you think I am."

"You're a vampire, and try as you may not to kill everyone you pass on the street, a part of you will always want to. No matter how much you tune it out, you'll never stop hearing everyone's pulse," she said getting really close to him. "The yearning and drive to kill will never go away. You'll never be able to stop the need to fill yourself with the warmth of fresh blood," she whispered looking deep into his eyes. They were standing so close Damon could feel her pulse radiating through his body. He wanted to vamp out and sank his teeth into her long slender neck, but he knew that was what she wanted.

"I'm not a heartless killer," he said. "At least not today," he added.

"You've really hurt that girl, but she still sees something worth saving in you. I hope you don't prove her wrong," Jess sighed and turned to the door. Shortly after Bonnie and Matt rounded the corner with three bags stuffed with McDonald's delicacies.

"Hey," Bonnie greeted Jess.

"Hey," Jess said showing them in. "I have to grab someone just give me a second," Jess said disappearing down a hall.

Damon, Bonnie, and Matt looked around at the huge empty space. The only thing in the room was a circular bar in the center with a few barstools. The walls were painted a dark blue that sparkled a little in the light as if it had glitter in the paint. Soon, Jess was back with an average height man, he was a little husky, and Damon hoped that was her fiancé, because he had far more to offer Jess then that guy.

"You didn't tell me they were so yummy," the guy said smiling at Matt then at Damon. Bonnie laughed at the alarm in Matt's eyes. Matt had never been hit on by a guy before, and had nothing against homosexuals, but it made him uncomfortable.

"You're terrifying the little boy," Jess noted as she lead them to an elevator, of sorts. She lifted what looked like a sliver garage door, then a melt gate to revel the small steel compartment. Bonnie felt a little uneasy being in such a small space with so many people. Then the elevator stopped and Jess and the man said "Oh no."

"What do you mean oh no," Bonnie panicked.

"Stay calm," the man said as Jess climbed up to and through a panel in the roof of the elevator.

"Tool box," she asked hanging upside down form the whole. Damon lifted the open tool box for her and she picked out a few tools. He couldn't help but look up her shirt. Jess shot him a look and he knew she noticed what he was doing, but that didn't make him stop. "What does the grey wire connect with?" she asked the man as she hung from the ceiling again.

"It goes on the left of the sliver disc the blue wire goes to," he said rolling his eyes. "You should call a professional to fix this thing."

"Why would I do that when I have you?" Jess disappeared again, and after a moment the elevator was working. "There we go," Jess said coming back into the elevator and then opening the gates once more.

Jess walked them into what appeared to be a living room in a New York style flat. It reminded them of Alaric's apartment but it was bigger and more inviting. "Ryan sent you something," Luckette said from the couch.

"Okay," Jess said getting the box and putting it to the side.

"Let's get down to business," Luckette said.

"Everyone this is David, my cousin and weapon's specialist"-

"You can call me Delicious," David smiled at Damon.

"Please focus," Jess warned. "Were you able to get the weapons back?" Jess asked.

"No you told me to hurry home for your emergency," he laughed at her.

"Man, they had my favorite dagger well have to try tomorrow," Jess sighed.

"What favorite dagger? The Japanese steel one with the jade emblem?" Lucky asked.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Jess asked.

"Lucky guess," she smiled.

"Go to your room and finish your homework. After you're done you're more than welcome to come and help," Jess said.

"But"-

"Room," Jess said pointing to a door on the far left. Lucky did as she was told.

"As she was saying earlier, business," Damon said, he couldn't help but smile at the frustration on Jess's face.

"Well, sweetie the only way you'll be able to save them is to turn them human," David said.

"It's just her," Jess added.

"Well, I don't have any other ideas Jessica," he shrugged.

"How would she turn us human, is that even possible?" Stefan asked.

"It would be a spell like I did with Klaus the first time," Bonnie started. "I'd have to use a human and stop their heart again," she said remembering how she thought she killed Jeremy.

"This spell won't be like that, but pretty close. You don't have enough power to do it more than once," Jess shrugged.

"Yeah and it might kill you if you try," David added.

"So that's out," Matt said. "No one wants to lose you Bon."

"If it's the only way," Bonnie started.

"Then we'll find another way," Stefan said giving Bonnie a stern parenting look.

"Can't you guys help her?" Damon asked.

Jess and David exchanged looks. _You know you want to help the girl, _David said to his cousin knowing he had no problem helping the young Bennett witch.

_She's a Bennett girl with the spirits on her side. She doesn't need us, _Jess said trying not to give into the desire to help Bonnie. "Do you have anyone but the spirits that can help you?" Jess asked Bonnie.

"Just my cousin Lucy since my grams is gone," Bonnie said.

"Jessica," David said feeling his cousin's readiness to help Bonnie. _What do you think the council will say if you turn her down?_

"Okay Bonnie here's the thing. We're two different types of witches," Jess said getting looks from her guests.

"Is that possible?" Matt asked.

"Yeah there are different genus and species of everything imaginable," David shrugged.

"Bonnie you're line isn't considered pure," Jess started but was cut off by Damon.

"What is this Harry Potter, do you know what a Bennett witch can do?" he asked the pair.

"Not enough for her to save you, and live to tell the story," Jess spat.

"Down girl," David said smiling at Jess and Damon as they glared at one another.

"Why isn't my line pure?" Bonnie asked.

"Only God knows how long ago, fifteen families came together from fifteen countries each family was headed by powerful male witches. They were called the fifteenth circle which was originally fifteen separate ones. The families were being hunted and drained of their powers by a dark witch. Unknown to the circle the witch was a part of the group and their darkness started to poison the others because of the bond the families shared. Soon, it was discovered that Jacques du Motier and his apprentice Benjamin Bennett were extorting magic from witches in the circle, and they helped create modern dark magic," David informed the young Bennett witch.

"How does that make my line impure?" Bonnie asked.

"Since you can't really take magic away from a person his punishment was that no male in his lineage will ever control their powers, and your powers are limited because of it. David and I use magic freely, it's who we are not what we are," Jess said.

"Like she knows what that means," David said shaking his head at his cousin. "What she means to say is our magic isn't trapped in us, and once we use it, it's gone. We never run out of energy or exhaust ourselves, because the power is virtually infinite. Magic doesn't just come from the Earth, but ever organic thing in the universe can be used in a spell if the power is channeled right," David clarified.

Bonnie really wasn't paying attention to what was going on. The reason her Grams died was because the spell they used to open the tomb exhausted her. Now Jess and David were telling Bonnie her Grams didn't have to die. Bonnie was in a frozen state of shock that only Jess and David noticed.

"Then you can help us?" Damon asked.

"Yeah," Jess and David said together. Their undivided attention was on Bonnie and her silence.

"But you won't," Matt added.

"It's complicated," Jess said. She turned to David they both knew their parts in this story and they had to help Bonnie.

"She wasn't sent to my mcmansion," David shrugged.

"David," Jess started.

"Excuse us for a minute," David said pulling Jess into her bedroom. "Bonnie needs us both. Now get over this Damon thing, and get your shit together. Luckette doesn't remember him, and he doesn't remember her."

"What if he starts to?" Jess asked.

"You have Ryan and Lucky loves him. Nothing is going to change that," David said.

"Damon and I"-

"There is no Damon and you. You said it yourself he was in love with some vampire. They could be very happy now. Bonnie needs us," David said.

"Come on," Jess said going back into the living room. "Bonnie you and Matt can stay with David. He can give you a history lesson," Jess teased.

"At least I was paying attention in class," David mumbled making Matt and Bonnie snicker.

"I'll stay in Luckette's room and Stefan you take my room and Damon you can have the guess room."

"So you're going to help us?" Stefan asked.

"Unfortunately, it looks that way," Jess sighed.

"Jessica Sulez you will not embarrass me," David warned.

"Always getting you're panties in a bunch," she said going to Lucky's room.

* * *

_Jess's eyes burned through Damon as they hopelessly look at each other in the dim room. The TV supplied their only source of light, and Luckette was lying in a stack of pillow's Damon turned into a fort for her. "Stop looking at me like that," she playfully warned him. Damon had been eye-fucking her the whole night. Jess was flattered, but she wasn't going to give into him, especially not while Luckette was around. _

_"Come on," Damon said pulling Jess closer into his body. "We can just go to my room and she'll never know we were gone." _

_"I can't I should go home," Jess said sitting up on the couch. _

_"Seriously?" Damon asked with raised eyebrows. _

_"Seriously," Jess said grabbing her jacket. "Thanks for treating us," Jess smiled. _

_"Come on just stay the night. I promise I won't do anything," Damon said knowing it was a horrible lie. He needed to be with Jess again, and he knew she needed him. _

_"I really want to believe you, but I don't. It was just a onetime thing that's never going to happen again Mr. Salvatore," Jess said teasing him. Secretly, Damon loved the way she called him Mr. Salvatore. He couldn't help but pull her in close and kiss her gently. _

_"Please don't go," he begged against her lips. Damon was the hit-it-and-quit-it king, but Jess was different. She made him feel different. When he was with her he wanted more from life than sex, blood, and good whiskey. Hefelt like losing Katherine wasn't the worst thing that could happen. _

_"Here's the thing," Jess started as she pulled out of his arms. "Luckette has really bad nightmares and eventually she's going to crawl from under those pillows looking for me. So if we're in the middle of having sex"-_

_"I get it," Damon said advancing again. He didn't like how it felt to be teased by her warmth. Her heat could warm the room, and he was sure it did the other day when they had sex. "No intercourse with the little one around," he grumbled against her neck. _

_"No touching either," she warned. _

_"Now that's just cruel," he said pulling her on his leap and sitting back on the couch. _

_"I'm sorry Mr. Salvatore," she said pulling his head back by his hair, "But that's just the way it's gonna be." _

_Damon grabbed her up and went to his room at top speed. "You're not fighting fair," Damon said as he kissed down the side of her neck. _

_"Damon," she moaned as he reached to unbutton her jeans. _

_"That's Mr. Salvatore to you," he said placing a searing kiss on her lips. As much as Jess wanted to fight him, and the need building inside of her she couldn't. Damon found a way to break her barriers and there was no repairing them now. _

_"Yes Mr. Salvatore," she mumbled in his ear before he sunk his teeth into her neck. _

Damon woke with a jolt at his dream. There was no way in hell Jess would sleep with him, he was slowly becoming more aware of this. Nonetheless, Damon knew that wasn't just a dream. The witch had done something to him and he was going to get to the bottom of it. Damon got out of bed and was surprised to see the living room light on at four in the morning. At a table in the far corner of the room Jess seat looking through a stack of magazines.

"Wedding planning?" Damon asked as he picked up a picture of a huge puffy wedding dress.

"Yeah," Jess said looking into his eyes momentarily then going back to looking through her magazine.

"How long have you been here in New Orleans, you have a different accent then your cousin," Damon asked inviting himself to join her.

"I don't stay in any one place too long," she shrugged still looking down at her book. "We came here when my mom died a few years ago," she added.

"I'm sorry to hear that," he said taking her hand forcing her to look at him. He felt her heart rate spike for a second then it went back to normal when she looked away. That still wasn't good enough evidence that she knew good and damn well who he was.

"Where were you before here?" Damon asked her.

"You're really nosy," Jess grumbled.

"I just want to get to know you a little bit. After all I'm gonna have to trust you with my life and the lives of the people I care about," Damon shrugged.

"I'm gonna help Bonnie, not you," she said going back to her work.

"Why are you so… cut off to the idea of being friends?" Damon asked as nicely as he could muster up.

"Because, we're not meant to be friends, it's not what nature intended," she shrugged.

"I'd beg to differ," he said looking down at his magazine when she looked up at him. They sat quietly listing to the crisp pages turn in their magazines. Then Damon saw the perfect dress for her. He could almost see her in it. "Here," he said giving her the book to look at. Damon watched intently as the corners of her mouth pulled into a smile. Apart of him couldn't envision her being happy with anyone. She didn't give off the fairytale ending vibes Elena gave off.

"This is beautiful," she smiled up at him.

"I'm sure it will look even better on you," he said knowing it was the truth. The model wearing the long A-line dress didn't have the curves it required. The beaded corset didn't suit her, but it would look amazing on Jess.

"Thank you," she smiled.

"It was a pleasure," Damon smiled at her. "What are you thinking for the bridal party?" he asked moving his chair closer to hers.

"Ryan's favorite color is blue so I was thinking black and sapphire," she said closing her eyes and envisioning it. She could see the church in her mind's eye and she knew exactly how she wanted it to be. "He wants a small string orchestra so they'll be to the side of the pulpit," she said standing and magically projecting the image without realizing. Damon looked around and was surprised at how easily Jess did this. "I want to cover the chairs with black fabric and tie a sapphire ribbon on the end with blue, white, and purple orchids."

"What about you?" Damon asked wondering if he'd be able to see her in the dress.

"I'd wear the dress and a simple lace veil," she said creating it.

"And your hair," Damon asked looking at how beautiful she was.

"I guess curls pulled back," she said opening her eyes and seeing what she did.

"You look amazing. Ryan's a really lucky guy. I never really liked the name though," Damon smiled. He ran his hand down her cheek. He could feel the blood rushing there.

"I should get some sleep," she said as she backed away from him, but like a wild bear, running only makes Damon chase you.

"Jess thank you. I mean it," Damon smirked at her.

"Goodnight," Jess said going into the room.

* * *

**_Sorry if it's not clear that this isn't a Bamon fanfic it's just a story about Damon and Bonnie in season four. I hope you enjoyed it and please leave a review. _**


	7. Chapter 7

_**I don't own TVD this is not a Bamon story, just one about Damon and Bonnie in season four. **_

* * *

"Good morning brother," Damon said sitting beside Stefan.

"What do you want?" Stefan asked looking at the clock and seeing it was nine in the morning. He didn't intend on sleeping that long but Jess's bed felt like heaven after sleeping in the car.

"I missed you sleeping beauty," he said as he walked to the window and opened the curtains. Damon didn't know why but it was always fun picking on Saint Stefan.

"God just leave," Stefan ordered as he covered his eyes with his arm.

"We need to talk," Damon said taking his spot next to his brother. "I think I had sex with Jess."

"You idiot I told you to stay away from her," Stefan yelled.

"Not now. I slept with her a while ago-I think," he said.

"I don't think you're her type," Stefan chuckled then his chuckle turned into a cough when he noted the serious look on his brother's face.

"Well, it happened," Damon sneered.

"You're sick," Stefan said shaking his head. He knew Damon didn't care about much, and was into some really crazy things, but what he was planning with Jess was going to get him killed.

"I think I loved her," Damon laughed. "And the kid wasn't half bad."

"How do you know this if you don't remember?" Stefan asked as he through on his clothes.

"Emily and I,"-

"Say no more," Stefan said not needing to relive the past.

"It's kosher," Damon reassured his brother.

"I'm sure," Stefan frowned.

"Long story short, Jess erased my memory somehow, and it's starting to get pieced back together," Damon said.

"Is your theory," Stefan added causing Damon to glare at him.

"Theory, it's not a theory," Damon yelled with a look of repugnance on his face.

"You want to sleep with her so your mind invited this little game. You love little games, and girls that are OFF LIMITES. You don't want Jess, you want to chase Jess," Stefan said trying to bring his brother back to reality.

"I just want to know what happened, I'm not going to sleep with her. She's engaged," Damon said walking to the door.

"Let it go Damon," Stefan said to his brother's back. Jess being engage would only add to the fun for Damon. Stefan momentarily thought Damon going to New York could be the best thing for him. That way Stefan wouldn't have to babysit Damon when he's around Jess.

"Sure," Damon said knowing that was the last thing he was going to do.

**_Meanwhile in Mystic Falls, Virginia _**

Elena was handling the transition better then Caroline thought she would. However, Caroline knew today would be a big problem for Elena. She wanted to go back to school and finish out her senior year like everything was normal. No matter how many time Caroline told Elena to wait until the Salvatore brothers return, Elena insisted on going. "I don't know if it occurred to you, but I'm supposed to be in hiding. No one can know I'm here," Caroline told Elena as she got dressed for school.

"Jeremy is going to be there with me, and I'm full from the two blood packs I had earlier. I have two more just in case. Everything is going to be fine Care. There's no reason for you to shadow me to school," Elena said trying to reassure her friend. "If I'm going to get a second chance at life I want to live it, and not hide," she added.

"I just don't want you to loss control and hurt someone. You haven't been a vampire for two weeks and you want to surround yourself with that much fresh blood. I want you to be ready before you do something like this," Caroline cautioned Elena.

"I promise I'll call you if something goes wrong," Elena said as she walks to her kitchen.

"Lena!" Caroline yelled then noticed Jeremy sitting at the island in the kitchen. "Please," she said lowering her voice.

"I'm fine Care," Elena said grabbing her bag and heading out the door.

"I'll keep my eye on her," Jeremy smiled at Caroline, but that didn't keep her from worrying. Elena was in a very delicate place, and no matter how put together she seemed Caroline knew all too well, Elena was falling to pieces inside.

Elena wouldn't let herself fully mourn the loss of Alaric and her relationship with Damon. Caroline could since her friend was hurting more then she would let on, wither it was for Jeremy's sake or her own. Elena needed to mourn so she could heal. Caroline remembered how much she didn't want to let go of her father when he was dying, and how long it took for her to respect his wishes. She could only imagine the hell Elena was going through knowing someone else she loved was dead all to protect her.

* * *

Elena walked the halls of Mystic Fall's high and was reminded of how abnormal she was now. Everywhere she went she couldn't help but smell the sweet nectar of fresh human blood. She wondered how Caroline and the Salvatores managed to do this every day with such ease. "Are you okay Elena?" Jeremy asked when he noticed the distress on his sister's face.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said smiling at him. "Meet you at lunch," she said then turned to go to class.

"Call me if you need me," he yelled at his sister.

Elena merely turned and smiled at Jeremy as she headed to class. On her way Elena bumped into Rebekah who looked generally surprised to see her. "I see you're alive and well," she mumbled. "Pity really, now I have to find another way to kill you," Rebekah frowned.

Elena could never figure why someone so beautiful was so bitter. There was the whole her mother trying to kill her and her siblings thing, but still Rebekah was mighty bitter. "I'm not afraid of you. And since Klaus is died I'm sure you'll get tired of staying here all alone, where you're not wanted," Elena smiled at her.

"I wouldn't hold my breath if I were you. Revenge can be a very fulfilling career," Rebekah said knocking her shoulder into Elena's and walking passed her when the warning bill rang.

Elena couldn't control the fury burning in the pit of her stomach as she charged at Rebekah vampire speed. She managed to knock her to the floor and pull a few strains out from the back of her head.

Rebekah screeched loudly, but she wasn't going to let Elena get away with that. Then she slowly realized Elena was now a vampire. Before the girls realized it people were trying to tear them off of one another. "Elena," Jeremy called.

"Jer," she said accidently elbowing Charlie Jacobs in the nose. "I'm sorry," she said taking to see if he was okay. Then the smell of his blood seeped into her nose. Elena swallowed hard and tried not to breath, but the smell was so enticing she couldn't resist.

Rebekah was the first to notice the change in Elena's demeanor, so she charged at her before she vamped out and attacked Charlie. Elena's focus was back and she knew what Rebekah had done, but didn't understand way. Soon the girls were being hauled off to the principal's office and there was nothing they could do to get out of it.

"Why did you help me?" Elena asked as they waited to be called to speak with the principal.

"Because you sinking your teeth in to the boy's neck would give all vampires in Mystic Falls away, and after what Alaric did with the council it's the last thing we need now," Rebekah said not looking at Elena.

"I'm sorry about pulling out your hair," Elena said turning to look out the window in front of her like Rebekah was doing.

"I've been in worst fights," Rebekah said as the principal opened the door and ordered them in.

"You didn't make it to your first classes before you made a mockery out of this school. And I expect so much more out of you Ms. Gilbert," he said looking at Elena.

"Mr. Johnson you really should just give us a warning and send us off to class," Rebekah said compelling the bolding man before them.

"Have a good day girls you can go back to class now," he said returning to the mountain of paperwork on his desk.

"Thanks for helping me again," Elena smiled.

"Stop thanking me. It's doesn't change the fact that I'm going to make you pay for killing Nikki. All of you are going to pay," Rebekah warned her.

Elena watched as Rebekah disappeared down the hall and around the corner. Caroline was right. Elena wasn't ready for this. "Speak of the devil," Elena said as she received a call from Caroline.

"Jeremy called me, I'm on my way to come get you," Caroline said driving full speed to the school. She didn't care who saw her. She had to get to Elena.

"Care I'm okay," she said not wanting to be doted on like an injured child. "I'll meet you by the tombs," Elena said and abruptly hung up on Caroline. She then sent a text to Jeremy telling him she was leaving and she'd met him at home later on.

**_Back in New Orleans, Louisiana _**

Jess finally came back from getting Luckette from school. David had been telling them the basic ins and outs of healing and protection spells and potions anyone could do. "Always carry barely and sage," Luckette said coming over and sitting on David's leap. "They add strength and focus."

"You sure do know some helpful tips," Bonnie smiled at the small girl.

"I guess," she smiled. "Does your mom help you with spells?" Luckette asked looking at Bonnie.

"She's good for advice," Bonnie said and everyone noted the sadness in her response.

"Lucky go start your homework and get ready for dance class," Jess ordered.

"Why does it matter if I do it now, if we're going to Mystic Falls tonight?" Luckette asked.

"Because I said go," Jess smiled.

"I never get to do anything fun," she groaned.

"If only we can keep it that way," Jess smiled at her daughter before Lucky stomped to her room. "I'm sorry about that she didn't know," Jess said to Bonnie.

"It's okay. I'm over it," she lied.

"Go get Marvin for her before the kids get here," David said sending Jess away.

"I don't think she's ready for him. He can be rather…" Jess couldn't find the right words to describe him.

"One, who's Marvin, and two what kids?" Damon asked.

"Marvin is a manipulative asshole, so you'll probably be best friends, and we teach dance class on the side and it's hard to find replacements on such short notice," Jess said smiling at Damon on her way to her room.

"She's not this bitter. She and Mr. Perfect aren't getting hot and heavy until after their wedding," David whispered.

"I heard that you shrew," Jess said standing behind them. "Can one of you help me?" she asked going to her room.

"I'll go," Damon said following behind her. "Where do you want me," Damon said standing too close behind her.

"There's a book lying down on the shelf in the closet could you reach it for me," she asked moving farther away from him.

"Sure," he smiled and gave her a wink.

"Thank you," she said as he handed her the book. Damon held on to it for a moment and looked into Jess's eyes. He could hear the hum of her heart and feel the delicious heat radiating off of her.

"I don't know if I'd be able to keep my hands off of you if I were Ryan," he teased.

"If you want to keep your hands, I'd find a way," Jess smiled as she yanked the book from his hands. She turned on her heels and left Damon smiling to himself in her bedroom. _She was going to be fun to break,_ he thought to himself.

"Here you go Bonnie," Jess said handing her the book. Bonnie looked the book over and it had to be centuries old. It was a leather bound note book with a belt.

"Before you open it, just know Marvin is very persuasive and he can make a slug eat salt," David warned.

"Don't ask him for help on any spells. Just ask for facts about the past-strictly the past," Jess added.

"How do you ask a book questions?" Matt asked.

"They're witches, it's obviously enchanted dingdong," Damon said shaking his head at Matt.

"You're giving me and enchanted book?" Bonnie asked.

"It belonged to your ancestor Benjamin," Jess said.

"You have every right to do with it what you will," David added.

"Remember this book was created with dark magic and it feeds on dark energy, so he'll try to corrupt you," Jess said.

"Do you think it's safe to give it to her then?" Damon asked. He was the only one that questioned Bonnie's ability to stay good and resist the evil in it. Jess thought he was right to worry, but this was Bonnie's battle alone to face.

"It's her choice," Jess smiled at Bonnie.

The young witch looked down at the book and she could since the evil lurking through the pages. Bonnie knew she was in a vulnerable place right now, and shouldn't take this book. Still, that didn't stop the pull she felt form it. Bonnie could feel the power in it and it was the most amazing thing she's ever felt. "I can handle it," Bonnie found herself saying.

"Good," Jess smiled. "I guess we'll see you guys in Mystic Falls," Jess said.

"I think someone should stay with you guys and make sure you get there okay," Matt purposed.

"I volunteer," Damon beamed.

"We'll be okay," Jess insisted.

"I wouldn't mind," David smiled at Damon.

"So it's settled. I'll stay here with you guys and we'll meet you back home," Damon said to his companions.

"I don't think New Orleans can handle you unaccompanied," Stefan mused at his brother.

"I'm sure David and Jess will keep me on a tight enough leash," Damon said looking at the pair.

"Anytime," David said making a purring noise.

"I think Stefan's right, maybe Matt should stay," Jess suggested.

"It's the kids senior year of high school I'm sure he used all his sick days, and Stefan and Bonnie are in the same boat," Damon smiled. "I'm your only choice."

"Fine," Jess said throwing on a fake smile. She gave David a look and he just smiled mischievously at her.

"I'm gonna walk you guys out. Go make sure your child's doing her homework," David warned Jess. David led the gang to the door because Bonnie insisted on taking the stairs after the last elevator complication.

"Jess, can we talk for a minute?" Damon asked before she reached Luckette's room.

"What do you want Damon?" Jess asked walking across the room to where Damon was standing.

"Call me Mr. Salvatore," he smiled down at her.

"Why would I do that?" she asked, with a joyous laugh.

"I just think it's appropriate for youngsters to respect their elders," he informed her.

"Look Damon if you have something to say to me just say it," Jess ordered.

"Have you ever seen someone and know that you know them, but you don't know from where, or when?" Damon asked studying Jess to decipher her guarded mannerisms.

"You're point?" she asked.

"Have you ever felt that way about anyone before?" he smiled at her.

"If I were you Damon, I'd be happy, because I meant it when I said I don't spare the same vampire twice," she warned.

"We weren't talking about me just a feeling I'm sure everyone gets." Damon looked into Jess's scolding eyes. He didn't like the nothingness he was seeing in their depths. He knew what happened between he and Jess was real. The dream wasn't some figment of his imagination. Damon knew what he was about to do could more then get him killed, but he needed to see for himself. Damon forcefully pulled Jess's head into a titling position and planted a searing kiss on her lips. Jess stood frozen as the oh-so-familiar sensation of tasting Damon rushed through her system.

"Mom?" she heard Lucky say from behind her.

"What is your problem?" Jess asked slapping Damon across his face.

"Jess," Damon started then he looked at Luckette and saw that she wasn't angry or surprised. She seemed confused if anything. "Are you okay Vie," he asked.

"Yeah," Lucky answered and turned and walked back into her room.

"Don't call her that," Jess warned. "And keep your cold dead lips away from me," she added.

"Only if you say pretty please," he teased playing in her hair.

Jess sent a gust of wind to slap Damon across the face because obviously the first time wasn't enough. "Don't touch me Salvatore," she warned then headed to her daughter's room.


	8. Chapter 8

_**I don't own TVD this is not a Bamon story, just one about Damon and Bonnie in season four. **_

* * *

**_Mystic Falls, VA _**

Caroline paced back and forth waiting for Elena. She heard a rustling in the bushes and was sure it had to be a raccoon. She sighed and paced some more. "I know I should've made that girl stay home," Caroline groaned to herself. "Elena where are you?" she asked looking around.

"Caroline," Tyler said appearing before her. Caroline's heart fluttered with joy when she saw his face. She ran into his arms. "I've missed you so much. You're not supposed to be here," Tyler said as he held Caroline.

"Care," Elena screamed as she rushed Tyler. "Leave her alone," Elena growled as she pinned tyler down.

"Elena?" Tyler breathed stunned at her strength.

"Elena!" Caroline cried.

"It's Klaus," Elena reminded Caroline. Caroline felt like she was being jarred awake from a nightmare. She didn't like feeling the emptiness she felt. She looked down at Tyler and saw that he wasn't himself. She couldn't believe he was actually gone. Tyler was never coming back and Bonnie took him away.

"Elena let's go," Caroline yelled Elena fault the powerful urge to kill and got off of Klaus-Tyler.

"Stay away," Elena warned.

* * *

Caroline and Elena set in her room drinking from Alaric's private stock of whiskey. Caroline wanted to see her mom, she wanted to go to school, and be normal, but the council wasn't going to let that happen. It had been far too long since Caroline talked to her mother and she felt alone. Elena was here but Elena was going through something, and well she wasn't Elena yet. "Have you heard from Jeremy, it's getting late," Caroline said realizing it was almost nine o'clock.

"No I haven't," Elena said mixing some O negative in her bourbon. "He'll be here soon," Elena said turning on the tv. "My favorite episode of Jersey shore's on," she smiled. Caroline knew the girl was drunk, on blood or whiskey Caroline didn't know. As Elena flipped through the channels something about Caroline's mom caught the girls' attention.

"Elena turn it up," Caroline said staring in all at the tv.

"_We are here live outside of city hall were the now former mayor and sheriff are being held without bond. It is a sad day in Mystic Falls as we find out corruption charges are being brought up again Mayor Lockwood and Sheriff Forbes. The details of the charges are being withheld and we now know it involves a few families in the area The Salvatores, and Mikaelsons will be brought in for questioning, and Jeremy Gilbert has been brought in and questioned by private agents. We're are going to join in on a live press conference from acting Mayor Joseph Thomas Wilson." The reporter said as the screen split and showed another reporter live in town hall. _

"Isn't that Bonnie's dad?" Caroline asked Elena.

"Yeah, why did she say they have Jeremy?" Elena said as they heard Mayor Wilson quiet the press.

_"Good evening citizens of Mystic Falls. I'm sorry that we have failed you. We've allowed corruption to run ramped in your streets and I apologize that this was not noted sooner. I have no doubt in my mind that together we can fix this and make Mystic Falls safe yet again. I refuse to give our fair city to evil, and to all those who have wrong the citizens of Mystic Falls, know that I'm coming for you," he said looking straight into the camera. _

The girls gave each other a fearful glanced and watched as Bonnie's father left the conference room not answering the reporters. "Elena we have to get out of here," Caroline said grabbing the keys to Bonnie's car.

"I have to get Jeremy first. We can't leave him," Elena pleaded. Caroline knew Jeremy was a big part of Elena choosing to be a vampire. They were al each other had left in the world. That was the way Caroline felt with Tyler, and it hurt so much now that, that feeling of completeness when he was around was completely gone.

"We won't go far we just have to get out of town. I promise nothing will happen to Jeremy," Caroline said getting her distort friend and putting her in the tiny blue Prius.

* * *

**_New Orleans, Louisiana_**

"Call me when you get to them," Damon yelled at Stefan. Everything that could go wrong was. Bonnie's dad was leading the Founders Council and he was determined to kill Klaus and every other vampire in Mystic Falls, including him. "Jess can we speed this up a bit?" Damon yelled as he walked to Jess's bedroom.

"No one's gonna die," Jess yelled unaware of his presence. She had just got out of the shower and was putting on lotion. Jess let out a sigh. "Please unglue your eyes from my ass and get out," she ordered not turning once.

"And if I don't?" Damon smiled leaning against her door post. Damon felt the most god awful sensation in his pants. It was like a burning itch.

"I bet if you weren't a vampire you'd feel like this a lot," she snorted as she eased into her jeans.

"Jealous?" he asked trying to fight the growing pain.

"You'd like that wouldn't you?" she asked turning to him and putting on a camisole.

"I might," he said through greeted teeth. Damon was the same old guy how'd try and be an ass through any and every situation he got himself into.

"Come on," Jess said stopping her spell and gave Damon the suitcase by the door.

"What am I your servant now?" Damon asked boxing her against the front door way of the house they followed her to.

"And if you're a good little servant boy mistress will give you a treat," Jess said reaching for the doorknob, but Damon stopped her from opening it.

"And what might my reward be mistress?" he asked looking meaningfully into her eyes. He loved how her dark blue shirt made her eye color look bolder and more vibrant.

"I'll make your death as fast and painless as possible," she said making Damon gulp. He couldn't figure Jess out. Every time he had her on the ropes, she got back up stronger than she was before. Maybe Stefan was right and he was reading too much into this.

"Why is it that you used every opportunity you get to remind me you can kill me?" Damon asked allowing her to open the door.

When she reached the steps of the porch she turned to him. "What do you think an elephant does when it grazes next to a cheetah on the savannah?" she asked him, "have idol talks about global warming and politics?"

"I'm not going to hurt you," Damon yelled at her.

"I'll make sure of it," Jess promised as she walked to David's car.

Damon gave David Jess's bag, and they glared at each other as she opened the back door and slammed it. "She likes you, don't worry about her empty threats," David whispered to Damon. That made Damon smile as he got into the passenger seat.


	9. Chapter 9

_**I don't own TVD this is not a Bamon story, just one about Damon and Bonnie in season four.**_

**_Mystic Falls, VA_**

"Rebekah we have to leave here. I'm sure the Salvatores and their friends have beaten us to the punch," Elijah informed his dear sister. Niklaus' death was hard for the three remaining Originals. Kol and Rebekah seem hell-bent on making Elena and her friends pay. After Rebekah's stunt on the bridge all Elijah wanted to do was get her out of town.

"I'm not leaving until Elena is really dead," Rebekah promised. She wanted them all to feel the pain she felt, and she wanted Elena gone from the face of the earth for all eternity. Now that she was a vampire there would be no more doppelgängers so she'd never have to see that face again as long as she lived.

"Rebekah I know you're hurt, but I'm sure Niklaus is somewhere upset about the untimely death of his precious doppelgänger," Elijah said. When he saw a smile tug on Rebekah's face, "He'd probably dagger you again," he added making her laugh.

"I probably would," Klaus said coming into the room in Tyler's body.

"What do you want Lockwood?" Rebekah asked.

"It's me Klaus," he said going to the drink table and pouring a glass of brandy.

_His mannerisms were that of Klaus but how did he get into Tyler's body?_ Elijah wonder as he watched whoever it was closely. "Elijah's right Bekah I really don't like vampire Elena. You killed the only doppelgänger on the eastern seaboard. And if our very lives weren't in jeopardy I'd kill you, but we have to leave now!" Nicklaus said sitting his glass on the table and turning to his siblings. Rebekah and Elijah just looked one another over.

**_Fort Mills, SC_**

Jess and David pulled into a lite lot five miles down a makeshift dirt road. Luckett was passed out on Jess's lap and Damon knew something bad was going to happen. "Why are we here?" Damon asked.

"We need more weapons and we need them fast," David said turning the engine off then looking to Jess. "Don't hurt him," David ordered.

"Paisley is my best friend what are you talking about?" Jess asked as she got out and walked over to David's window. "Two whistles for back up," she said taking a sliver whistle from David.

"Okay," David said looking uneasy.

"I'm coming with you," Damon said getting out of the car.

"I'm fine," Jess smiled at him.

"So," he said standing beside her.

"So I don't need back up," she insisted.

"One of you better go. The more time we waste here the longer it will take to help Bonnie and get to Jeremy," David yelled at them. He knew Jess was afraid to be around Damon because apart of her never stopped loving him. David knew that his cousin didn't want to love a vampire, but she did and they were happy once upon a time.

"After you," Damon said stepping aside so Jess could walk past him. Jess mumbled something unladylike under her breath as she walked pass Damon to the rundown warehouse.

"Oh Paisley," Jess sung as she banged on the melt garage door.

"What kind of name is Paisley," Damon chuckled to himself.

"The kind you get when your dad is filthy rich and you're mom's a former beauty queen," Jess mumbled. "Pais, you know I don't like to wait," Jess sung again.

The door rolled up slowly and before them stood a tall lean man. Damon guessed he was about Jess's age, mid-twenties. He had messy straight blond hair and tattoos on his arm, neck, and chest. He wore a white V-neck tee and straight leg jeans. "I just got the floor redone so please kill him outside," Paisley said making Jess laugh.

"I promised Davy you both will make it through the night," Jess said going into the garage.

Damon tried but was blocked from entering. "Hey," he said making Paisley and Jess turn to look at him.

"Oh yeah, come in," Paisley said flipping a switch to close the door.

"Do you have any wooden bullets?" Jess asked as she played with an old looking hunting rifle. The inside of the warehouse looked like a NRA convention. There were guns on display in cases and an assortment of weapons hanging on the walls. In the middle of the room was a little couch a plasma tv and a mini fridge. Damon looked up and guessed that this was an old factory. Then he noticed a shadow above them on the balcony.

"You know that gun is not for sell, how many bullets do you need?" he asked as he took the gun from her.

"Your grandfather has been dead for ten years. Getting rid of that gun will help you heal," Jess said in a kind caring voice that made the statement even more sarcastic then it already was.

"Tell me what you need so you can _get out of here_," Paisley said exchanging a look with Jess. "I don't feel like taking your crap so buy something or _get out."_ Before, Jess or Damon could react Paisley went flying pass them. Jess pointed the rifle at Damon and shot twice over his shoulder. She hit a vampire in the gut and right between the eyes.

"Remind me to thank you for that later," Damon said as he killed two more vamps by ripping out their hearts. Damon saw one coming for Jess but he couldn't get to her. "Jess," he yelled.

Jess flew into the display case behind her making the glass shatter. The vamp came at her full speed and she quickly picked up a samurai sword and cut his head clean off. Jess was covered in his blood. Damon took care of the last two vampires while Jess helped Paisley who was still unconscious. "You have really great friends," Damon said as he walked over to Jess and Paisley. "He could've warned us before we came in," Damon grumbled.

"No use crying over spoiled milk," Jess said as Paisley started to wake. "Hey wolf boy," Jess said easing him up. "What was that about?"

"Someone you knew set me up, they said if I didn't let these vamps in they'd send evidence proving I was involved with Lynn's death," Paisley said.

"Did he have a name?" Damon asked.

"I don't know if it was a he. The vamps Kay sent never mentioned a sex," Paisley said. Jess's eyes opened when she put a connection to the name. It had to be Katherine, Klaus wouldn't have been so carless, but what did she want after all this time?

"Who's Kay?" Damon asked looking to Jess.

"She helped me with something a while back and I owe her," Jess said to Damon. If only he knew the truth.

"I feel like there's more to that story," Damon mumbled.

"Will you help me get him to the couch?" Jess asked. Damon left Paisley. Jess went in her boot and pulled out a vile. She put the oil like substance on her finger and covered Paisley's scars. "If Kay comes back tell her the vampires never showed, and I took what I need and left. If there's any trouble call and I'll be back," Jess said to Paisley.

"Stop getting me involved in your crazy vampire shit," Paisley ordered.

"Sure," Jess said grabbing a few guns, bows, and the sword she used to cut the head off the vampire. Damon got the wooden bullets some sliver ones and two stakes.

"Why are you covered in blood?" David asked when they returned to the car. Jess just seat coyly in her seat silent for the rest of their trip to mystic falls.

* * *

**_Mystic Falls, VA_**

"Wow what a town," David chuckled as they drove down Main Street.

"Mystic Falls is the happiest place on Earth," Damon said as they drove to the boarding house. Damon didn't know how they were going to get dopey, Jess wanted to take care of it. Everyone but Stefan went to Abby's just to get out of town. It took a while to convince Elena to let Jess and David get Jeremy, but somehow Stefan convinced her to stay away.

Stefan was waiting on the porch of the boarding house. The front door was boarded up and there was caution tape everywhere. He paced back and forth waiting for his brother to arrive and hoping the counsel was bothering someone else. "What the hell is this," Damon asked as he got out of the truck.

"The notice says our house has been seized by the city," Stefan informed his brother.

"They can't do this," Damon said going to rip the plywood off the door.

"Don't touch that," David told Damon as he slapped his hands in a scolding gesture.

"What is with your family and hitting?" Damon asked looking between David and Jess.

"That's Cyprus," Luckey said giving him a blank stare.

"So," Damon said narrowing his eyes at her.

"Why don't you just throw vervain in your face?" she asked poking out her eyes at him.

"Can you dumb it down for us?" Stefan asked David.

"That's Saharan Cyprus and it packs a punch if you cut yourself with it, and this was laced in vervain," David informed them as he inspected the wood.

"It was nicely coating too. You can tell it soaked all the way through by the coloring almost as if they were watering it ever day with vervain," Jess added looking over the boards.

"It's nice that the wood meant to kill us fascinates you," Damon said with a sarcastic smirk. "Can you just get us inside so we can save baby Gilbert?" Damon asked.

"Please," Stefan added for him.

Jess turned and put her palm up towards the door. Damon watched her closely as her eyes narrowed and then the door blew up. "That wasn't exactly what I was hoping for," Damon said looking down at the pieces of wood and glass that were once his front door.

"In is in," Jess said sitting her bookbag on the table and taking out some papers. "I did you get the papers from Elena?" Jess asked Stefan.

"Yes I did, and she says thank you for helping Jeremy and Bonnie," Stefan smiled at her.

For a moment they held each other's gaze and being his observant self-Damon noticed the look they shared. His teeth clenched together at the sickeningly sweet sight. "Okay lovebirds enough gazing and more saving," Damon said taking the papers from Stefan and giving them to Jess.

"Is that Elena's report card?" Damon asked.

"Yeah, I need something with a real signature from her parents and Jenna. I need to make sure this will hold up in court if it comes to that, but I'm sure it won't," Jess said taking out a huge magnifying glass with its own stand.

"Do you us that thing to make model airplanes?" Damon joked.

"No, just scaled down hovercraft," Jess said in a monotone voice, which got a chuckle from Stefan.

"And there we are. Now all we need is to figure out what they did with Jeremy. My guess is a group home or a foster care," Jess said as Damon looked over the documents.

"Jeremy is at the police station. He's been under arrest for thirty-six hours now," Stefan said.

"This is going to be easy," Jess beamed.

"How'd you learn to make a well and forge documents like that?" Damon asked as Jess took the papers.

"Not now," David said looking over at Luckey who was sitting in an armchair on the other side of the room.

"What are you going to do with her while we get the kid?" Damon asked Jess.

"I'm going to go with Stefan to Bonnie's mom's house with Luckey," David answered.

"I can handle this on my own you being there could make it worst," Jess told Damon.

"She's right I think we should get out of town fast," Stefan said smiling at Jess. He couldn't help but like the jealous twitch in his brother's face.

"I'm not going to leave our only hope against Klaus, and the council alone with baby Gilbert to protect her. Are you serious Stefan?" Damon asked.

"You don't know how to let other people control a situation you're just going to make it worst?" Stefan yelled.

"How can the situation get any worst brother, tell me that?" Damon challenged.

"She doesn't need you hovering over her all the time," he said.

"Well she needs someone to watch out for her," Damon insisted.

"I'm sure she's well equipped to make her own decisions," Stefan yelled.

"Well we tried that once and look at how it turned out," Damon yelled and glared at his brother. Stefan hated that even though they weren't fighting about Elena, they were fighting about Elena. Everything between he and his brother was a fight over what was best for her. Stefan felt the guilt of letting her drown settle in again. The fact that Elena's death could have been prevented and merciful ate Stefan up inside ever second of everyday. Damon noticed the guilt in his brother's eyes and felt a twinge of remorse creeping over him.

"Come on Damon we should get Jeremy," Jess said turning and going to the door. Damon followed giving his brother a final glance before he left the house.

* * *

Jess let Damon drive knowing that he needed to feel in control, it would also get rid of the blunt of his aggression. Damon's narrowed eyes stayed focused on the road and his mind was everywhere all at once. He couldn't stop worrying about Elena and the rest of the gang at Abby's. Despite himself Damon was also worried about baby Gilbert and the trouble waiting for them at the courthouse. Everything seemed to go from bad to worst which was pretty normal for the Mystic Falls gang.

"Damon could you ease up on the gas just a tiny bit, some of us aren't as good at self-healing as others," Jess said from the passenger seat. Damon wanted to say he forgot she was there. Anyone would have been able too. Jess sat quietly, never moving a muscle until she spoke. However, Damon was hyperaware of her presence and the steady hum of her heartbeat slowly was nursing him back to sanity.

"I'm sorry," he said not daring to look at her. Damon could feel her heat threating to devourer him whole. Damon turned the air conditioning on hoping it would detour her heat away, but it didn't seem to matter. If Jess was going to play dumb with him, he wasn't going to make a fool of himself. He already poured his heart out to one girl too many, all to get shout down for Saint Stefan. If only Elena got a glimpse of how he was eye fucking Jess a few minutes ago, Damon was sure she'd be crushed, and that would make him kill Stefan.

"Are you okay?" Jess said unable to keep her mouth closed anymore. Jess knew an erotic vampire when she seen one and she knew from experience that was who Damon _wanted_ to be.

"I'm fine," Damon grunted.

"Stefan jus"-

"I don't need you to explain my brother to me. I've spent my whole life with the ass and still, people keep trying to defend him and explain him to me. I know who the asshole is and I don't need to be told how pure his intentions are," Damon yelled at Jess.

"Fine, but he is your brother, and family should be put above all. If you see that I'm sure whatever problem you two have can be resolved quickly," Jess smiled when Damon tore his eyes from the road to finally look at her.

"What are you insinuating?" Damon asked.

"Is this girl really worth your brother, especially after you just watched your best friend die twice," Jess said turning on the radio and ironically _Someone That I Used To Know _by Gotye was playing. She smirked to herself sure that his car agreed with her.

"If you spent your whole life in your little brother's shadow then I'm sure you'd be on my side," Damon challenged.

"Don't try to get in a pissing competition with me you don't seem like a graceful loser," she teased him.

"I'm sure my life is much worst then yours," Damon chuckled.

"If you're certain," she replied with a passive witch answer. The group really didn't need another one of them.

"You're the one that doesn't like to talk about your past," Damon said with a groan.

"And you're right, because yesterday's history, tomorrow's a mystery, and today is a gift that's why it's called the present," she beamed.

"What is that so old Chinese proverb?" Damon asked looking over at her with a confused expression taking his face.

"No it's the motto YOLO," she repeated with Drake who was now on the radio with a laugh.

"Well my life is a little extended," he reminded her. They pulled into a parking space right in front of the courthouse's main entrance.

"Which is why you shouldn't frown so much," she laughed at him. "You're young looking, fairly attractive, and you have money to blow… Why do you need a happily ever after? Don't go searching for the right one, or try to make the wrong person fit the mold," Jess said going into the courthouse and leaving Damon looking after her. The witch that hated everything about him, just gave him some sound advice, he thought momentarily before he followed her in.

"Hi, I have papers of transferred guardianship for Elena and Jeremy Gilbert," Jess said to the young desk clerk who was eyeing Damon.

"Oh, are you their new parent?" the girl asked Damon.

"Yes, I'm their uncle and she's my wife," Damon said wrapping his arm around Jess's waist and pulling her near. "Is there any way we can get Jeremy out of police custody?" Damon asked with a naughty smile.

The girl giggled at the X-rated look Damon was giving her, and the look on Jess face she took for jealousy. "Yes, since he's a minor you guys can have your lawyer come get him right away. I just need the judge to sign off on this it might take a while," the girl said taking the wells from Jess.

"We really want to get the kids settled in their new lives in Maine so it would be really great if you could take these papers to the judge now and have them signed," Damon said compelling the poor girl. Jess smiled to herself for a moment at the irony, and then she kicked Damon when the girl left. "I'm trying to get us out of here as quick as possible. And to think you wanted to do this alone," Damon beamed at a job while done.

"If you weren't here I'd be gone already," Jess smiled.

"I'm sure," Damon said taking on Jess's monotone passive voice.

"Here you go. Jeremy is waiting for you at the police station," the girl smiled.

"Thank you," Damon smile taking Jess's hand and pulling her out the door to the police station.

"Let me do the talking now," Jess said looking Damon over as they into the police station. One of the deputies let them know Jeremy was still being questioned in a room, by the new police sheriff.

"Jeremy I just want to get you out of here and back with your sister. I know there's a lot going on in this town that's out of your control. If you help us, we can get rid of the trouble together," the new acting sheriff Linda Jones said looking at Jeremy. She held him in an intense gaze.

Jess and Damon watched through the bulletproof glass in horror as Linda Jones wrote on a note pad. "All we need from you is to confirm who and what the trouble is. We already know, we just need to be sure so innocent people don't get hurt," she said sliding the notepad and pen across the table to Jeremy.

Jeremy picked up the pen, _Jeremy don't write anything,"_ an unformiliar voice said in his head.

"Did you say something?" he asked Sheriff Jones.

"No," she said looking him over.

Jeremy went to start writing again. _"Jeremy, Damon and I are going to get you out of here. Just say you're sorry you don't know anything,"_ Jess warned.

Jeremy thought for a moment that Bonnie and Damon were finally back so he obeyed. "I'm sorry I really wish I could help you guys, but I don't know anything I swear," Jeremy said giving a very convincing performance. Damon couldn't help, but be proud of Baby Gilbert.

Sheriff Jones didn't look please. She was sure that she had finally broke Jeremy, but he was backing down. "Do you know what your parents sacrificed to save this town for you and everyone else? Do you really think they're proud of you Jer?" she asked when the door swung open.

"Sorry Sher, but they're here for Jeremy," the deputy said interrupting the impending confession on Jeremy's lips.

"Mr. Salvatore," Sheriff Jones smiled. "I didn't think you'd be dumb enough to show your face back in town."

"Well you know me Linda, as dense as they come," he said signaling for Jeremy to get up.

"This interrogation is over when I say it is. Sit Gilbert," Jones said not taking her eyes off of Damon.

"Jeremy isn't old enough for you to hold him like this," Jess said breaking the intense stare off between Damon and the Sheriff.

"He's in state custody since we can't seem to find any next of kin," Jones spat at Jess.

"I for one don't think you looked hard enough," Jess said handing her the transfer of guardianship papers.

"And you're his aunt?" Sheriff Jones asked looking up at Jess.

"Of course I am can't you see the family resemblance," she smiled standing next to Jeremy as she stood him up. "Just so you know I'm also his lawyer, so the next time you need to talk to him or Elena, make sure it's with my permission," Jess said giving her a card.

Jess and Damon speed walked Jeremy to the car looking around to make sure they were in the clear. Once they got into the car they zoomed off headed straight for Abby Bennett's residence.


	10. Chapter 10

_**I don't own TVD this is not a Bamon story, just one about Damon and Bonnie in season four.**_

"You're late," Klaus sung as he appeared from behind a tree. "Where have you been my little honeysuckle?" Klaus asked as he slowly approached her.

Bonnie still wasn't used to thinking of Tyler as Klaus. It was odd to see him this way. Bonnie knew what she did was for the best. "I'm not going to tell you where Caroline is," Bonnie smiled.

Klaus had noticed the change in Bonnie the moment she saved him. He couldn't believe Bonnie had this kind of darkness inside of her, and he knew she liked it. The new found dark magic gave her a certain swagger he admired. "Come on Bon-bon I'm sure our new found bond makes us friends," he said smiling at her. Bonnie looking into Tyler's eyes and wished she could turn him back now.

"I don't know what your problem is, but I'm not letting you hurt my friends. I'm working on getting your body back. In the meantime stay out of Mystic Falls," she smiled.

"I'm not going back. Your father put a damper on that plan," Klaus said with his hands folded behind his back. "You have three days to come up with my body, or you could simply give my Caroline and we could forget this ever happened."

"Caroline is not interested in you, and you promised not to go near her while you're in Tyler's body," Bonnie pointed out. She wanted to punish Klaus for going back on his word, but whatever she did to him Tyler would feel too.

"You don't know your friends as well as you think, three days," Klaus said and disappeared.

Bonnie drove the hour and half back to her mother's place. She had to make sure Jess brought Jeremy back safe, and no one got suspicious about her abrupt disappearance. Bonnie looked over at the passenger seat and saw the grimoire that belong to Benjamin Bennett. Bonnie never heard of him before and she wondered if her mom knew anything about the things Jess and David told her. Soon then she realized it Bonnie was back at her mom's and just as she pulled up so did Stefan, David, and Luckette. "Where's Damon?" Bonnie asked as she got out of her car.

"He decided to stay," Stefan said in his usual monotone voice.

"Why is your brother such a masochist?" Bonnie asked as they walked to the house. "I just don't understand why he would stay in a town filled with people trying to kill him," Bonnie looked to Stefan for an answer.

"Your guess is as good as mine," Stefan said as he held the door open for everyone.

* * *

While Jamie, David, and Luckette were grocery shopping, Elena, Caroline, and Stefan were hunting, Matt was working on dinner. Bonnie and her mother were getting the rooms ready for everyone to stay in. Jamie had suggested it and Bonnie agreed. "Abby," Bonnie said getting her mother's attention.

"Yes," she said looking up from the bed she was making.

"Did Grams ever say anything to you about our blood line and where it originated?" Bonnie asked.

"Why?" Abby asked. She sat the sheet down and made herself comfortable on the bed. Bonnie wasn't sure why, but she had a feeling telling Abby about the book was the wrong thing to do.

"When I first met David and Jess they told me about this circle of fifteen families. They said our family was a part of it," Bonnie said studying Abby's face. Abby looked a little concerned.

"What did David and Jess, tell you?" Abby asked.

"Just that our magic isn't like theirs but they wouldn't say why," Bonnie said not liking how easy it was to lie.

"I've told you before that our magic is pure and bond by the Earth. Sometimes people miss use magic and it off sets the balance of power within the line,"-

"Why is that?" Bonnie asked.

"Magic is shared from generation to generation and it is constantly filtered and passed on. Magic can never die, but it does follow a natural balance. Our magic comes from the earth and is different than others. If it goes against the balance of nature, then it could make our magic disposure back into nature."

"So if you miss use your magic it's returned to nature and saved for the next generation?" Bonnie asked.

"Yes," Abby said agreeing with her daughter. "Back during the renaissance and Salem witch trials there was a lot of dark magic being use, and our family got involved. It poisoned our line, but we've overcome that obstacle and are stronger because of it."

Bonnie tried to absorb all her mother was saying, but all she could think about was Marvin. Why would Jess and David give her a book created from darkness, if it could corrupt her? Bonnie was no fool and knew that she had to find out more about the book. Whenever, she got a moment for herself she was going to get to the bottom of it.

* * *

_**~Monroe, NC~**_

Jess looked around the familiar surroundings. She couldn't believe she was here. When they got to Abby's house Elena rushed over to hug Jeremy, and she was crying profusely. Jess didn't know what it was going on. She looked at the old run down barn and remembered how she spent a whole day cleaning it out by herself as punishment. "What's going on with you?" Damon asked noting the look on Jess's face.

"I have to go," Jess said getting her keys from him, and heading to the garden to get Luckey.

"Jessica?" she heard a voice ask behind her. She and Damon turned to see Jamie and David.

"James," Jess half smiled.

"You two know each other?" Damon asked.

"James is my little brother," Jess informed him. "How's dad?"

"I don't know he took off after you," Jamie smiled.

"You've been alone all this time?" Jess asked. "I knew he was a bastard," she muttered to herself.

"I wasn't completely alone. Abby stayed with me," Jamie said as Abby loomed over.

"Jessica," she smiled.

Jess turned to look at the woman that destroyed her family. Jess hated Abby beyond reason and the fact that she reeked vampire made it worse. "You're a vampire now," Jess said with a smirk.

"Yes," Abby breath, "I just want to thank you for helping Bonnie," Abby added. "It really means a lot to me that you'd do that."

"Yeah, considering I'm a spoiled bitch," Jess said using Abby's parting words against her.

"Jessica, please," David asked nodding his head towards Jamie.

"Luckey, come on," Jess said getting really frustrated by this cruel twist of fate. It wasn't bad enough that Katherine and Damon seemed to find a way back into her life, now Abby wanted an in too.

"Jessica," David said pulling Jess to the side. "You can't just run from this," David warned.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Jess yelled at him.

"Look we need to talk about something come on," David said pulling her to the barn so they could have some privacy.

Stefan, Caroline, and Bonnie loomed over to see what all the screaming was about and Jamie and Abby filled everyone in. Jess had been trying to get her parents back together and when Abby came and put that to an end. Soon their mother left town, and things between Abby and Jess went from bad to worst. When Jess was thirteen she got into a huge fight with her father over Abby and Jess left.

In the barn David was explaining to Jess that the vampires Bonnie and her friends wanted to get rid of were Klaus and his siblings. "Are you fucking joking," Jess yelled storming away from David who was yelling for her to comeback. "Luckey get in the car _NOW_," Jess yelled opening the car doors and slamming her door shout.

"What's going on?" Stefan asked David.

"I'll keep you posted when I figure her out," David smiled as he watched Luckey scramble to get her stuff.

"She's gonna come back right?" Bonnie asked.

"Maybe," David shrugged.

Maybe wasn't good enough for Damon. He grabbed Stefan keys and quickly peeled off after Jess. Damon lost Jess somewhere on I-95. He headed back a little unsure of where Jess could be going. "So what do we do now?" Stefan asked to get everyone's creative juices following, when David's phone rung.

"Where are you?" David asked. "How long are you going to be there? Are you coming back?" David asked.

Damon didn't like the way the phone conversation was going so he took David's phone and left the room to give Jess a few encouraging words. "I don't think that's going to go well," Caroline said voicing the thought running through everyone's mind. "When do you guys think it'll be safe to go home?"

"I think we should wait a little bit longer and try to turn Elena back with the spell we told you about," David informed them.

"I don't think you should miss with dark magic. It already has been used too much, by Bonnie," Abby said sensing the change in her daughter.

"I'm not going to let Elena stay like this way when I can do something about it. And if Caroline wanted to turn back I'd do the same for her," Bonnie yelled.

"I know you're intentions are pure, but it doesn't change what you're doing Bonnie," Abby added.

"Since when are you so caring it's been far too long for you to start to give two shits," Bonnie added leaving the room as Damon entered it.

"I'll go talk to her," Jeremy said looking at Jamie who was on his way to do the same.

"I kindda wish I didn't miss that," Damon pouted getting glares from everyone. "Here's your phone," he smiled at David. "She's in Atlanta with Ryan and she'll be here in a few hours," he added.

"Okay so we have Jess back on board," Caroline squealed.

"All thanks to me," Damon smiled. He couldn't help but notice the anger written on Jamie's face and the pleading Stefan's eyes were doing. Damon went outside to keep from saying something he'd regret, and he happened to stumble upon Bonnie. She was carrying the book she got from Jess and David and looking around. _Great,_ he thought as he followed her.

"What are you doing?" he asked the witch after watching her stare at the book for two hours.

"Nothing," she said getting up and taking the book with her.

Damon grabbed the book and looked it over. "Are you sure you can handle this Judgey? I don't like the way your mom was talking about the spells or you," Damon smiled.

"Since when do you care?" Bonnie asked him.

"Since I promised Emily I'd watch out for you, Bennett," he said making her snort out a laugh. "What was that for?" he asked through gritted teeth.

"You let my grandmother die, Lucy was working for Katherine, and now my mother is a vampire I'm sure your promise to Emily was broken a long time ago," Bonnie yelled.

"You're still alive and as well as can be expected…you're welcome for that," Damon smiled when she didn't say anything.

"Damon, just leave me alone?" Bonnie begged.

"If you give me the book I'd get out of your hair. I'm sure you've spent enough time with it for one day," Damon smiled at her.

"It's just a book Damon it's not going to do anything," Bonnie laughed as she walked passed him and back to the house.

Damon ran after her at vampire speed and blocked her way. "Let me rephrase that give me the book now!" Damon yelled at her.

"Make me," she smiled giving Damon an aneurism like he never felt before. The pain not only pulsated through his skull, but it seemed to echo throughout his body.

"Fine keep it," Damon said rolling in the dirt.

"Are you sure?" Bonnie asked smiling down at him and his pain.

"Bonnie," he grunted.

"Great," she said hoping over him and going into the house.

"Why are you on the ground?" Jess asked coming up behind Damon.

"Get that book from Bonnie," he ordered.

"Why would I do that?" Jess asked with and unwavering smile.

"What's so funny?" he asked not liking the gleam in her eyes.

"Bonnie just nocked you on your ass hunh?" Jess teased. She didn't know what it was but it was fun to see Damon so protective over someone new.

"It's not funny," he said, and he wasn't going to bother denying it either. Damon just got bet up by a little girl.

"What did she do?" Jess asked.

"Bonnie's signature aneurism had a little kick to it today," he smiled at her.

"Aneurism, nice," Jess smiled and walked away dragging a huge cart.

"What is that?" Damon asked.

"Phase one of getting rid of the Originals and winning the town over," Jess smiled as Damon carried the cart for her.

"You do realized we're all still tied to them right?" Damon asked Jess before they went into the house.

"David found a few potions to reverse your vampirism for long enough to kill one Original at a time. The only one we can turn back permanently is Elena and we can do that on Tuesday, but we have to go back to where she died," Jess said.

"Why is it that you can only save Elena?" Damon asked.

"The revival spell only works on the first new moon after transition," she shrugged.

"Can't you just make a new spell that can help all of us?" he asked her.

"Damon it takes a long time to find the right components for a spell like that, and we don't have time for side effects and test runs," Jess shrugged. "This way will work just as well."

"I don't believe you're head's in the game Jess," Damon said stopping her from going in. "I need you to be at your best before you continue to help us. I'm not going to lose my friends because you don't have your shit together."

"Thanks for the pep talk," she half smiled.

"Look Jess I know Abby isn't the most loving mother, but she is Bonnie's mom and she cares about Jamie. Please try to help her," Damon pleaded with Jess. That took her by surprise. _Why did Damon care so much about Abby?_

"Are we finished?" she asked.

"For now," Damon smiled at her.

Jess showed everyone her inventory of weaponry. It was smaller than Alaric's, but everything seemed to be common house hold things. Damon looked through the cart and pulled out a pack of dental floss. "What are we supposed to do with this? Make sure the originals practice good oral hygiene?" he asked Jess.

"It's rope," David said before Jess could get her smart ass comment together.

"It's made from the Saharan Cypress I told you about, strains of sliver, and vervain. No matter how hard they try I'm sure they won't be able to get through it," Jess smiled at him. "Wanna give it a try?" she asked Damon.

"Maybe later," he said putting it down.

"Each of you gets a holster, a 9mm, and ten rounds of wooden bullets. We start shooting practice tomorrow," Jess smiled giving everyone a gun.

_Jess was being the one thing she was good at evasive, especially when it came to Damon. He didn't understand why she'd want to put an end to loving so good. Well, Damon knew tons of reasons why she should, could, and would. Damon and Jess were bonded by blood now seeing as he force feed her a bit in the heat of the moment, and no matter how much she'd deny it she loved it. Damon could feel Jess moving through his system and his body ached for her. Some parts more than others. The ache between his legs, even after a little TLC from a university cheerleader, was the fuel to start his search._

_Damon drove all around the city hoping to find his red-haired pillow buddy. Then he spotted her and Luckey at the park. Luckey was reading under a tree by herself and Jess was swinging in distance watching her daughter sit alone. _

_"How many times am I going to tell you, she's too smart for normal kids?" Damon asked Jess. _

_"I thought you were leaving town?" Jess asked. _

_"I asked you if that was what you wanted," he replied harshly. _

_"I said yes," she answered mimicking his tone perfectly. _

_"You didn't mean it," he said leaning over the chain to the swing and kissing her cheek. Jess's body reacted without hesitation and she leaned in for more. "Missed me already?" Damon smiled coming to stand in front of her. _

_"Go away," Jess said getting up and looking in his eyes. Despite the height difference Damon always felt like they were on the same level when they looked each other in the eye. "And this I mean," she said before she walked away._

_"Good thing you're not an actress, because you could've fooled me," Damon yelled after her. Then he noticed Luckey was gone. Panic raced through him as he looked around for her. "Jes"- he started when something jumped on him. _

_"Damon!" Luckey yelled. "You didn't come back for lunch like you promised. You should never go back a promise. It'll make people think you're not trust worth, and a man is only as good as his honor," the girl said scolding him. _

_"I'm sorry Violet," he said looking into her dark purple eyes. "I'm not in your mother's good graces at the moment."_

_"Well, you're my friend and I want you to come to my party," she said with a wink. _

_"That sounds great but I better not," Damon said putting her down. _

_"Why?" she asked as Jess walked over. _

_"I'm going home," he said with a sad smile. _

_"But you just got here and I didn't get to meet your brother," she pouted. Damon knew she got her mannerisms from her mom. Damon didn't like the look on Luckette's face and he was a grown man a child shouldn't break him like this. _

_"How about we grab a shake and I take you guys home," he asked trying to find common ground._

_"And you'll stay for the pool party," Luckey said with her hands on her hips. Damon looked up at Jess for a little help. Damon did wonder if Jess wore a bikini or one-piece? _

_"Lucks, Damon is really busy and Grandma doesn't like strangers," Jess warned. _

_"She'll like Damon I promise," Luckey whined as if Damon was a stray puppy she wanted to keep. _

_"Damon, you have a lot of packing to do right?" she asked him. _

_"I'm sure I could pencil you guys in," he smiled. Jess's face sunk Damon set her up and knew she wasn't going to be the bad cop and say no. _

_"Are you sure?" Jess asked again through gritted teeth. _

_"Tell me where to go and I'm there," Damon smiled at Jess as she glowered at him. _

_"Ice cream first," Luckey said taking Damon's hand. _

_"Only if mommy smiles," Damon said picking Luckey up and looking at Jess. Damon wasn't fighting fair and Jess was down for the count. Round one official went to the vampire. _

_Damon had to buy swim trunks so he could meet his…she sure as hell wasn't his girlfriend, and they weren't friends either. What the hell was he doing? He was only here to "talk to Stefan" Jess wasn't a part of the deal he made with Lexi. Damon walked up to the door of the address Jess gave him. She was against getting ice cream, but she invited him for the barbeque/playdate to thank Damon for all the new friend Luckey made. Damon wasn't looking forward to hanging with a bunch of five year olds, he was sure he'd get into Jess's pant by the end of the night, and he knew she was going to fight her hardest not to give in. "Oh the simple pleasure of breaking a witch," he smiled to himself. _

_Damon rang the doorbell sure Jess had given him the wrong address. The lights were out in the house, and it was quiet for a party with six, screaming five year olds. The door opened and too his dismay one of Stefan's old friends from Chicago answered the door. "Lord please don't be the Damon Luckey won't shut up about?" Gloria asked. _

_"What are you doing here?" Damon asked the witch. _

_"I'm visiting my sister-in-law and my nieces. What are you doing here?" she demanded. _

_"Damon!" Luckey said taking his hand and trying to pull him in the house. She looked up at him when he didn't come in, because of the boarder blocking him. _

_"Are you going to invite me in?" Damon asked. _

_"Luckey don"- Gloria started but she was too late and Damon strolled pass her through the large living space and out to the backyard. The backyard was like everything else in Texas huge. There was a patio and deck that cover the rear of the house and connect to the in ground pool area. _

_"Damon!" Gloria yelled signaling him over with a finger like he was a child, or a pet. _

_"She looks mad," Luckey whispered to him. _

_"I get looks like that a lot," he whispered back at her making her smile. "Go play and I'll find you," he smiled. _

_"Promise," she said jumping with excitement. _

_"Promise," he smiled._

_"And you're gonna keep it this time," she said scolding him with her finger. _

_"Yep I will," he said holding his hands up in surrender. _

_"Kay," she said running over to a blonde haired freckle faced girl. _

_"What is it Gloria?" he asked her. _

_"Why are you here?" she asked. _

_"You know the answer to that," he frowned. _

_"I know Luckey invited you, but I can't figure out why you came," she said when Jess came through the white picket fence carrying pool toys. She was with an older Latina woman and they were laughing, until they noticed Damon. He waved at Jess who looked at the woman beside her. _

_"Mija, what is that vampire doing in my backyard?" the woman asked Jess._

_"I'll take care of it," Jess said walking over to Damon. "You need to go," Jess warned. _

_"Well that's not up to you to decide," he said smiling over at Luckey, who was jumping into the water with her friends. _

_"Come here Jess said taking Damon's hand and leading him into the house and up to her room. _

_Damon looked around at the lavish black and white room. Over her bed was a portrait of Marilyn Monroe and in the center of her bed was an old beat up teddy bear. "Wow, this guy's been through some tough times?" Damon said picking up the bear and looking up at Jess. _

_"Damon you do know that my mom and my aunt are plotting your death as we speak?" Jess asked as he tossed the bear back on the bed. _

_Damon loomed over to her and took in the sight. Her curly auburn hair was in damped ringlets and she had gotten a tattoo of a cherry blossom branch with a red hummingbird drinking form a flower on her left side. It was cute, but Damon didn't like her permanently altering her body without his consent. "Nice tattoo," he smiled not answering her question. _

_"Don't be cute, just go," she ordered. _

_"Why should I? Those witches don't scare me," he smiled taking Jess into his arms. "We can be like Romeo and Juliet, but vampires versus witches instead of Capulets and Montagues."_

_"Listen Romeo, you've got to leave now," she ordered. _

_"Why do you care so much if I live or die?" Damon asked with a smile. "You won't be able to live without me," he beamed. _

_"You wish," Jess laughed as she rolled her eyes. _

_"I know you want to fuck me," Damon laughed. "I can see it in your eyes." _

_"Why can't you just leave me alone?" Jess yelled at him. _

_"Go for a swim with me," he said peeling off her opened button down boyfriend shirt. The light touch of his figure tips down her arm made her heart speed. She looked down at his fingers as they slowly exposed her bear flesh. Once her shirt fell to the floor he undid the top button to her cutoff shorts. Damon never took his eyes off of her as his hands undressed her. The blue bikini she was wearing was really making his member throb in his trunks. The hum of her racing heart and the feel of her skin against his wasn't helping either. _

_"Why do you have to make everything so difficult? I don't want to do this with you," she protested. _

_Damon placed a searing kiss on her lips and soon found himself untying the halter top to her bikini. Her heavy breast fell over and Damon grabbed at them. He felt a moan bubbling in her throat that she quickly released. "Shh, you don't want them to hear," he moaned against her lips as he drew her to the bed. "Egyptian Cotton how kinky of you," Damon teased. _

_"Stop," she begged on a helpless whimper. _

_"Please," he asked ready to tear off her bikini bottom. _

_"Luckey," she said using the kid against him. _

_"Don't go stealing my tricks," he said letting her retreat to the other side of the bed. _

_"Stop trying to sleep with me," she ordered. _

_"I'm sorry about making you drink from me. It's not like that's the first time you had my blood," Damon teased. _

_"You're not supposed to be in my system like this. It's wrong," she yelled. _

_"Well, now you know how it feels," Damon laughed. _

_"I didn't force myself on you," she spat back. _

_"You weren't exactly cowering away," he said looking at her with narrowed eyes. _

_"Why are you this impossible all the time? If I want to be with you I'm wrong, and if I don't want to be with you I'm wrong," Jess yelled. _

_"We have sex point blink. We're not in love and we're never going to be," he said through clenched teeth, and Jess knew what that meant. _

_Damon wanted her to define what they were to one another, but she simply left the room. Soon Jess's mom had all the kids in the house watching movies and Damon and Gloria sat on the patio watching Jess swim. "Don't fall in love with her," Gloria warned. _

_"I'm not," Damon laughed. _

_"I see how you look at her and how you look at Luckette. I know how you are Damon and I know about how you feel for Katherine," Gloria said trying to refresh his memory. Damon hadn't thought of Katherine since he met Jess, at least not for long. "I'm not going to stand by and let you hurt either of them," Gloria warned. _

_"I think I'm going to go for a swim, care to join me?" he asked taking off his shirt and wiggling his brow. _

_"You better listen to me or I'll send you packing my own way," she said going in to the house. _

_Damon jumped into the water making sure he splashed Jess in the process. He swam over to her and took her lips into a generous kiss. Jess's arms were stuck between them and she loved the feel of his body. "You should take a pool break," he said as he broke their kiss. _

_"Why?" she asked with confusion in her eyes. _

_"You're cold," Damon said missing the warmth she gave off whenever he was near. _

_"Maybe I should spend more time in the pool, and get a ton of tattoos," she teased. _

_"The huge one on your side is enough," he said through clench teeth. _

_"It's just a tattoo," Jess said. _

_"You're the most beautiful woman I've met in a long time, you don't need to alter your appearance," he said running his hand down her sides._

_Jess closed her eyes and took a slow deep breath. "I'm gonna go in," she said about to move out of his embrace when he tightened his grip. _

_"Why do you keep running away from me?" He asked against her lips. _

_"You're not what I'm looking for. I don't want to be dinner and a show," she yelled at him. _

_"I never said you were," he said with a sarcastic laugh. _

_"I really need some space Damon. I'm not me when I'm with you," she said looking into his eyes._

_"I'm not me when I'm with you either," he shrugged. _

_"But I don't like it. I can't be with you and be me," she yelled. _

_"You mean you can be Buffy the Vampire Slayer while you're fucking me," he said connecting the dots. _

_"More or less," she said not trying to sugarcoat things anymore. _

_Damon kissed Jess and ran his hands down her back and slipped his finger into her bottoms so he could squeeze her bum. Damon pulled her into him by her butt determined to get what he came_ for.

Damon played with his ring and looked out the window at Jess and Jamie. He figured they were having some brother sister bonding time. Apparently, since Jamie never practice magic he lost his ability to become a warlock. Jamie didn't seem bothered by the revelation, he was just happy to have Jess.

"Damon," Elena called from behind him.

"How was your forest hunt with Vampire Barbie and Stefan the Ken doll Wonder?"

Elena smiled and walked over to Damon. "Please can we talk now?" Elena asked. "Remember things you tried to make me forget, and I need to talk to you about them."

"Does it change anything?" Damon asked knowing the answer by the way she clings on to Stefan.

"I care about you so much Damon,"-

"Spear me, Elena. I'm sick and tired of being told you're great, but you're not Stefan," Damon yelled at her.

"It's not that Damon. I just love him in a way that I can't let go of. I don't want the things you promised me. At least not now," she said leaving him.


	11. Chapter 11

_**I don't own TVD this is not a Bamon story, just one about Damon and Bonnie in season four.**_

_**~Mystic Falls~**_

Bonnie heard her father approaching the kitchen and knew things were going to be hard to explain. She didn't know how much he knew about Klaus, and the Salvatore brothers, and she needed him to let Caroline and Taylor's moms out of jail. Bonnie mixed the elixir David gave her into her father's coffee. She really didn't want to brain wash him, but she already gave up a lot to help her friends. "Morning daddy," Bonnie said sitting his coffee on the table next to the pancakes and beacon she made.

"You were gone for a week," he said sitting down and putting a napkin on his leap. "You didn't ask to go anywhere, and you never told me where that place was," he said cutting his glowing green eyes at her.

Bonnie swallowed hard as she sat at the other end of the table. "I know you must have been worried, but Alaric and Jenna were leaving town, and Elena was really upset. Then Jeremy got in trouble and it was just one mess after another," Bonnie sighed. It was usually hard for Bonnie to lie to her father. Now she never knew lies could come out so easily.

"Bonnie your friends are in a lot of trouble, and I'm sure you know what I'm talking about," Joseph said looking sternly at his daughter. He knew that Bonnie was dealing in magic, he figured Sheila's death would've put an end to that foolishness. "Please stay away from them," he asked trying to be gentle about the situation.

"Daddy I'm eighteen you can't really expect me to not spend time with my friends especially when one is getting over the loss of another parental figure, and you put the other's mother behind bars," Bonnie found herself yelling at her father.

"Listen girl you will not talk to me like that you understand," Joseph yelled at her. He saw Bonnie sank into her seat a little and felt bad. Joseph knew his daughter was a good kid with a really big heart. Hell, he grew up with Caroline and Elena's parents and the Gilberts were his closet friends. When he first heard that Caroline was a vampire and Elena was dating a vampire he didn't believe it. Now looking at his daughter he couldn't help but want to keep her safe and away from the monsters in the world. "Bonnie," he said in a gentle tone. "I know you care about your friends, but I need you to let me handle this. I love you, and I can't loss you."

Bonnie felt guilt ripple through her stomach like a bad hot dog. She didn't want to lie, but she'd be damned if she was going to rat her friends out. Her dad wasn't giving her hell for knowing about Caroline and the others, he just wanted her safe. For as long as Bonnie could remember her dad was always her rock to keep her safe. Bonnie was going to repay the favor. "Okay," she mumbled as she picked over her breakfast.

* * *

Jessica was getting ready to meet with the council she had every detail planned to the letter all she needed was for Damon to show up. David was at the Gilbert's house teaching the girls about the revival, while Jess was at the boarding house wondering when either of the Salvatore brothers was going to show. Jess's phone buzzed with a call for Katherine of all people.

"Bitch where are you?" Katherine yelled.

"I've missed you too. I'm so happy you're having a great day," Jess sung sweetly into the phone.

"Seriously, I'm at your place waiting for you and you're not here. You know I don't like waiting Jessie," Katherine hissed at her.

"I'm sorry a lot of stuff came up and I forgot you were coming," Jess said looking at the clock and seeing Damon was thirty minutes late.

"How could you forget me?" Katherine asked not seeing that as a possibility. "I'm the most important person in your life."

"Bitch please," Jess laughed. "Look I'm in Mystic Falls and I'm going to be here for a while."

"You're finally going after Damon?" Katherine asked.

"No, I'm helping a witch named Bonnie. She can break the curse on my family," Jess said as she paced the room.

"What does the witch need help with?" Katherine asked.

"For starters she saved your life you should be grateful," Jess said.

"How did she do that?" Katherine snorted.

"Klaus wasn't in the body Alaric staked."

Katherine looked up surprised. She knew Klaus started their bloodline, but hoped it was Elijah when no one died. "So where's Klaus now?" Katherine asked.

"Probably looking for Rebekah, the bitch killed his doppelgänger," Jess sighed as she looked at the clock again-forty-five minutes late.

"Elena's died?" Katherine asked feeling a smile creep on her lips.

"Yeah, poor girl drowned after Rebekah made the car drive off the Wickery Bridge. Stefan was going to save her but she made him take Matt instead," Jess said picking with her fingers trying not to look at the clock again.

Katherine was so happy. Stefan really needs a shoulder to cry on, and Jess could keep Damon occupied while she worked Stefan over, and everyone wins. "I'm gonna call you later," Katherine said getting ready to book a flight to Mystic Falls.

"Okay bye," Jess said hanging up as Damon grabbed her shoulder.

"Talking to Ryan?" Damon asked.

"I fail to see where that's any of your business," Jess said turning and smirking at him. Damon looked her in the eye and saw she was mad at him. He assumed it was because he made her wait for almost an hour alone.

"Just making polite conversation," he said pouring a drink for himself. "Jack on the rocks?" He asked looking over at her. It was her favorite drink…_How do I know that?_

"Thanks," Jess smiled as she pulled on her dress. She was wearing a tight sleeveless dress the hugged her breast so tight Damon wonder how she managed to breath. All he could imagine was the men on the council lusting after her. Damon didn't know why he cared, but he didn't want anyone eyeing Jess-period.

"You might want to put those away. I'm sure Bonnie doesn't want her father lusting after her friends' babysitter," Damon said as he gave her a glass.

"I'm just giving us the upper hand," Jess smiled as she took a sip from her glass. She watched as Damon continued to glare at her. "Why do you care so much?" she asked as she walked closer to him.

"There are a lot of soccer moms on the council"-

"They have you to ogle," Jess said slapping his behind.

Damon was surprised and oddly turned on by Jess. "You should just play it safe," he said looking down at her. "You don't need to pimp yourself out for me."

"Don't flatter yourself," she laughed. "You know what they say 'it ain't tricking if you got it," Jess said going to the library.

Damon moved in front of her before she could take another step. "Change now," he ordered her.

"Wow, you really don't like this dress," Jess said looking it over.

"I love this dress," Damon said working his hands from the hem up to the curve of her butt and settling his hands on the small of her back. "That's why I don't want you to wear it."

Jess slowly eased his blazer jacket off and she put it over her dress. Damon loved the way his jacket fit her and matched the dress peeking throw. Then Damon smelt the mixture of their scents. The smell was maddening and he ripped his jacket off of her. "I don't share well," Damon smiled.

"Fine I'll take something from Stefan," Jess said turning to the stairs.

"No," Damon yelled nearly ripping her arm off. The last thing he need was for the girl he was lusting after to smell like his brother. "Just wear the stupid dress."

Jess walked to her bag and put on a crop leather jacket. "Compromise?"

"Okay," he said as the doorbell rang. He opened the door to see the acting mayor Joseph Wilson aka Bonnie's dad and the new sheriff Linda Jones with a few council members. "Come in," Damon smiled as he showed him into the library.

"Hi," Jess smiled shaking hands with Linda first and ignoring Joseph. "We met back at the police station when you were illegally interrogating a minor," Jess smiled making Linda blush.

"She was simply following my orders," Joseph said stealing Jess's attention.

"You most by Bonnie's father," Jess smiled at him. "She has your smile," Jess said going to the drink table. "Can I interest you two in a drink?"

"Let's not drag this out. Why are you here?" Linda demanded.

"Because Jeremy and Elena need me, and according to Damon so do you," Jess said handing them drinks. The bell rang again. "That must be the rest of the council," Jess smiled.

"I'll get it," Damon smiled.

"Bonnie tells me you're a vampire hunter and witch," Joseph smiled.

"I hunt vampires yes," Jess said not admitting to being a witch.

"Welcome everyone," Joseph said greeting the room. Damon came over to Jess and settled his arm loosely around her waist. "Damon has brought us a vampire hunter and he insists he's not a vampire."

"He's not. You know what vervain does to them?" Jess asked getting looks from everyone and a nervous one from Damon. Jess went in her bag and crushed vervain into a dry rub. "Damon," she asked for his hand. Damon glared at her and she merely grabbed his hand and rubbed the vervain on it and he waited for the burn. Nothing happened.

"See," Damon smiled.

"Any farther questions?" Jess asked.

"What happened to Alaric?" Barbra Johnson asked.

"Alaric was having a nervous breakdown. He'd been going through a lot of personal problem, if you can remember when he was arrested. He's getting help," Jess smiled.

"And we should just willingly believe you?" Linda demanded.

"As the head of the council I want to get rid of this town number one threat. The Mikealson's," Damon smiled.

"And you're not on the list because?" James Johnson asked.

"If you kill an original vampire their line dies with them. If we get rid of the Mikealson's who knows how many vamps we can take out with them," Jess said with a smile.

"And how do you suppose we kill them?" Linda Anderson asked.

"With this?" Damon said holding up the last and only white oak stake. "Compliments of Alaric."

"You guys can accept my help and let Liz and Carol go or you can guess at how to defend your town," Jess said moving in her seat in a way that attracted attention from the men and was written off by the women. All except Linda Jones that is.

"Are you threatening us?" Sheriff Jones asked. Damon smiled at how much Linda didn't like Jess and the attention she was getting from the acting mayor who was also Bonnie's father.

"I want to protect Elena ad Jeremy, and if you think their doing something wrong I want to prove they're not. You'd do the same for your kids wouldn't you?" Jess asked.

"I agree with Jess, we all want to protect this town and people in general. Let her do her job," Damon smiled at her.

"Let's put it to a vote," Joseph proposed.

"I agree," Damon said. "I'll go grab some paper maybe a hat."

"You two should just wait in the other room. We'll get you when we've reached our decision," Joseph said.

"Shouldn't I be there for the deliberation?"

"No," The room voiced together.

"Very well," Damon said leading Jess out of the room.

"Did you sleep with Linda?" Jess asked as she ate their peanut butter.

"Define slept with," Damon said spooning out some peanut butter for himself.

"Did you have sexual relations with her," Jess asked as she tsked him with her spoon.

"No Hilary," Damon looked up at her, "Well maybe your Monica in that dress," Damon noted as he looked her over.

"You should limit the amount of women you do the horizontal mumbo with. It's starting to get messy," Jess smiled.

"Linda isn't messy," Damon objected.

"Really I thought she was gonna glare me to death," Jess laughed.

"I'm sure I'm not the reason she was jealous," Damon smiled.

"What other reason is there?" Jess asked leaning into face him.

"Um," Stefan said coming into the kitchen. "I think they need you," Stefan smiled and raised a brow.

Jess jumped off the counter and left the peanut butter and spoon. "Good job," Damon said patting Stefan on the back as he passed him.

"Really?" Stefan asked looking at Jess.

Damon simply followed Jess back to the sitting room. "How do you feel about this?" Jess asked knowing they couldn't say no.

"As long as you get rid of the Mikealsons you're on the council, and Damon's position is restored," Joseph said.

"Thank you," Damon said showing everyone out.

"I hope you can deliver," Linda smiled.

"I hope your days of preying on young scared kids are over," Jess countered.

"I'll leave the preying to Damon," Linda said as she left.

"I have to meet with Bonnie," Jess said grabbing her bag.

"Shouldn't you be focusing on Elena's revival and not playing magic school with Bonnie," Damon frowned.

"Bye Damon," Jess said. "Stefan," she smiled when she noticed him in the corner.

"So how was your meeting?" Stefan asked.

"I don't know how was your date?" Damon said going to make a drink.

"It looked like you were on a date," Stefan said following him.

"Jealous?" Damon asked looking at him.

"I'm sure Elena wouldn't appreciate it," he reminded Damon of Elena and the fact that even though she chose Stefan she was still in love with Damon.

"I'm sure I don't care," Damon said.

"She saw your room," Stefan said. "She wants to talk to you."

"What did you tell her?" Damon asked convinced that he may not have the dumbest brother ever, but Stefan's been getting pretty close.

"I told her the truth and that this is my fault," Stefan confessed.

Damon ran over to him and pinned him by the neck. "Just let me go," Damon yelled.

"Damon I need you here. I know you don't want to leave," Stefan said in a calm voice.

Damon knew Stefan was right and he let him go. "Where's Elena?' Damon asked.

"At the grill with Jeremy and David," Damon grabbed his leather jacket and left.

* * *

"Can we talk?" Damon asked as he saw Elena leaving with Jeremy and David.

"Yeah," Elena said ignoring the look she was getting from Jeremy. "I'll meet you at home later," she said going back into the grill with Damon.

"Stefan told me what he did," Elena said taking Damon's hand. "You know that's not what I want, and that's not what he wants. You don't have to leave Damon. People care about you."

"Like who?"

"I do, Stefan does," she yelled at him.

"Well, what if that's not enough for me? What if I need more?" Damon asked. He was tired of everyone saying they cared. He was tired of everyone trying to tell him what to do. And most of all he didn't give two shits about what Stefan wanted.

"Damon, please just don't go," Elena said gripping his hand tighter. Damon wanted to give into that soft look in her eyes and the soft feel of her skin against his. But he couldn't.

"I'm not going to sit here and be Stefan's keeper. I have a life, and I want to live it my way," he said looking up into her eyes.

"But Damo"-

"No Elena! Nothing you have to say is going to change anything. After your revival I'm leaving," he said finishing his statement in a softer tone.

"Fine, Stefan said I shouldn't push you, because you're starving for attention," she said knowing just how to make him laugh.

"I'm sure that's what my brother said," Damon laughed.

"I'm planning a going away party just for you. Tomorrow you will have the best night you will never remember courtesy of Caroline and Bonnie," Elena smiled taking the little joy he felt away.

"I'm okay," Damon reassured her.

"It will make me feel better and if you are starving for attention you're about to get a lot of it."

"Thank you," Damon said rubbing his thumb against the back of her hand.

"I want you to be happy," Elena said as Stefan and Caroline wondered over.

"Tell him about the party?" Stefan smiled.

"It's going to be epic," Caroline smiled.

"Oh boy," Damon said making a face that took Caroline's smile away.

"When are you leaving again?" Caroline asked as Elena gave her a look.

"Soon," he smiled.

"Not soon enough I'm sure," Caroline said looking around.

"Bonnie is waiting for us you know," Stefan said reminding Caroline of why they came to the grill.

"Yep Bonnie, Jeremy, and Matt are at the place we were supposed to meet," Caroline reminded Elena.

"I'm coming," Elena said grabbing her bag. "Bye Damon," she said as the other mumbled salutations.

Damon wondered over to the bar. "Do they have vampire AA meetings? I really think we should find you one," Jess said sitting next to him.

"What happened to you playing school with Bonnie?" Damon asked Jess.

"Abby came by Sheila's place," Jess said ordering a bottle of Absolute and two shot glasses. "Here you go," she said giving one to Damon.

"Don't you hate me?" Damon asked her.

"Not you in particular more or less it's what you are oh and your color scheme. Really, just because you're a vampire means you can't wear like red or blue?" she wondered looking over his black leather jacket and button down.

"It adds mystery to my sex appeal," he said making her laugh her annoyingly loud laugh.

"I'm sure," she managed to say.

"Happy hour started a little too early for you?" Damon asked. He took her Absolute away absolutely sure the ten shots she downed were enough.

"I might have had some pre-cocktail party cocktails," she smiled. "I can hold my liquor."

"I'm not so sure I believe you," Damon said not making any attempt to give her the bottle back.

Jess grabbed his glass of bourbon and took it straight up. "You don't have to," Jess smiled.

"My, you're quite lovely?" Tyler-Klaus said looking at Jess.

"Klaus leave now," Damon said getting off his stool and standing between Jess and Tyler-Klaus.

"I'm sure if this fine lady had the option she'd pick a higher caliber of vampire," Tyler-Klaus mused as he looked over Jess.

"I'm not going to ask again. Stefan might have a soft spot for Tyler, but I don't," Damon reminded him. Since Klaus was in Tyler's body he didn't have the strength of an original so Damon could take him.

"It's nice to see you again Jessica," Klaus mused. "Take it easy on Damon, he's not as sturdy as your other toys."

"You know Klaus?" Damon asked Jess.

"Oh we go way back. Way before the whole thing in Texas," Klaus smiled.

"Leave now or I'll kill you," Jess promised.

"What you're still keeping Katrina's little secret?" Klaus asked. "How is Katherine by the way? Did she ever get over the fact that you never killed Mr. Salvatore?"

"What is he talking about?" Damon demanded.

"Good bye," Jess said grabbing her things.

"Leaving so soon love?" Klaus asked. "You were always good at hide and seek," Klaus smiled. "How's little Luckey?"

"And you know Violet," Damon said looking at Jess who was silently willing him to shut the hell up.

"Damon calls her Violet. Wow your life is chockfull of ironic coincidences isn't it?" Klaus asked. "I look forward to seeing Violet soon."

"Stay the hell away from my daughter," Jess said looking him in the eyes. Klaus put his hands up and backed away. Jess allowed herself a minute to exhale before she turned to an angry Damon. "I believe that's mine," Jess said grabbing her bottle and taking it to the head.

Damon glared at Jess as she silently drunk her vodka. By the time she finished the bottle she'd let her hair down and took her shoes off. For a few minutes she tried to dance with a few football players. Damon managed to get her drunkass outside and to his car. Somehow she managed to get the keys to his Camaro. "Give me the keys."

"I promise I won't hurt her," Jess said slipping her finger through his button down.

"Jessie, get your ass in this car before I hurt you," he yelled at her.

"You promise?" she asked pulling him by his pants into a kiss. Damon wasn't expecting her to be such a frisky drunk. According to David she's been without sex for a good time.

"Get in," Damon said opening the door for her. Jess got into the car Damon saw her trying to crawl over to the driver's seat so he quickly got in. "You owe me so big."

"I'd love to make it up to you," Jess said as she played in his hair and kissed her favorite spot on his neck. "I missed you," Jess said kissing him. Damon found the more he pushed Jess away the closer she seemed to get. She was practically sitting on his leap by the time they reached the boarding house.

"You do know we could've gotten into an accident."

"Wouldn't have if I were driving," she said strutting seductively to his house. Even though Jess was plastered Jess was still sexy as hell. Then she fell. _Spoke too soon._ Damon thought.

Damon picked her up and carried her into his house. It was just his luck that Stefan was nowhere in sight. "Jessie, please stop trying to undress me," he begged when they finally reached his room.

"You're no fun," Jess said laying down in his bed.

"I'm sorry you feel that way," he mumbled sarcastically as he removed her muddy shoes. Jess climbed on his lap and looked him in the eye. Damon ran his fingers through her thick wavy hair. "You should get some sleep."

"I'm sorry," Jess said wrapping her arms around his neck. "I'm really sorry." She kissed him like she meant it. Damon had no idea of why she was apologizing, but he wanted to forgive her.

"Why are you sorry?" Damon asked trying to find out how she knew Klaus and Katherine.

"You don't remember," she told him.

"Why don't I remember? Did Klaus do something?"

"I did it to protect you," Jess smiled.

"What were you trying to protect me from?" Damon asked.

"Love," Jess said kissing him. Jess wouldn't talk anymore after that so he gave up trying to get her to, and she stopped trying to have sex. Damon loved the feel and smell of Jess. He loved the way her heat instantly devoured him. Damon held her close and tried to get a few hours of sleep.

_Damon was searching the streets for Jess which he seemed to be doing a lot. He was talking to her when there was a scream and a loud sound before the phone line went dead. If Jess were alive and well, she wasn't going to be when Damon got through with her. Damon spotted her car in the parking lot of the club she frequent for hunting. He raced through the parking lot to the woods behind the establishment. _

_Damon ran full speed through the trees searching for Jess when he heard a grunt. Damon grabbed Jess's hand before she could drive the stake through the vampire's heart. Normally, he wouldn't interfere in Jess's duties, but he couldn't let her do this. _

_"What are you doing?" Jess asked stunned by his actions. _

_"Come on," he said pulling her away. _

_Jess pulled her arm back and gave Damon a stern look. "I'm sure I can handle this on my own." _

_Damon grounded his teeth together. "I'm not going to let you kill him so come on," he yelled as he reached for her hand. _

_"Damon I can't just leave," she yelled. _

_"You're going to before he wakes up and kills you," Damon said taking her arms into a tight hold. "Leave and I'll take care of this." _

_"Why?"_

_"Because he's my brother and I'm not going to let you kill each other," Damon yelled._

_"I-I didn't know that was"-_

_"It doesn't matter just go," Damon yelled at her. _

_"I'm sor"-_

_"Now!" _

_Jess did as Damon ordered and she felt horrible for what she did to his brother. Granted Damon didn't like to talk about him, and when he did it left much to be desired, but Stefan was still his brother. Jess remembered Jamie and how much she didn't want to leave him. As time passed she thought she'd miss him less and less, but she didn't. _

_When Damon got to his room he informed Jess that he'd see her tomorrow and hung up. Jess wanted to call him, but she was sure he and Stefan had a lot to talk about. "Mommy the door," Luckey yelled up the steps. _

_Thinking it was Damon, Jess flew down the stairs. "Why the hell is he still alive?" Katherine asked with an annoyed look on her face. _

_"You came all the way to Texas to ask this?" Jess said remembering Katherine had run off to New York when they escaped Klaus together. _

_"I have some other business here that I can't attend to unless Damon is dead," Katherine smiled. "I also need you to capture her," Katherine said giving Jess a picture of the blonde vampire that was with Stefan. _

_"Look, I said I'd kill Damon, I'm not your minion," Jess said handing her the picture back. _

_"I not only saved you but I saved your daughter too, so two lives for two lives, and we're even," Katherine said. _

_"We helped each other if I can recall," Jess said smiling at Katherine. _

_"Tomato, Tomato," she shrugged. _

_"I'll see what I can do," Jess said going to close the door. _

_"And Jess," Katherine said grabbing the door, "I need you to stop sleeping with the enemy. It makes everything so messy." Jess didn't get a chance to reply, because in true vampire fashion Katherine disappeared._


	12. Chapter 12

_**I don't own TVD this is not a Bamon romance story, just one about Damon and Bonnie in season four.**_

Damon watched Jess toss and turn. She was having a bad dream. She kept mumbling something incoherent under her breath. Damon had to find out how she knew Klaus and Katherine. _Texas…_ Klaus had said something about Texas and a secrete of Katherine's. Damon held onto her tighter and Jess moved in closer to him. He weaved his fingers through her loss wavy hair. Jess kissed his exposed chest up to his neck. Damon grabbed her face and kissed her roughly. She mounted him for a moment before she realized Ryan never kissed her like this before…

Her eye snapped open. "Damon," she warned, but to him it sounded like a moan for more. She tried to push him away but he turned on top of her. "Get the hell off of me," she panted as Damon kissed her neck.

"You started this," he said with a crocked eyebrow.

"That should make it easier for you to stop," she smiled. Jess got out of his bed and looked around for her things. Her purse was on his dresser and her shoes were next to his bed. "Where's my jacket?"

"I don't know, and I don't care," he said getting out of bed. Jess looked through her phone and saw she had 24 missed calls and 16 unread text messages. "You might need this," he said pouring her a glass of jack. "Pancakes or waffles?"

"No thank you," she smiled as she checked her voicemail. Jess's eye widened and she looked like she was going to kill someone. "Did you touch my phone?" she demanded.

"Why?" Damon smiled.

"Um how about my fiancé being pissed about some guy saying I was sleeping in his bed," she yelled as she advanced to him. Damon found himself backing into the bathroom and running out of places to go.

"We didn't do anything-well if you don't count five minutes ago when you were about to ride me," he smiled at her. Jess froze for a second. "I'm sorry," Damon said noting the fear on her face.

"Bye," Jess said going back into his room and grabbing her stuff.

"Wait," Damon said grabbing her arm. "I have to take you back to the Gilbert's you might still be a little drunk."

"I'm a witch I can do magic while I'm dead, I'm sure a few drinks won't stop me," Jess said making him feel stupid.

"I'm just trying to help you," he yelled.

"Well stop," she said filling him with fire. He wanted to throw her on his bed and teach her whose boss, but he simply grabbed her hand.

"Eat something," he said giving her, her jacket.

Jess looked down at the hand that was holding hers. She wanted to lace her fingers through his and drag him back to bed. "Goodbye," Jess said teleporting herself into her car and heading to the Gilbert's to grab a shower and then prepare for Elena's revival.

* * *

"If it isn't the lovely Ms. Bennett without the coffin containing my body yet again…and no Caroline," Tyler-Klaus mused. Bonnie heard the hint of an English accent in Tyler's voice and knew it was time to give Tyler control of his body.

"You'll have your body soon. I'm not sure what Damon did with it and he won't tell me. I'm working Stefan over, but I need more time. A lot is going on," Bonnie said circling Tyler-Klaus.

"Yes I heard about your father and the witches he's called into town," Tyler-Klaus laughed. "I guess a Wilson family reunion wasn't on your to-do list?" Tyler Klaus asked giving Bonnie a sarcastic pout.

"If you or your siblings go anywhere near my family or friends I'll finish you off for good," Bonnie promised.

"I love it when you're like this," he smiled coming dangerously close to Bonnie. She had never stood this close to Tyler or had him look at her this way. Bonnie's heart raced and he reached for her wrist. He felt her blood rushing through just below her skin. He loved the heat and scent she gave off. After his run in with Jess last night he needed a fiery witch. Tyler-Klaus brought Bonnie's wrist to his lips and gently bite into it. Bonnie had never felt anything like this before. He watched her eyes as he seductively drunk from her. Bonnie didn't want to come off as timid or weak, because that would give Klaus the upper hand. However, Tyler was still somewhere in there and he loved Caroline. Hell even Klaus wanted Caroline. But why wasn't either of them trying to pull away.

"I'm sure you've hand enough," Bonnie said finding her voice. Tyler-Klaus stood tall and wiped his mouth with a white cloth. "And the council is taking extra measures to insure vampires never terrorize Mystic Falls again"-

"It's nice to know you're concerned about my wellbeing," he smiled at her.

Bonnie snorted. Like hell she cared rather any of the original assholes lived. All she wanted was for her friends and her mom to be safe. Now, all that was up to Klaus until, she could figure out how to give Tyler control again. She still hadn't figure out how possession worked. David and Jess were busy with Elena things, and Abby wouldn't tell her shit about dark magic.

"You'll be your old ass self in no time," Bonnie smiled.

"I hope this Bonnie has come to stay. I like her a lot more than the uptight insecure girl you used to be."

"I was never insecure," Bonnie said doing an about face at the tail end of his statement. "And for the record you don't know a damn thing about me. None of you do. All you care about is Elena and for time to time Caroline, but I'm a mains to an end."

"Tyler never thought that of you, and neither did Matt or Jeremy. Hell Elena and Caroline think the world of you. You shouldn't project the views of the Salvatore's on your friends. It might hurt their feelings," he said and disappeared.

Just as Klaus thought Bonnie was starting to embrace the dark magic that started to flow through her. He could taste the difference in her blood. All bets were all and nothing was going to keep him out of Mystic Falls. Nothing not the witches, not the council, not even the Salvatore brothers could keep him away. He was going home and nothing was going to ruin his plan. Soon Bonnie would be so far into the dark side none of her friends will be able to save her, and let the Wilson's try to get in his way. He'd love to take Mayor Wilson out, or better yet have Bonnie do it for him.

* * *

Katherine sat on Stefan's desk waiting for him to finally venture home. She heard the front door open, "Right on time," she smiled to herself. Then she heard Elena's voice. Katherine was confused. Elena was dead, Rebekah killed her. Fury quickly washed over Katherine as she heard Elena and Stefan coming up the stairs. Katherine opened the window and made a hasty get away. Katherine got into her car. She needed to know what was going on, and she knew where to get that information.

Katherine drove up to a bright blue house and looked at it. Her stomach turned at the humble all-American sight. She could see the happy families that must have owned the house before. Katherine nocked on the door unaware that anyone else was around. When the door swung open a devious grin passed over Katherine's face. "Miss me?"

"What are you doing here Kat?" Jess asked as she stared at the vampire before her.

"Invite me in and I'll tell you," she smiled.

Jess stared at the vampire and sighed. "Come in," she said stepping aside and bowing to her. "What are you doing here?"

"Wow I'm not allowed to pay my best friend a visit at her new abode," Katherine smiled as she took in the warm site of Jess's new place. She had managed to make something in Mystic Falls look chic and lively.

"Seriously you'd never come back here unless it benefited you in some way," Jess said looking over Katherine trying to figure out her angle. Then it occurred to Jess that she mentioned Elena's gruesome death. "Are you here for Stefan?" she asked with a knowing smile.

"I was until I heard Elena's whining," she said.

"Ouch," Jess added making a sad face. "Do you want a hug?" Jess held her arms open for Katherine, but she just glared at her.

"Why didn't you mention that she was still alive?" Katherine asked.

"It's a grey area," Jess shrugged. "Elena's a vampire now." Jess saw the fear move through the vampire. "What's wrong you don't want to spend eternity sharing the Salvatore brothers with Elena?"

"I wouldn't be so smug if I were you. If I can recall a certain someone was all head over heels for Damon," Katherine grinned as she circled the witch. "Do you really think he'll up and leave her like this?"

"Now that you mention it, David is on his way to Damon's going away party. Apparently, he's going to New York for a while," Jess beamed at the change in Katherine's face.

"Stefan's just going to let him go?" Katherine demanded.

"Stefan's said his pace, but Damon's Damon," Jess said going into the kitchen.

Katherine was livid, but she was also surprised at how little Jess seemed to care. If Damon left who knows when he'd turn up again. "You're just going to let him leave. Are you afraid that he'll fall harder for Elena if he doesn't?"

"Unlike you Kat, I'm not intimidated by every bitch Damon is interested in," Jess shrugged. Jess wasn't going to let Katherine get to her. It was all her fault she couldn't be with Damon, and ever since she revealed to the Salvatores that she was never trapped in the caves well life for Jess has been hell in heels.

"Interested in, do you really think that's all she is, just another one of his little infatuations?"

"Seeing as she looks just like you I'm sure it's another of his unhealthy obessions," Jess smiled.

"Come on Jezebel, there's nothing wrong with a little healthy competition," Katherine smiled.

If she was referring to how she toyed with Damon and Stefan five years ago as healthy competition she was crazier than Jess gave her credit for. "What you did in Texas was wrong. Damon and Stefan could have killed each other and not to mention the fact that your little stunt got Klaus on our asses. And you killed my mom," Jess yelled.

"Look I was a little hurt that you pursued Stefan to Lexi, and Damon seemed willing to fight to keep you in his life. We got passed that didn't we?" Katherine asked. "You're welcome to your Salvatore as long as I get mine."

"Kat, I'm not going to just sit here and talk about Damon. I'm getting married and I need your dress size," she said taking out her wedding planner and a pen.

"I think you suited Damon well," Kat smiled at her.

"Yeah that's why you kept insisting I kill him," Jess smiled.

"I mean it as your kindda almost friend. You and Damon did a lot of growing together. It was almost as if he never even met me," Kat grinned. "But we're a lot alike I guess."

"You guess," Jess giggled. "Leave Stefan alone."

"I would never plan on permanently killing the love of Stefan's life," Katherine pouted as she played with a knife.

* * *

Damon wondered what Elena was doing in Jess's house as he crossed the street. Then his phone rang. "Hey, I just saw you," Damon said to Elena.

"When did you get here? We've been waiting hours for you," Elena said.

"What are you talking about?" Damon asked as he eyed the car Elena was driving. "Katherine," he groaned.

"Are you okay Damon what does Katherine have to do with anything?" Elena asked getting a look from Stefan at the mention of Katherine's name.

"Um, nothing I'm at Jess's I'll be there in a few minutes," Damon said and ended their conversation.

Damon banged on Jess's door. The only reason Kat would pretend to be Elena and come to Jess's would be to kill Jess. When no one answered to the speed of his liking Damon turned the doorknob until it broke and let himself in. Standing before him was Jess and through the kitchen he saw Katherine.

"Invite me in," Damon said through his teeth as Katherine quietly taunted him from the kitchen.

"No!" Jess yelled at him.

"I'm not asking," he said burning her with his fiery gaze.

"Come in," Jess heard herself say. Damon walked pass Jess to the kitchen. "What the hell do you want?"

"Damon it's so nice to see you, have a cookie," she said giving Damon the pack of Oreos she and Jess had been enjoying.

"Damon what the hell is your problem?" Jess demanded as she walked into the kitchen.

"That's not Elena," Damon said not taking his eyes off of Katherine.

"Of course that's Elena who else could it be," Jess said trying to play dumb.

Damon noted the change of pitch and her voice and turned around. "How do you know her?" Damon demanded. "Tell me!"

Jess was at a loss for words. The anger and outrage in Damon's eye made her mouth dry. Jess had to fight the urge to kiss him and make all his hurt filter away. "Jessica and I go way back, it's a funny story really," Kat said saving Jess.

"Go to hell," Jess spat at Katherine. "Damon I don't owe you anything."

"Um, I think you do. Klaus"-

"And you really believe him," Jess laughed.

"Fine, what is it that you were saying Katherine?" he asked the bitch he despised most in the world for the truth.

Katherine looked at Jessica knowing she was going to get hell for this, but Katherine also loved messing with Damon. It was one of her few guilty pleasures. "You may not remember this, but Jess tried to kill you. It was a failed attempt to get you out of the way," she beamed. Damon turned to look at Jess. "The things we girls do to get to Stefan, which reminds me, Jess was telling me about her little encounter with him."

Damon tensed at the words. He looked over at Jess who was just standing there, not denying a damn thing Katherine said. "What happened with Stefan?" Damon asked Jess.

"She's lying," Jess mumbled.

Damon grab Katherine by the neck and held her up against the fridge. Damon broke off a piece of a wooden chair. "Are you lying?" he demanded.

"Do you think I am?" Katherine's smile turned into a pout. "You poor thing first your parents, then Elena and I, and now Jess how many people are going to choose Stefan over you?"

Damon stuck the makeshift stake through her shoulder. "Damon," Jess yelled as Katherine slowly took the stake out.

"You guys want me gone. Fine," he smiled and left.

"You really couldn't help yourself could you?" Jess asked as she gave Kat a rag to put on her wound.

"Had to make sure I still have my old charm," she smiled at Jess.

"Bitch," Jess muttered to herself as she went after Damon.

* * *

Damon came into the boarding house and walked passed all the people there to see him off. Damon tore down the banner he was sure Elena and Bonnie made and flipped the table of cards from everyone. "Damon what's going on?" Bonnie asked.

"Leave, get everyone out with you," he said through his teeth. "Now!"

Bonnie turned to the crowd behind her and did as Damon said. Stefan and Elena entered the room together looking at the mess Damon made. "Damon, what's your problem?" Stefan asked as he approached Damon.

"You," he whispered and punched Stefan in the face, before he calmly strutted upstairs to his room and slammed the door.

The first to knock on his door was Elena of course. She was telling him it wasn't cool to punch Stefan and flip out on everyone like that. "Go away," he texted her.

"Damon, open the door," she demanded after a while. Damon wasn't going to say another word to anyone. God he couldn't wait to get on that plane. Then he heard Elena talking to someone, he assumed was Stefan trying to get her to leave.

A soft knock came from his door. "Damon, open the door now," Jess ordered.

Damon laughed to himself and popped the top of the bottle of bourbon under his bed. Jess didn't need him to unlock the door she just wanted to give him the option. "Get out," he smiled at her as he suckled from his bottle like the big baby he was.

"I saw the shiner you gave Stefan. Not bad," she said walking over to his bed and sitting next to him.

"What can I say," Damon said between sips. "If that's all, please get the hell out."

"Why did you do it?" Jess asked looking into Damon's eyes.

He knew the answer but he wasn't ready to admit it to himself. He couldn't stand the thought of his brother taking something else from him, and he also hated the fact that Jess seemed hell bent on lying to him about their past together. "Had to let out some aggression and he won't take it personal," Damon smiled.

"Asshole," they heard Stefan scream.

"A guy has no privacy in his own home," Damon frowned as he got out of bed. He needed to get away from Jess if she wasn't going to go on her own.

"Where are you going?" Jess asked standing before him. Damon let her heat consume him for a moment before he walked around her.

"I think I need a snack care to join me?" he asked as he put on his shoes and drinking from his bottle.

"Damon," Jess said looking at him in a way that made him halt. "You need to grow up now," she said ripping the bottle from his hand.

"I'd like to see you make me," he challenged as he reclaimed his drink. Jess didn't know why she was going to try and help him. Damon seemed content with living his life this way so she should just let him wallow in sadness. However, Jess loved him far too much to let him hurt.

Jess grabbed his hand and they were back in her kitchen. "Sit down," Jess ordered.

"It's not like you care. From what I hear you want to kill me," he whispered.

Jess used her powers to pull out a chair and glue his ass to it. "Stop walking around here like the Queen of Sheba. When someone hurts your feelings don't do this," she yelled at him with tears burning her eyes.

Damon stood and looked into her eyes. He hated that he felt bad for hurting her. He thought that was what he wanted, but all he could think now was,_ be careful what you wish for. _"This is who I am if you haven't noticed," he yelled at her.

"No it's not. This is who you want people to think you are when they hurt you. I'm not going to sit her and mother you like Elena. If you want that I'll be happy to tell her to come home," Jess said not waving from his angry gaze.

"Why can't you tell me the truth?" Damon asked sensing that Jess really did care about him. "What could it possibly hurt?"

"There's no truth to tell," she said in a small voice.

Damon balled his fist until his knuckles were white. "I'm going to find out what you did," he promised her.

"I'd like to see you try," Jess smiled. Damon took her by the waist and planted a searing kiss on her lips. Jess ran her fingers through his raven hair and allowed him the intimate moment. When Damon started to ravenously nibble at her neck she moaned, Oh Stefan and Damon let her go.

"Really?" he asked as his jaw tensed.

"Good night Mr. Salvatore," Jess smiled and sent him back to his room.

_Jess stumbled through the door drunk off her rocker. Damon looked at her with narrowed eyes. She was wearing a tight red sequenced dress that sparkled and glowed as her curvy framed maneuvered in it. He watched her strut over to the end table at the back of the couch and turn to him. Damon was still standing wordlessly at the door watching her. "Miss me?" she asked as she slide herself on the table top and crossed her legs to flash him a view of her panty less bottom. Damon knew what she wanted and it didn't take long for him to oblige. _

_ As Damon nibbled on her neck he noticed something off about her scent. It was a given that she smelled and tasted like every top shelf bottle he could name, but something was wrong. "What were you doing?" he asked looking into her lustful lavender eyes. _

_"Wanting you," she stuttered against his lips. "Fuck me Damon," she begged as she reached for his pajama bottoms. _

_"Who were you with?" Damon asked backing away from her. _

_"Friends," she said not looking at him. Damon didn't like the guilt that flashed in her eyes and the thought of someone else touching her set him on fire. _

_"Friends like who?" he demanded as he picked up her chin to force eye contact. _

_"Kiss me," she said leaning in. Damon knew she had been with someone else and even if she was hammered it was still totally unexcitable. _

_"Where's Violet?" he asked letting her go. _

_"With my mom," she said hopping off the table and walking to the door._

_Damon grabbed her arm and glared at her. "Where the hell do you think you're going?" Damon demanded._

_"I have needs," she said with a devious smirk. Any other day that would be enough to send Damon into a frenzy, but not today when she pranced into his place smelling like another man. _

_"You drove here?" Damon asked as he picked her up and carried her to his room. _

_"No," she said feathering kisses up and down his neck. Damon dropped Jess on the bed and walked over to his dresser to get a t-shirt. "What are you doing?" she demanded. _

_"I'm not going to sleep with you while you're like this," he said throwing the shirt at her and hitting her in the face. _

_Jess looked at him through narrowed eyes. Damon only got madder. Why the hell was she mad at him? She was the one sleeping around. She was the one that didn't have the decency to wash the other guy's scent off. "Fine," she said getting up and fixing her dress. "I told Stefan not to bring me here," she muttered under her breath. _

_Damon pinned Jess down to the bed by her throat. "Why were you with Stefan?" he demanded with rage taking over his face. "Tell me," he yelled after she didn't respond. _

_"Get off of me now," she said and he knew she wasn't going to answer until she got what she wanted. _

_Damon sat beside her on the bed ready for her to tell him what he feared. She and Stefan liked each other too much, and he had a right to be jealous. Stefan always found a way to take everything Damon loved and now Stefan was going to pay big time. "Did you sleep with my brother?" Damon asked not looking at the witch. _

_Jess sat on his lap and faced him. She looked into his eyes and moved herself closer to him. She felt his excitement pulsing against her center and she wanted more. Jess took his hand and worked it up her skirt. "Tell me now," Damon yelled taking his hand back._

_"He gave me a ride from a club," she said reclaiming his hand. "Take me Damon," she whispered in his ear. "I want you so bad," she moaned when his fingers grazed her happy button. _

_"Why don't you go fuck the guy that got you so worked up?" Damon said._

_"I'm trying to," she yelled. _

_"You were with someone else, and I swear if it was Stefan I'm going to kill you both," Damon yelled at her. _

_"I wouldn't sleep with Stefan and then come to you," she said looking appalled at the actuation which he believed. _

_"You were with someone," he grunted. _

_"Don't sound so jealous," she teased. "I can sleep with whoever I please," she smiled._

_"You can't sleep with me," Damon said standing and watching Jess drop to the floor. _

_Jess stood and looked into his eyes. Damon could feel her anger take the room in a thick haze. He almost wanted to give into her. Drunken/angry sex with a witch was going to have to stay on his to-do list for tonight. "Fine I'll find someone else to fort the bill," she said going to the door. Damon stood in front of it at the blink of an eye. "Move or I'll make you," she said narrowing her eyes. _

_"Take that dress off and go to sleep Jess," he said closing in on her. _

_"I have needs that you can't seem to meet, so no," she said walking around him. Damon grabbed her arm as tight as he could without doing any permanent damage. "Let me go!" _

_"Are you going to run back to Stefan?" Damon asked as she squirmed in his grip. "You're going to hurt yourself if you don't stop," he said trying to keep her from fidgeting. _

_"Let me go," she screamed. _

_"Not until I know who you fucked," he yelled. _

_"I didn't fuck him," she admitted. _

_"So you did let someone else touch you?" Damon asked. _

_"Nothing happened," she said pleading with him. _

_"Enough happened that you're wearing his scent. You wreck of him," Damon yelled. "What's his name?" he said grabbing his coat. _

_Jess placed a hungry kiss on his lips and managed to get his jacket. She had him halfway to the bed when his anger caught up to him. "Tell me or I'm going to go to Stefan," he said. By the look in her eyes Stefan knew something. _

_"Damon, you're not even my boyfriend so why do you care? It's not like you own my pussy or something. I can give it to whomever I please," she said trying to get away. _

_"You're not leaving," Damon said sitting her on the bed and looking at her. "I hope what ever happened was worth it," he said tossing the shirt at her and leaving the room. _

_Damon eventually got the gory details about what happened to Jess from Stefan. She had been dancing and drink with some celebrity Stefan didn't know, or pretended not to know. Damon wanted to thank his brother for stopping Jess from fucking some guy in the back of the club. Well some guy that wasn't him. Damon was drowning his sorrows in a Lebanese virgin he met a while back and a little bourbon. Jess came out of the room and walked over to him. "Will you talk to me?" Jess asked as she stood before him. "Damon," Jess said going to take the drink he was nursing away. _

_"You were fucking some dude in the back of a club, does that sum things up?" Damon asked reaching for his drink. _

_"Nothing happened. He was just an old friend and I was drunk," Jess said taking his hand. "I wanted to be with you and I'm sorry I hurt your feelings." _

_"You can do whatever you please with your pussy," Damon smirked at her. _

_Jess felt her blood boil. Why did he have to be such a child all the time? "Look my head is pounding,"- _

_"Well so is mine," he yelled over her. _

_"I can make it better," she said climbing on his lap. "I'm so sorry," she said kissing his neck and working her hands into his pants. "Please say you forgive me." _

_"I'm not letting you off that easily," he smiled at her. _

_Jess grin that sexy grin he loved and cooed into his ear. "I want you so bad Damon. Take me. I'll be yours forever." _

_Damon tried to fight it, but little Dee wanted her and was demanding Damon give in. "Sorry I'm not interested."_

_"Oh, I want you. Please touch me," she begged against his ear. _

_"Touch yourself," Damon said leaning back on the couch. _

_"Please fuck me," she moaned. _

_Damon took her to the bedroom and lay on the bed. He told Jess to come join him. She did it eager to feed her hunger. Jess was surprised when he flipped her on her back and nestled her ass into his crotch. He pulled her legs open and ran his hand down her moist center. "Touch yourself," he ordered. _

_"But I want you," she moaned as she ran his hand back up her lips and into her core. "Don't you want me?" she asked._

_"Do as I say," he ordered replacing his fingers with hers. "Or you won't get what you want," Damon teased. _

_Jess opened her legs a little wider and placed Damon's right hand in her hair and his left hand on her breast. She played with her button and moaned as the intensity quickly grew. Jess moved her hips against Damon's hardened member and called out his name once she started to slowly fuck herself. Damon kissed her neck and used both of his hands to play with her hardened nipples. "Damon," she moaned. "I'm gonna cum." _

_Damon wanted to climb on top of her and bring her to the edge, but he let her have this one little orgasm. Jess really thought he forgave her. He thought it was kind of adorable how naive she could be. Jess came and she turned and sat up on his lap. "You want to taste your pussy?" she asked him. Damon smiled and sat up to lick her fingers. He was surprised when she leaned in to lick the other side of her hand. Their tongues met in a ravenous kiss at the tip of her fingers. _

_ "Ask to take me on a date," Jess said as she kissed his neck the way he liked. _

_"Why?" he questioned as he played in her dirt-red hair. _

_"Because you want to go steady," she laughed. _

_"I don't need a girlfriend," he smirked as he looked down at her. _

_"You want me to be yours right?" Jess asked. "All of me," she added taking his hand and cupping her desire. _

_"Do you want to go out with me?" Damon snapped as he pulled his hand away. _

_"Nope," Jess said making him want to kill her._

_"If you were going to say no why did you make me ask?" he asked through gritted teeth. _

_"Rephrase," she said not paying attention to his anger. _

_"Do you want to go on a date?" he asked her. _

_Jess looked into his eyes with pure desire driving her, "I'd love to go on a date with you Mr. Salvatore," she said placing a gentle kiss on his lips. _

_"Go get dress," he said untangling his fingers from her hair. _


	13. Chapter 13

_**I don't own TVD this is not a Bamon romance story, just one about Damon and Bonnie in season four.**_

"Good morning brother," Damon smiled at Stefan as he entered the kitchen. "How'd you sleep?"

"Dick," Stefan yelled as he went after Damon.

"Stefan!" Elena yelled as she used her vampire speed to stand between the brothers. She was totally going to miss this after tonight when she was going to become human again, or die.

"Elena, you look lovely," Damon said grabbing his jacket. "I made you guys breakfast for your first day back at school," Damon said as he walked out of the kitchen.

"Where are you running to?" Stefan demanded.

"Council meeting with Jess, don't wait up."

* * *

Damon didn't know Jess changed the time of the meeting and she had managed to get everyone on board with their plan to remove the originals by any means necessary. "Mr. Salvatore how wonderful of you to join us," Linda said with an ice cold glare.

Damon smiled and took a seat in the back. Jess used some spell to convince the council he, Caroline, and Stefan weren't vampires. Damon studied Bonnie's father. Mayor Wilson seemed to be really interested in what Jess was saying, or he liked the short tight pencil skirt she was wearing. "Those are my outlines of his property and the copy of my floor plan for the holding cell improvements," she said handing out packets.

Damon escorted Jess to her car once the meeting was over. "I didn't think you were coming," she smiled at him.

"Or you just didn't want me to come," Damon smiled back at her.

"You were being really self-destructive last night. There's a lot riding on this," she shrugged. "I didn't want you to fuck it all up."

"Katherine may have gotten to me a little," he shrugged.

"A little, you almost knocked Stefan's head clean off his shoulders," Jess laughed her loud obnoxious laugh.

"I'm sorry," he said looking into her eyes.

"I'm not the one you decked."

"You're the one I was trying to hurt and I did," he said looking everywhere but at her.

Jess smiled at him and his poor attempt at an apology. "Stop trying to prove you're better than you're brother. It's a pointless fight," she said as she got into her car.

"Because he's clearly the winner," Damon said giving her one last look.

"If that's what you believe," she smiled and pulled off.

* * *

Caroline, Bonnie and Elena were at the Gilbert house with David. They were planning Elena's revival. Elena didn't know if she could handle being a vampire anymore. Especially now that Damon decided he wanted out. Elena knew it was in Damon's nature to go over board and do something reckless and stupid when he didn't get his way. Never would she imagine he'd just up and leave her and Stefan when they needed him most.

"So Caroline you do whatever it takes to keep the Salvatores away from the Wickery Bridge, Bonnie you are going to be the north point on our triangle, and Elena you are going to be just fine," David said smiling at her. Elena didn't know what it was about David that got to her, but he was very comforting and funny especially when he picked on Jess and Jamie.

"Are you guys sure this is the only way to turn Elena back?" Caroline asked.

"There aren't many revival spells, and most of them aren't permanent. This is the only spell were all the pieces naturally fell in place, so we're going with it," David said. "You do want to do this still, Elena?"

Everyone turned their attention to Elena. She seemed really off and distant all day. "I-I never wanted this for myself, and I know no one really does. I want my life back."

"Well, we all want you to have that chance," David said when Jess and Jeremy came in the fort door. "Perfect timing."

"So everyone knows what needs to happen tomorrow," Jess said looking at the girls. "Great, come with me Elena and Jeremy."

Jess took Elena and Jeremy to a house on the other side of town about twenty minutes or so away from school. It was big and white colonial style house with two rose bushes on either side of the staircase. There was a porch swing by the door, and a for sale sign with a huge SOLD sticker on it. "What are we doing her?" Jeremy asked Jess.

"I know that it's hard to say goodbye to your past, but you guys have to start moving out of your house"-

"Why-What's wrong with our house?" Elena asked confused.

"Elena when your human again you're gonna have to make changes to insure you stay that way. As a doppelgänger you're like a magnet for death, add in a few witches, vampires, werewolves, and mediums, and you get a recipe for disaster. You need to keep new energy coming in with your new lives," Jess said.

"But that's our home. We grew up there-we were a family there," Jeremy yelled.

"I know that. I'm not the right person to hand out life advice, but sometimes you have to let go to move on. A change of environment is the best thing for you two. Being on the East side of town vitalizes your change. The northern position of the house makes it stable and a great place for a family. The kind the two of you deserve," Jess smiled.

"So all of this is witch hocus pocus?" Jeremy asked.

"It's just really good omens," Jess smiled. "Do you wanna go in?"

Jeremy and Elena shared a look. "So you and David are gonna stay her with us?" Elena asked.

"I'll be here and David will stay at your old place until you guys are ready to move. You don't have to do anything, we just think this is an amazing opportunity for you," Jess said.

"Okay," Elena said smiling at Jeremy who nodded his head in agreement.

"Great now Elena you have to sign this so you can come and go as you please," Jess said giving her a pen and the deed. "Here are your keys," Jess said giving them a set of keys.

"Wait why are there car keys on this?" Jeremy asked.

"Go to the garage and see," Jess shrugged.

"You brought us cars?" Elena asked surprised.

"Deepens on what you mean by brought… technically their David's" Jess said following Jeremy.

"Oh my God it's a roadster," Jeremy yelled looking over the orange car in front of him.

"Sorry Jer, but it's more like a highlander or odyssey," Jess said pointing over to the other behind the car. "Rule number one, don't touch my roadster."

"So who gets what?" Jeremy asked.

"Use the keys and find out. David did that part I was in charge of decorating with Caroline which wasn't that fun," Jess said making them laugh.

"Please tell me she didn't touch my room?" Jeremy asked.

"It's a lovely shade a purple," Jess teased.

"Great," Jeremy smiled.

"Okay, soon I'm going to go get Matt," Jess said checking her watch. "David's going to bring Bonnie and Caroline over to do the protection spells we did at your place here. In the main time I think you guys should come up with something that only you know about one another something that no one can tap into."

"Why?" Elena asked.

"When we try to get the part of you that died back there's a huge chance that some other lost spirit could try and inhabit your body."

"You're sure you can turn her back right?" Jeremy asked.

"I'm going to do whatever it takes," Jess said.

"Come on Jer, let's see our new home," Elena said as she lead Jeremy through the garage door into the house. She knew how risky everything David and Jess was doing for them. She also knew that there wasn't that great of a chance that she'd survive the revival. None of the witches involved have tried anything like this before. Elena was just a test dummy and she didn't want Jeremy to know.

"Be good you guys. Say no to drugs, and don't watch porn, and no vampires," Jess yelled in her mothering voice. Elena and Jeremy laughed their way into the house.

* * *

Katherine paced around her cheap motel room waiting for Jess to arrive. She looked over at the poor man on her bed and wished she had brought back someone with more stamina. Another round of bloodlust sex would make the time go by so much faster. Katherine heard the tell-tale click of Jimmy Choo's against concrete. "It's about time," Katherine said as she grabbed her jacket.

"I thought you weren't living that room until you were certain Klaus was out of town?" Jess questioned at the bold way Katherine bolted out of the door.

"You have a veil around your house that protects from anything supernatural," Katherine pointed out.

"Elena and Jeremy are there"-

"Yummy baby Gilbert can't wait!" Katherine exclaimed as she got in Jess's car.

"Gross, you look just like his sister"-

"That makes it more fun," Katherine smiled.

"Please stay away from my brother," Jess begged as she pulled off. The girls drove a few counties over to a nice bistro.

"So how's Damon?" Katherine innocently probed.

"Determined to break the veil keeping him from remembering me," Jess frowned. "Thanks for that."

"Anytime my love. What are you going to do when he does?"

"_If_ he does I'll find a way to put another back up. I'm not changing my mind, and neither are you."

"Jess, Klaus has already met them and he knew Stefan back in the 20's. I kind of think he has a soft spot for Stefan. Then again everyone does. Anyways, you minus well break the veil yourself and let the chips fall where they may."

Jess looked Kat over with indifference on her face. Katherine wore her smug grin proudly. She had everything figured out. Jess would break the mind veil on Damon and he'd remember how hopelessly in love he was with her, and they'd leave town. Then Elena with met a timely end and Stefan would have no one but Katherine for comfort. "If Luckette finds out I've lied to her for the past five years do you really think that will go over well. She loved Damon and I practically ripped him from her. I'm not going to lose her, and despite what you believe I love Ryan."

"Not the way you love Damon. I do remember you choosing Dam"-

"But when it was his turn he didn't chose me!"

The pair sat in silence for a moment as Jess's anger calmed. "Jess I was selfish and if I couldn't have Stefan you weren't going to get Damon. I'm sorry for what I did," Katherine said taking Jess's hand. The girls rarely showed their gently sides especially Katherine. All in all Jess, David, and Luckey were the closest Katherine has gotten to a real family in her 500 plus years. She toyed with the originals and then with Stefan and Damon. She never felt loved and excepted like she did with Jess.

"Whatever," Jess said when the waitress brought their food. "We need to focus on getting rid of Klaus and his siblings," Jess continued once the waitress left.

"How do you suppose we do that? If something happens to Klaus I'm a goner."

"Kat, Kat, Kat are you forgetting who you're talking to?" Katherine sat up and looked intrigued. "All I have to do is turn you human to server your tie to their bloodline. Once I do that I can and will kill every Original that gets in my way."

"One problem there's a time threshold on turning a vampire back"-

"Yes if you plan on permanently turning them human. Again you're talking to me. I have David and the Bennett girl working on a few potions that will reverse vampirism for a few hours. We haven't come up with something longer, but I just need the right opportunity to get Klaus alone, and the right person by my side to help me kill him."

"As much as I'd love to drive a stake through the bastard's heart, I think Damon and David would be better. You and Damon used to put the fear of God into vampires all over Tex"-

"Will you stop?"

"Fine, no more about how prefect you and Damon are. What is it Bonnie can do to break the curse on your family?"

"It's complicated but essentially she hast to give into her dark side and overcome it."

"Jess I didn't pick you for the corruption type, not that the Bennetts are known for saying no to dark magic."

"She's a good kid she can do it."

"You're right she's a good kid which is why I don't think she's going to cross over," Katherine warned.

"Klaus will make sure of that, and Marvin wants to be freed from that book."

""Klaus is using Bonnie?"

"They've been meeting it's nothing big," Jess shrugged.

"You're trying to get us all killed"-

"I'm trying to fix a problem you, and the Salvatores created. It's all anyone seems to do!"

The women both ordered stronger drinks and took a moment to calm down yet again. "I trust you with the most important thing in the world to me. My ass. Don't fuck me over Jess."

Jess held up her glass of merlot. "To a world without Klaus." Katherine smiled and clanged her glass against Jess's.


	14. Chapter 14

It was time for Elena's revival and Jess's plan was in motion. Caroline and the Salvatore brothers were out of sight, Matt and Jeremy were in position, Bonnie was scared out of her mind, but ready to have the old Elena back, David was confident that nothing could go wrong, and Jess was sure all hell was bond to break loss. "Okay Elena, this is going to suck," Jess said stabbing her with the stake in the lung and tossing her off the bridge.

From behind her Jess heard screams from Jeremy, Matt, and Bonnie. They knew in order to turn Elena human she had to die again the way she had the first time. However, that didn't make seeing her get staked and tossed off the Wickery Bridge any easier. Jess and David moved to their position in the pyramid. Soon Elena took her final breath and they began to chant.

Bonnie had never felt energy like this before. She had never done a spell to forage life and it felt really good. Bonnie, loved practicing with other witches and feeling their energy. Doing this spell with David and Jess was empowering.

* * *

Damon wondered why Jess hadn't called yet. It was within the time threshold for Elena's revival. "I'm going to go down to the Gilberts' and make sure everything is okay," Damon said as he got up from his favorite arm chair in the library.

"No! Jess told us to wait here and she'd call when everything was ready. I don't know about you but that's one witch I wouldn't piss off," Caroline said. She was hoping the brothers were too worried about Elena to notice her lies or catch her in one.

"If we don't do the spell soon it could be too late," Damon stated as he grabbed his jacket.

"Is your brother hard of hearing or something Jess and David know what they're doing just trust them," Caroline yelled.

"Look this is Elena were talking about. Vampire or not she's a danger magnet."

"Damon just relax," Stefan said.

"No!"

Caroline and Stefan both let out hard sighs. Caroline was running out of reasons to keep the Salvatores in the boarding house and away for Wickery Bridge. "Why don't I treat you guys to a drink down at the grill? That way the second Jess calls we'll be halfway there."

"Why are you here?" Damon asked walking over to Caroline.

"Damon leave her alone," Stefan said standing between them.

"Answer my questioned Vampire Barbie."

"Let's go," Caroline said b-lining for the door. She needed to get out of there and have a triple of everything Mystic Grill had to offer. Damon moved vampire speed to block her path to the door.

"Where's Jess?" Damon demanded.

"Do yourself a favor and just follow orders for once." Caroline and Damon had a silent stare off for nine seconds of awkward torture to Stefan.

"She has a point"-

"I don't take orders I give them, and I gave you one so start singing Blondie."

"I'm driving," Caroline said taking her keys out of her purse and stepping around Damon.

"Fine, I guess I'm making a stop at Wickery Bridge. Care to join me brot"-

Caroline moved vamp speed to pin Damon to the wall by his throat. "You're not going to mess up Elena's one chance to be human."

"Caroline let him go he's not going to do anything. I won't allow it," Stefan said interfering.

"Why didn't they want us to be there?" Damon asked once Caroline let him go.

"Vampires invite the wrong energy," Caroline said.

"If that was the case they would have just told us to stay away. There's something more isn't it?" Damon said looking furiously at Caroline. She looked over at Stefan. He looked concerned and she didn't want to lie to him.

"There's nothing we can do about it now, because I'm sure they've already started the revival," Caroline said getting wide eyes from Stefan and more scouring from Damon.

"Give us the short version Blondie."

"Elena is essentially being reincarnated as herself," Caroline shrugged.

"I don't get it?" Stefan questioned.

"In order to bring her back they have to kill her again the same way she died before."

"Vampires can't drown," Damon scuffed.

"They can with a staked plunged in their lung," Caroline mumbled then threw her hands over her mouth.

Stefan and Damon both looked up at her. "Tell me the witch didn't stake Elena," Damon demanded.

"It's the only way Damon," Caroline yelled as he flashed to his car quicker than lighting. Stefan and Caroline shared a look of doom. They both rushed out of the door and got into Caroline's car.

Damon drove recklessly to Wickery Bridge. He knew this had to be one of Elena's insane ideas, and of course everyone had to let her make her own choice. _You can't take away her choice,_ Bonnie's voice mocked in his head. Like hell he couldn't. He knew Elena was never going to completely love him the way he wanted her too. He knew that if Elena chose him there would be no way in hell to repair his relationship with Stefan, knowing all that wasn't going to stop Damon from saving Elena.

* * *

The spell was going good and David was sure Elena was going to make it through. He tried all alone to put up a brave front, but he wasn't sure how well this spell was going to go. There were loopholes in every spell nothing magical was truly forever. Yet, vampirism was a whole neither ball game. There was one way to do it and one way to undo it. There was no in-between unless it was permanent death.

Jamie had arrived seconds ago with Meredith and the medical supplies Jess had requested. When Elena rose from the water she was going to be died. She was going to have to make the choice to come back without vampire blood in her system. For a moment Jess let herself believe everything was going to be alright. That was until Damon's Camaro came spiraling around the curve road. Jess, Bonnie, and David exchanged worried glances.

"Bonnie no matter what don't stop chanting until Elena's body rises out of the water," Jess ordered her as she and David walked over to Damon. Bonnie nodded her head and kept chanting. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Why are you acting like I'm the problem you just staked Elena?" Damon was furious and rightly so. Neither of them knew if this spell was going to actually work and they were doing it anyway. "This was too much of a risk and you know it."

"Elena never wanted this for herself. This was her choice and you have to respect it," David said trying to reason with Damon.

"She's a kid that just lost another guardian, and her freedom I'm not sure her judgment on life or death decisions is that sound," Damon yelled at him.

David was trying his hardest to be civil with Damon, but_ this MFer doesn't know who he's talking to._ Jess noted David's patient wavering and offered Damon and ultimatum. "Damon you can leave here of your own free will with your dignity intact, or I can kick your ass off this bridge."

"I'm not leaving Elena," Damon said as Stefan and Caroline pulled up.

"You're presence is what's going to kill her, not the stake in her lung, or this spell, but you and your pride," Jess said then she felt the air go icy. "You feel that?"

"The creepy cold feeling radiating from the other side of the bridge…Yes I do," David said getting stares from everyone. "We have to go in."

"What's wrong?" Jaime asked when Jess started to take her clothes off.

"We have to go find out," Jess said as she took off her shirt and pants.

"Someone's not embarrassed about their body," Damon said with a humorless smirk.

Jess cut her eyes at him before she jumped off the side of the bridge into the cold, mucky water. She was followed by David. They swim in opposite directions looking for any sign of trouble when a blurry missile hit David. It was a good thing Jess saw the blur or else David would have been a goner. Jess helped David to the surface so he could catch his breath.

"I'm gonna go back down you need to get out," Jess said as David gave her a hell no stare. "I have a plan and it could get messy."

David sighed looked at his cousin. "Elena needs time to find her body, but whatever that is wants in it-badly."

"I know and I need you to make me something that will expel the spirit from the water."

"But it could hurt Elena?" David questioned.

"I know, but we need to make sure she can get into her body, and I know I can slow it down. Trust me," Jess said.

"That doesn't look like saving," Damon yelled over the side of the bridge.

"What he means is everything okay?" Stefan said looking over at Damon.

Jess used her connection to the water to shut up a geyser carrying David over the bridge. Then she made the water stir into a whirlpool so that no one would dare try to jump in after her. The gang backed away and David fell to the ground behind them. David tried to look indifferent about Jess's action, yet everyone knew he wanted to go after her but couldn't. "Bonnie you're doing good, keep chanting. Jeremy, and Matt help Meredith get ready for Elena. Caroline help me with this potion and Damon and Stefan leave before Jess kills you," David said making everyone snicker at the tail end.

"I'm not leaving until I know Elena's okay," Stefan said and by the look on Damon's face he agreed.

"Just don't say anything to Jessica," David cautioned.

Jess finally found Elena's body and brought it to the surface. That way Elena was sure to find her body. Jess want to find whatever it was that wanted Elena's body to stop it. Then something grabbed her by the leg. Jess gasped at the pain and from surprise. Jess threw a burst of air at what was holding her leg and swim to the surface. Elena's was coughing and fighting for air. Jess sent Elena back on the bridge the way she sent David but a lot gentler. The spirit was obviously mad for missing its chance to inhabit Elena's body.

Stefan and Damon put Elena on the gurney. Meredith worked quickly cutting through Elena's clothes to close her wounded lung. David was right next to Meredith sealing Elena's wounds with herbal rub. Damon looked over at the stream below and noted the water had calmed, yet Jess still hadn't surfaced. Witch or not Jess was going to need to come up for air soon.

"Where's Jess?" Bonnie asked as she helped David and Meredith.

Everyone, but Meredith turned their attention to the stream, then David. "I'm sure she's fine," David said helping Meredith close the outer stitch. Elena was as good as new and her vitals were okay.

Meanwhile, Jess was running out of air and options. She needed to get to the surface to get the potion from David. She was sure he'd be with Elena helping Meredith heal her. Jess sent a ball to water into the sky to make a rainbow. That will tell David to have the potion ready.

When David noticed what Jess did he rushed to Caroline and Bonnie who were finishing the potion. David checked their progress and through in whatever he could grab of the remaining ingredients. He shook the vial and rushed to the barricade of the bridge just as Jess shot up to the surface.

David threw the vial and as soon as it was in Jess's hand she was pulled under the water. Jess was tried and she needed more oxygen. Since the spirit seemed so connected to the water Jess made it recede and rise like Noah parting the Red Sea. She fell to the bottom of the steam and threw the open vial on the spirit making it go up in flames. The water came cascading down like a heavy storm.

David watched for Jess with everyone else. It felt like agonizing hours before she finally rose to the surface floating on her back and using her arms and one leg to kick to shore. "I think she hurt her leg," Caroline observed.

"I'm sure she's okay," David said looking at everyone.

"I'll be back," Damon said going to help her.

"I'd stay here unless you want to walk into a certain death too," David told Stefan. "She's upset and if she wasn't mad she would have puffed herself up here."

"Why didn't you tell Damon that?" Caroline asked.

"It slipped my mind," he said making everyone laugh.

* * *

Jess had managed to drag herself to shore and she looked at her leg. It was bruised pretty badly, and she had a few scraps here and there. Jess lay on the bank and looked at the sky. She knew her hair was ruined and she'd never get the taste of that water out of her mouth. She was probably going to need a new round of buster shoots.

Damon didn't know what to think when he saw Jess laying there motionless. Her heart was speeding and he was sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. The longer he watched her the slower it got. By the time Damon reached her it was beating almost normal. "Go away," Jess warned.

"I'm trying to help you," Damon yelled as he picked her up.

"Look Clark I don't need your help," Jess yelled at him.

"I'm sure Lois," Damon said as he carried her superhero style. He looked down at her and their eyes met. Damon didn't notice he stopped walking until Jess started to climb out of his arms.

"I can walk," she insisted then cursed when she put weight on her bruised ankle.

"Let me help you," Damon ordered. Maybe if he didn't sound like an ass she might have let him, but the last thing she wanted was Damon Salvatore touching her. That was ironically the one thing she dreamt of.

"I gave birth to a ten pound baby the natural way, I'm sure I can handle a little bruising on my ankle," Jess said as she limped pass him.

"Look, I know you're mad at me, but you don't have to be rude," Damon yelled.

Jess laughed at his insanity, not because it was funny either. Damon was so unbelievable she couldn't help but think she was the crazy one. There was no conceivable way someone could place themselves so high above fault and blame. The world wasn't the problem Damon was. "_Tú eres el más tonto hijo de puta que he conocido! Idiota!_ (You are the dumbest son of a bitch/bastard I've ever met! Idiot!)," Jess yelled at him.

"I'm sure you've met dumber bastard than me," Damon laughed.

"_Usted es la persona más alocada que he conocido. Esa es la verdad_, (You are the most madding person I've ever met. That's the truth.)" Jess said making Damon laughed again. _"¿De verdad crees que es una broma?_ (Do you honestly think this is a joke?)"

"No I don't think this is a joke, it's just cute how you lose your English when you're mad. I used to drive my mom that crazy too," he said looking down at her.

"Please leave me alone," she ordered when they were at the foot of the bridge just out of ear shot.

"I'm honestly sorry I almost killed you."

"_Vete a la mierda_ (Fuck off)," Jess shot at him as she climbed over the bridge and grabbed her clothes. Jess got in her car and turn to go back in town. Damon walked in front of her roadster. Jess loved her car to pieces, but running Damon down was why too tempting not to try. Jess reeved her engine giving him the warning to move.

"She's not really going to hit him right?" Meredith asked.

"Not if he moves," David informed them.

"He probably won't," Stefan sighed.

"We can only hope," Caroline smiled as everyone looked at her. "You all were thinking it," she shrugged.

Jess took her foot off the break and speed the short distance to Damon never taking her eyes from his as she hit him full speed knocking him under her car and then into the middle of the road. Jess knew her next step was going too far but he deserved it for everyone else he hurt. Jess put her car in reverse and backed up over Damon before hitting him all over again.

"Jess is my hero," Caroline smiled as she videotaped the whole thing on her phone.

"Caroline," Bonnie warned as Stefan rushed over to make sure Damon was okay.

* * *

Jess managed to get the taste of swamp water out of her mouth by the grace of god. She raced into her bedroom to answer a call from Ryan. "Hey, baby how are things in Atlanta?"

"Not the same without you," Ryan said making Jess smile.

"You're such a kiss ass," Jess snorted.

"How did the revival go?" Ryan asked taking the pressure off of himself.

"It would have gone better if two vampire brothers didn't decide to show up and ruin everything," Jess sighed. She fell back on the bed and played in her loss hair.

"Is the girl okay?" Ryan asked sounding concerned.

"Yeah everyone's fine," Jess groaned.

"I'm glad and I'm proud of you for helping Bonnie," Ryan said making Jess feel like she saved an orphan from a burning building.

"I still wish I could be with you," Jess mumbled. She really missed Ryan and she just wanted to hold him.

"Soon my love, soon," he laughed.

"How's Lucks?"

"She misses you a lot," he said sounding different.

"Is something wrong with you two?" Jess asked.

"She just wanted to stay with you," Ryan said trying to reassure her.

"Did she go to bed already?" Jess asked.

"No she actually just came in with Emma. I have to talk to her for a sec, I'll make sure Lucks call you in a few minutes okay."

"I'll be waiting," Jess song into the phone.

* * *

Damon had convinced David to invite him into the house so he could "talk" to Jess. David wasn't worried Damon was going to hurt Jess. David was sure if Damon said the wrong thing she would punish him. She'd never have the heart to kill Damon, but he'd pay.

"If you need me call and I'll come back," David said once they were in the house.

"I'm not afraid of Jess," Damon reassured David.

"Maybe that's the problem," David mumbled on his way out.

Damon pretended he didn't hear David's comment and walked up the stairs. Jess was in the master suite on the phone. Damon watched her pace as she talked. "Lucks I'm sorry you couldn't stay, but it's not safe for you, not yet."

"I miss you," the girl protested.

"I miss you too," Jess said. Damon could hear the strain in her voice. Jess was about to cry. "You want to sing our song?"

"I never thought that it be easy, cause we're both so distant now," Luckey stared.

"And the walls are closing in on us and we're wondering how," Jess song to her.

"No one has a soild answer just walking in the dark, and you can just see my fast it just tears me apart." Damon listened as they sung together. They only stopped because Luckey started to yawn.

"I'll call you first thing in the morning okay," Jess promised.

"I love you."

"_Te amo mi coraz__ón_," Jess said and hung up. Jess had never been this far away from Luckey and she hated it. She hated running from Klaus and loving Damon. She hated herself for making all the stupid decision that led her here. Jess cried as she held Luckey's old receiving blanket. She always kept it under her pillow. "You're doing the right thing Jess. You're doing the right thing," Jess chanted to herself as she rocked and cried.

Damon came there to make Jess wish she was never born, but seeing her like this made him halt. Jess was giving up a lot to be here, to help Elena. Damon tried to suppress the guilt boiling over in him. _Humanity a vampire's greatest weakness_, he thought to himself as he walked into Jess's room and held her.

Jess knew Damon was there but she was lost in her grief. She didn't have a clue of what she was doing, but she knew it had to be better than hiding…Right? Damon stayed with Jess until she fell asleep. Okay so he stayed the whole night just holding her, and letting her hold him. He never noticed how beautiful Jess was with her hair down. Her dark red locks framed her face. Damon brushed her hair behind her ear and drifted to sleep.

_Damon and Stefan had just got off the Ferris wheel with Luckette at the county carnival. "Hey if it isn't my Luckey Ducky," a tall blonde man said as he picked up Luckette. Damon and Stefan looked the man over. _

_"Hi Ryan," Luckey squealed as she hugged him. _

_"How are you doing?" he asked as he set her back on the ground. _

_"Can't complain," she shrugged. _

_"Where's Tess?" he asked. _

_"She's with Lexi," Luckey said. _

_"Who are your friends?" Ryan asked looking the brothers over._

_"This is Stefan and that's Damon," she smiled. _

_"Hi," Ryan said shaking Stefan's hand and then Damon's._

_"Ryan?" They heard Jess call. _

_"Tess," Ryan smiled as he gave her a hug. _

_"I thought you were leaving," Jess smiled. _

_"My mom wanted me to stay for the festival," he smiled at her. Damon didn't like the way the guy looked at Jess, as if she was his or something and their hug was going on a little too long. _

_As if she read his mind Jess let Ryan go. "That's really nice of you," Jess smiled. _

_"Can we talk for a minute?" Ryan asked taking her by surprise. Jess looked at Luckette, "It'll just take a minute," he reassured her. _

_"I'll be right back," Jess said following Ryan. _

_"Damon, don't," Stefan warned. _

_"Keep an eye on Violet," Damon said through his teeth as he followed behind Jess and Ryan._

_Jess and Ryan didn't get too far before they were stopped by three teenyboppers asking Ryan for an autograph. "I'm sorry girls could you give me a second?" he asked. _

_"Go ahead I'll wait," Jess said being passively irritated like she was with Damon. That didn't sit well with him as he watched her interaction with Ryan. Ryan signed autographs for all three girls and then Jess took a picture of them. "Still the crowd pleaser," Jess mused. _

_"Look I know you don't like that, and I know you don't want this kind of life, but I miss you and I know the other night wasn't a mistake," Ryan said brushing Jess's hair behind her ear. _

_"Ryan don't do this. I can't be here with you again," she sighed. _

_"You remember the last time you trusted a vampire?" Ryan asked her. _

_"Are you having secret meetings with my mom?" Jess asked with a playful grin. _

_"Tess I'm being serious. You really want this for your daughter?" he asked her. _

_"What do you want Ryan? I can't be what you need," she said._

_"But you are I"-_

_"Hey Jess," Damon said interrupting them. "Vie said she's not feeling too good. I guess that second cotton candy and fried sneakers bar did her in."_

_"You were listening?" Ryan said with a smile even though he didn't take his eyes off of Jess. _

_"No, I'd never listen to a conversation between my girlfriend and some random guy that doesn't know her name," Damon said._

_"When I met Tess, back in the day I ran into Luckey first and she couldn't say Jess, she said her mom's name was Tess," Ryan said as he and Jess smiled at the warm memory. "I'm sure a vampire of your status wouldn't be able to see the beauty in a moment like that." _

_"Vie's a very funny, cute kid. I get why you'd like her," Damon smiled. _

_"I love her, and I love Tess. I'm sure that's more than I can say for you Dracula," Ryan smiled. _

_"Stay away from them," Damon said looking into Ryan's eyes. _

_"You can't treat Tess like an object you own. It only makes her rebel," Ryan said with a smug smile. _

_"Is that why she came running begging for me to fuck her after your little encounter?" Damon said taking the smile off of Ryan's face. "I guess you should try to take your own advice." _

_"If you hurt her I'll find you and kill you," Ryan said chest to chest with Damon. _

_"And you're going to stop me?" Damon asked. _

_Damon felt his throat closing like an elephant was slowly crushing his windpipe. "Ryan stop," Jess said grabbing Damon. _

_"Don't let the curse define you. You're better than this scum," Ryan said. _

_"Ryan," Jess warned. "Don't make me hurt you," she added. _

_"You'd use magic against me for him?" Ryan asked. _

_"He's important to me," Jess said pleading with him. _

_"You don't really feel like that. I can save you. Just let me," Ryan said with gentle hands on either side of Jess's face. Jess didn't want to let Damon go, even though she should. _

_"Bye Ryan," Jess said turning and melting into Damon's arms. "Take me home," she said with warm tears staining his shirt. Damon gave Ryan a look and then he and Jess disappeared. _


	15. Chapter 15

Jess woke to an empty room. She hoped that last night was just a dream. There was no way in hell Damon got into her place. That is unless Jeremy or Elena found the time to invite him in. Jess put on her robe and went downstairs to see David and Damon in the kitchen. "What are you doing here?" Jess demanded.

"He was here all night," David said as he smiled behind his coffee mug.

"Get out!" she yelled and closed her robe.

"No," he said in a calm voice. Jess looked at him as he continued to cook what smelt like heaven. "You didn't invite me in so you get no say on when I leave."

"UGH!" she groan going to her phone. She was going to get to the bottom of this and soon.

"You're wasting your time. Elena and Jeremy didn't invite me in," he smiled at her.

David knew that left him and only him as a possible suspect. He used her shock as an opportunity to change the subject. "So the showing is coming up soon. And there are still a lot of renurvation to be done," he said taking out a real-estate review of the property they had purchased together.

"Everything is going to be fine. I'm meeting with Joseph to go over a few things and get his approval for the permits," she said pouring something into her coffee from a flask.

"The investment showing is very important," he reminded her.

"Everything is going to be fine," she smiled and took a strip of bacon off the plate next to Damon.

"Don't touch my bacon," Damon warned with the spatula. He brought his food over to the table and sat between David and Jess who was sort of ignoring him.

"Damon what do you think?" David said inviting him into the conversation and giving him the brochure for their club.

"I'm thinking this could make a lot of money," he freely admitted.

"You should invest"-

"We don't want your money," Jess reassured him.

"I'm going to find Matt and Jeremy. You two should work this out. Thanks for breakfast," David said as he left.

"I'm going to get ready-try not to be here when I come back," she smiled.

"Wait," he said grabbing her. "I just want an explanation. I want to know what happened in Texas, and how you know Klaus is that asking too much."

"I'm not a child I don't have to explain myself to you," she said standing her ground.

Damon pulled her into his body by her waist. He skimped his nose up her neck and across the shell of her ear. "You still have my scent. It's faint and almost unrecognizable from far away, but there." He looked her in the eye. "Your body remembers me well," he said then he backed her into the table as he kissed her. He moved between her legs careful to make sure all the moves they made were led by her.

Just as he expected she wrapped her legs around his waist to pull him in closer. Her lips moved feverishly against his. Before long she was pulling at his clothes trying to get to the goodness that hid underneath. Jess removed his shirt and kissed down his chest and back up to his lips. Soon she moved on to his neck and shoulder. Damon pushed the hair off her neck and sunk his teeth in behind her ear. Jess moaned loudly as Damon drunk from her. Soon Jess's body shuttered in his arm and he smelt her sweet arousal. He looked her in her glossed over eyes. He reached his hand in her panties and sampled her. "You taste better then I remembered."

Jess looked down at the floor. "Get out," she said.

"Look me in the eye and tell me to leave," he countered. Jess slid off the table and pushed past him to the shower.

* * *

Damon knocked on Shelia Bennett's door knowing Bonnie was there with that evil book. It didn't take long for the young witch to answer the door and give Damon a little glare. "Invite me in," he ordered.

"No!" she yelled. Damon was crazy if he thought she'd do that.

"I need to look through your grimoires so invite me in it's an emergency," he said breaking her with his intense stare.

"What kind of spell do you need," Bonnie asked as he looked through the books.

"One that will reverse a memory spell," he said looking at her.

"Like being compelled to forget something?" Bonnie asked.

"If a witch can compel, yeah," Damon said in a tone Bonnie didn't like.

"Look fool, I'm just trying to help you," she yelled at him.

"Well, you haven't found anything," he muttered under his breath. "Here look through this."

Bonnie caught the grimoire and flipped through the pages. Then she felt something tap her leg. It was Marvin. She looked up at Damon who was still flipping through the grimoire he had earlier. Bonnie picked up the book and undid the buckle. The second the buckle was off the book flipped to a page about memory spells. There was a fairly easy one that she could do for Damon just by burning sage and peppermint oil. "Damon, can you run to the store?" Bonnie asked with a smile.


	16. Chapter 16

Jess sat in the kitchen reading over her income statements for the club's first few days without her. No matter how much she counted and recounted she seemed to have twelve hundred extra dollars from somewhere. Jess looked through the book again when she heard a bang on the kitchen door. It was Damon and he looked pissed.

"What's wrong with Elena now?" Jess asked as she stepped outside.

"What the fuck did you do to me?" he demanded.

Jess's eyes rolled heavenward and Damon thought he was going to kill her for a second. "Damon if you don't leave me alone with this conspiracy crap. I told you I have no idea of what you're talking about. I've never met you or your brother before," Jess said turning to the door. Damon quickly grabbed her by the shoulders and pressed her into the door.

"I reversed your little spell or hex-whatever I remember everything…Why? Why did you do this to me-us?" he asked with a certain innocence Jess never expected to hear from Damon. "Tell me!" he yelled.

"If you remember you know why," Jess said as she looked into his eyes. "I did it for Luckey."

"Bullshit," he yelled with wild eyes. "You always spew shit about me being self-destructive and ruining my own happiness, but you're the one running away all the time," he said looking into her eyes. His wild eyes bored through her, but Jess refused to back down.

"You never stopped think about Katherine and she wanted you out of the picture. She had Klaus on my tail and I needed to protect us. I'm not sorry for what I did, and I'll do it again," she said not looking away from his intense stare.

"I still don't get you and Katherine," he smiled. Damon wasn't one to harbor anger unless it served a purpose. Being angry at Jess made for good sex, but he didn't want angry sex from her. He wanted what they had before. What they were trying to build with each other.

"You fell in love with her," Jess laughed.

"Touché," he said closing the space between them. Damon held her against the door and wrapped her legs around his waist. He had just gotten the door open when they heard screaming coming from the porch.

Damon let Jess go and they ran to the door. There they saw Elena and Caroline standing beside a limousine. "F my life," Damon heard Jess sigh.

"Oh my god you're Ryan Engel," Caroline squealed like a little chipmunk.

"Yes I am," a tall blond haired man said as he got out of the car, and he helped Luckette out too. He was wearing fitted jeans, a white tee, and a navy blue blazer. He smiled at the girls as they gushed over him.

"I loved your song _Like No Other_," Caroline said with a wide smile.

Ryan was walking over to the house and up the porch steps with the three girls following him. "Really that my favorite song too, I wrote it for the most amazing girl in the world," Ryan said as he stood before Jess.

"Hi," Jess said wrapping her arms around his neck and giving him a generous kiss. Damon fought as hard as he could to not punch the smug smile off of Ryan's face, "How was the flight?"

"It was amusing," Ryan said looking down at Luckey. Luckette rolled her eyes and stormed into the house.

"Wait you're her Ryan?" Caroline asked.

"He's my fiancé yes," Jess smiled.

"And I'll always be yours," he said making the girls chorus "awes" and Damon sucked his teeth.

"And you wrote _Like No Other_ for her?" Elena asked again.

"He already said he did," Damon said through his teeth.

"It's okay. I did write the song about Tess. She was dating some asshole, Darwin-Derrick something and I just wanted to show her I'd love her like no other guy ever could," he said smiling at Jess.

Damon retreated into the house with Luckey as the girls asked Jess and Ryan a billion questions. "How was your time with your new daddy?" Damon asked Luckey as she sat on the couch. Luckette glared at him with her arms crossed. "What?"

"He's not my dad. He's not even my stepdad," Luckey said making Damon smile on the inside. She seemed to hate Ryan more than he did.

"Did he do something to you?" Damon asked a little concerned.

"No he's just an ass, and not in a fun way like you," she said going up the stairs. Damon felt like he should go talk to her, but everyone was entering the house and out of the blue Stefan and Jeremy appeared.

"Where are Matt and David?" Elena asked Stefan.

"At the club we need Jess for a minute," Stefan said trying not to cause alarm. Damon could see through his brother like an open window. Something was wrong and Stefan didn't want Elena to know.

"Um we can talk in the kitchen," Jess said leading the way. Stefan, Jeremy, and Damon stood in the kitchen facing Jess. "What's wrong?"

"The council is vamp-proofing the town starting with your club. They have a witch there now casting a barrier around it," Stefan said.

"Did David know the witch?" Jess asked.

"No he said he needs you," Jeremy answered this time.

"Okay, Stefan you and Damon find out everywhere they plan on vamp-proofing. Jeremy you're going to go back to the club with me. I have to talk to Luckey so can you drop him off?" Jess asked.

"Yeah," Stefan said heading out with Jeremy.

"Is there something you'd like to say?" Jess asked after a moment of just staring at Damon and him glaring back at her.

"Why don't you just marry Justin Bieber? Ryan isn't even your type," Damon said moving closer to her and looking down into her eyes. The lilac orbs seemed to glow with humor.

"Why are you so jealous of him Mr. Salvatore?" she laughed.

"Maybe because you erased my memory and got engaged to the guy that was hell bent on taking you away from me," Damon whispered.

"I love him," Jess warned.

"I love cake, but you don't see me trying to marry it," he shrugged.

"We have shit to do so turn around and get to work," Jess ordered.

Damon ran his fingers through her soft auburn hair. He slowly closed the tiny space between them and gently kissed her. "I'm the one that loved you like no other, and you just pissed on it," he said and disappeared.

"Bastard," Jess mumbled to herself. She ran her nibble finger across her hungry lips. She couldn't believe the asshole kissed her like that and just ran away. Okay that seemed to be Damon's forte, but it was still nerve raking.

* * *

Bonnie placed the old book on the coffee table and thought for hours about opening it again. It helped her find the right spell with Damon, but why and how. She knew that grimoires not only held magical text, but were quite magical themselves. "I know you can talk," Bonnie said. She had been a witch and lived in Mystic Falls long enough to not be surprised by anything, but talking to a book just felt crazy.

The grimoire sat motionless on the table. She sighed. "Please talk?" Still the book said nothing. Jess had to be out her mind to think this thing would/could talk. Bonnie tried to pick up the book and put it back on the shelf, but it wouldn't budge. She halted, and then tried again. It was almost as if the book was cemented to the table.

Bonnie sat on her knees to better examine the book. That's when the gold lock of the buckle started to glow. Words were started to form from the etching of the light. "Libera nos a malo," Bonnie said not recognizing the words but knowing they were Latin. She didn't have long to pounder the either because the lock flew open and soon the cover pilled back allowing the pages to flip. The book opened to the very center where a face seemed to mold itself from the pages.

Bonnie's eyes opened wide and she inched back unsure of what to do or think. "You're a powerful young witch, head-strong, but you lead with your heart-a true Bennett woman!" the book proudly exclaimed in an old English accent that had a slight Afro-Caribbean twinge.

"Who are you?" Bonnie asked.

"I'm your Uncle Marvin to put it plainly. A few generations removed that is," the book said in a playful tone.

"Where you the one that started Black Magic?"

"No… That was way before my time and I'm a part of your father' bloodline so Im not a Bennett."

"My father's not"-

"He is, and the form of magic I use is older the black magic. It's something called expression. It's the most inhabited form of magic in its purest form."

"What does that mean?"

"Expression isn't governed be nature so the spirits have no connection or control over it. It's a lot like the elemental form I'm sure Jezabel is teaching you"-

"Jezabel?"

"Oh yes Jessica. Before she went to prison she went by Jezabel Ross, I'm surprised Jamie's never brought that up."

"Jess went to prison? Wait-how do you know about Jamie?"

"Yes Jezabel has a colorful past and pedigree. And I can hear."

"Do you know why she was in prison?"

"She was a runaway; she got into fights, stole, possession of illegal substances with intent to sell, murder"-

"MURDER?"

"You name it she's done it- the murder was most likely Klaus, but you do crazy things for love right?" Bonnie's thoughts were going a mile a minute. This book knew too much about Jess, things that couldn't be true. Why would the spirits and Lucy lead her to Jess if she did all those things? This couldn't be true, could it? How much did they truly know about Jess? Then something terrible registered in her mind.

"Jess knows Klaus?"

"She knows Klaus, Damon, Stefan, Katherine, Lexi-I told you the girl has a colorful past. It would be in your best interest to watch how much you trust her," the book warned her then it slammed shout and opened to a spell that could help her get Klaus's body. Then Bonnie came up with a plan to get the information she needed.

* * *

Bonnie knew trusting Klaus was a stupid thing to do. However Klaus did want his body back, more then he'd admit to. Tyler was strong, but didn't have the power or capability Klaus was used to. "My favorite Bennett witch," Tyler/Klaus smiled.

"I can give you your body back, but I need something from you," Bonnie said manifesting the casketed housing Klaus's body.

Klaus could feel the dark energy radiating off of her. He could tell she was messing around with Expression, and he was fairly certain Jess had nothing to do with it. "My Ms. Bennett you wish to take me to prom."

Bonnie rolled her eyes not amused by his charm. "Don't be cute with me," Bonnie hissed. Her friends could be in danger trusting Jess, but is trusting Klaus really any better? "Do you want my help or not?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you this?" Klaus said. He looked at the witch and his body. He knew the only way he could get what he wanted is to be himself. He needed his power, and hybrids. Klaus also was intrigued by how much of Jess he recognized in her. Bonnie's naivety was wavering and she was going to be a force to be reckoned with. "Love, I give you my word."

Bonnie closed her eyes and did just as the book instructed, but this didn't feel right. Usually when she did a spell of this magnitude she'd feel tried, warm, or tingly this time however, she just felt more power. Tyler fell and Bonnie rushed over to his side. "Ty are you ok?"

"Bonnie what did you do?" Tyler asked remembering all that happened when Klaus was in his body. "He was lying to you."

"I know what I'm doing," Bonnie reassured him.

"Tyler I hope there are no hard feelings," Klaus said trying to approach them, but hitting an invisible wall. "What did you do?" Klaus snared at the witch as Tyler placed himself in front of her.

"Well if you want your freedom I'd be sure to tell the truth, and all of the truth," she smiled at him. Tyler looked down at Bonnie unsure of what to think. He knew what Bonnie was dealing with was really dark magic, but if Bonnie was doing it there had to be a good reason behind it.

"What do you need to know?" Klaus smiled.

"Jessica Sulez, tell me everything you know about her."

"I know," Tyler said. "I know everything he did to her."

"You only know what I thought, not if it's true or not," Klaus informed him.

"I know where to get the information from. How long can you keep him like this?" Tyler asked Bonnie.

"Forever if need be," the witch smiled.

"Sorry to spoil your plans Love, but you have no idea of how long you can keep me locked up like this, and you just might kill yourself if you get this wrong," Klaus teased.

Bonnie walked up to him. "I'll take my chances," she said with a smile.

In raged Klaus ripped a limb from the tree next to her, and rammed it through her stomach. It didn't take long for Tyler to catch Bonnie and rush her to safety. "You're going to be okay," Tyler said running to Klaus's car. He opened the door and laid Bonnie on the back seat. "You need to feed on me before I pull it out," Tyler said offering her his bleeding wrist. "Bonnie did as she was told, and Tyler sat her up and broke the end of the branch sticking from her back.

"Oh god," Bonnie screamed in agonizing pain.

"I'm sorry," Tyler said and took a deep breath before he pulled the rest from her stomach.

Bonnie yelled the most terrifying scream he had ever heard. "You're going to be okay," Tyler said holding her.

"Can you still get me the information I need?" she asked once her wound was closed.

"Yeah," Tyler smiled going to the driver's seat and heading to Klaus's.


End file.
